Love, Prejudice, and the Law
by FenrirOfTheSith
Summary: Luna Loud is celebrating the following evening of her sixteenth birthday with her new boyfriend Mikhail. However despite taking the necessary precautions, Luna ends up becoming pregnant with his child. Luna and Mikhail must go through a world of tough decisions as their families, friends, and eventually the law intrude.
1. Chapter 1

"Luna hurry up in there! I really gotta go!" Lincoln called from the other side of the bathroom door.

When you live in a house with eleven children, you have no choice but to wait if you aren't the first in the bathroom. Luna Loud knew this all too well which was why she carefully planned out this particular bathroom trip.

"Sorry Linc!" she called back as she applied eyeliner on her eyelashes. "I'm getting ready for my date with Mikky tonight!"

"Mikky" was the pet name she gave her boyfriend Mikhail. Although almost everyone called him Michael, as his own brothers did. Normally, she didn't pay this much attention to her face, but on this particular night she was going to spend the entire evening with him and she wanted to look her best. Her eldest sister Lori even let her borrow some of her makeup.

"Errruugh…" she heard her younger brother Lincoln groan. She then heard the sounds of footsteps running away "I can't hold it anymore! Lana! Where's ol' Sloshy!?"

"Luna!" she heard her second older sister call. "Are you almost done in there? I need help practicing my clarinet for band class, but I can't get the thing to play any music!"

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed. Leni wasn't the smartest tool in the shed.

"Did you try blowing into it?" she asked half sarcastically, half serious. 

She first heard a few deep breaths until eventually a muffled and off tune woodwind sound came. 

"Oh! Thanks Luna! I knew you were the music genius!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

Luna couldn't help but giggle to herself. _That's my family!_ It wasn't easy living in a big family but the adventures and loving moments made it totally worth it.

She stared back in the mirror, and applied a little blue shade to her eyes to match her purple shirt and skirt she was wearing. Her sisters Lori and Leni insisted on helping her with her wardrobe, but Luna insisted on doing it herself. It wasn't even like Mikky was one to judge. Luna still couldn't believe it, she had known Mikhail as a casual friend for close to four years now, and it wasn't until a year ago that they actually started dating. In fact, the first couple of dates weren't even romantic. Luna was just chilling with her bandmates after school one day, and Mikhail invited them to coffee at a nearby diner. Since everyone else had other affairs to attend to, Luna went with him by herself. The little date/not date went so well that he asked her out again next weekend. The next thing she knew, her and Mikhail were holding hands in the lunch room and going out on dates on a regular basis.

Once Luna was satisfied with her looks she closed the mirror cupboard and left the bathroom. She then headed to the room she shared with her other sister Luan and grabbed her favorite acoustic guitar. The reason was that she was planning to spend the night at Mikhail's house and wanted to bring her guitar with her, just in case. She and Mikky liked to have their jams on during some dates. Hopefully, they'd have one tonight and play some rocking music.

"Hey Luna!" Luan suddenly barged in holding her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts.

"Hey Luan. Tell me, how do I look?" Luna asked her sister. Granted, Luan wasn't the most fashion smart girl but still, it wasn't bad to get a second opinion.

"Why Luna! You look rocking, hahahaha!" Luan laughed as she made a cheap pun. "Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it." Luna responded somewhat annoyed. But hey, after living with an amateur comedian as a roomie for several years, you get used to the bad puns.

She checked the clock on the wall, it was a quarter to seven. Perfect, he said he'd pick her up at seven.

Luna walked out of her room and downstairs to the living room. She decided to wait for Mikky on the couch. The living room still had a few streaming and balloons up from yesterday. A banner reading "Happy Sweet Sixteen" was still strung up on the wall. Luna smiled. Yesterday, she had her sixteenth birthday party. Tonight, she was going to spend time with her man. Mikhail wasn't at the party yesterday, however. He got tied up with his engineering classes and missed the party. It wasn't a big deal though. He promised he'd make it up to her the day after.

As she was waiting, her parents came in to check up on her.

"Oh hey there 'rents!" she greeted her mom and dad. She then noticed her dad had a few tears in his eyes. "Yo popstar. What's wrong?"

Mr. Loud sniffed, "Nothing, honey. It's just, it only seems like yesterday you were just a little baby… Now… Now… Oh, they grow up so fast!" 

Mrs. Loud giggled, and held her husband as he cried tears a joy. "What your father is saying is that we're so happy you're growing up into a fine young lady!"

Luna smirked "Thanks Mom. And Pops, don't be so dramatic!" 

Mr. Loud sniffed, and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Luna. Just promise me one thing."

Luna faced her dad and asked "Oh, and what's that?" 

Her father came and grabbed her. "Just promise you'll be my little rockstar!" He cried again.

"Relax, Popstar!" She joked as she patted his back. "I'm just going on a date…"

Just then a knock on the door interrupted the moment. 

"I'll get it!" Mrs. Loud said as she went and answered the door. "Hello! Oh hi there, Mikhale?…. Mikhole… Uh, Michael." She blushed in embarrassment at the mispronunciations.

Luna heard Mikhail laugh at her mother being unable to pronounce his real name. Mikhail's family was German/Ukrainian on his dad's side, so everyone had difficulty pronouncing his name. Most just called him Michael, and he was okay with that. Hell, Luna herself had to learn a bit of Russian in order to properly pronounce his name herself.

"Hehehe. Alright, Mrs. Loud. Is Luna there?" he asked as he stepped into the house.

Mikhail was very tall for a seventeen year old, going on eighteen. He was as tall as Lori with a long wave of black hair which he tied back in a ponytail, while a pair of bright blue eyes sparkled in the night air. He was dressed very nicely in dark blue pants, and was covered in a black trench coat. Not the most romantic getup, but for Luna it was perfect.

"Hey Mikky!" Luna called as she gently laid her dad back on the couch, and ran to Mikhail with her arms extended. She embraced him in a close hug.

"Babe!" Mikhail smiled, and received her in his arms in a hug. "Sorry I'm a little early than expected. Silvio just installed new tires on my car, so it was faster today than normal." Silvio was Mikhail's fraternal twin brother.

Luna giggled and looked him in the face, and gently booped his nose. "Hey, no prob Mikky! I'm so excited for tonight!"

Mikhail smiled. "Me too Luna. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it here yesterday. I hope tonight will make up for it!"

Mikhail and Luna leaned into each other and kissed. Nothing too graphic though; just a cute little lover's peck. There were parents present after all. Luna could hear her dad suddenly whimper and cry while moaning something to the tune of, "Oh, they grow up so fast!"

"So, where you guys heading to?" Mrs. Loud asked with a cheerful smile. 

"Nothing too special. We're doing to Big George's Grill. It's a steakhouse, and it's delicious! Normally, it's jam packed this year, but my dad's friends with the owner. I was able to get a reservation." Mikhail explained to the Loud parents.

Mrs. Loud put her hands together in front of her and said "Oh, sounds exciting! Oh Luna! Your father and I have to get a picture of this!"

Luna blushed violently, and Mikhail started laughing. "Mom! That's embarrassing!"

Luna and Mikhail hugged and Luna gave a weak smile as Luna's parents took a picture of the two of them. Mikhail pat Luna on the back and escorted her outside. "C'mon babe. We should get going."

"See ya, Mom and Dad!" Luna called out as they walked out the front porch. "Oh, and I'm spending the night's at Sam's tonight too! Remember?"

She actually wasn't going to Sam's although Sam was in on the lie. It was actually an alibi to cover her real sleepover location. 

"Of course, sweetie!" Mrs. Loud answered back as she waved them goodbye. "Have fun!" 

"And if anything happens to my daughter mister, you are in big trouble!" Mr. Loud screamed. 

"Don't worry! She's in good hands!" Mikhail joked as he led Luna to his car.

Mikhail unlocked the door to the car that was parked outside. It was a beautiful dark blue classic Dodge Charger, 1973 model to be exact. Mikhail had mentioned it was his dad's and he got it from an international auction.

"Sweet wheels tonight, Mikky!" she told him as she opened the door and stepped into the passenger's side of the vehicle. She had seen the car before a few times when she was at his house but never had she'd been inside it.

"I know right!" Mikhail exclaimed almost in excitement and he got into the driver's seat. "My dad let me use it for tonight. He never lets me or Silvio drive this baby except for special occasions."

It wasn't like it was the only car Mikhail's family owned. Actually, Mikhail's family was very wealthy. Both of his parents own successful companies, and were successful investors. When Mikhail first began hanging out with Luna and her friends, he actually kept his wealth a secret for fear that they would only like him for his money, and not his personality. Of course, _eventually_ , Luna and friends found out but they liked him for what he was. Luna especially. It didn't matter if he was a rich playboy or poor street punk. She loved him for who he was.

"So. Wanna see her in action?" Mikhail said with a wild smile on his face as he put the keys in the ignition.

Luna giggled and nodded. "Rev up her engine!"

With a playful howl Mikhail turned the keys, and activated the car. The engine roared with the fury only a '70s muscle car could give. For a car that was forty years old, it was very well kept. Even the upholstery felt fresh and new; much more different than old Vanzilla her family drove.

"Alright, let's get this evening started!" He practically sang, and turned on the radio. The radio was set to an alternative rock station, and was currently playing a song from the band Arcade Fire. He pulled out of the driveway, and set the car to drive. Tonight was going to be unforgettable.

"Ah man that was great!" Luna said as she rubbed her stomach. Mikky was right. That steakhouse was great! 

"It would've been better if your steak was a little redder on the inside," Mikhail laughed at her. Mikky loved his steaks to be pretty bloody on the inside where she got her's medium well.

"We should go back there sometime. Maybe on a Friday during their fish fry. They make the best roasted cod you'll ever taste!" Mikhail said as he waved his free hand across his chest.

"Hehe, maybe." Luna responded with a laugh.

Tonight was going well so far. The restaurant they went to was great. Although Luna was willing to go Dutch, Mikhail insisted on paying for the meal and dessert. They were now on their way back to Mikhail's house where they had plans to watch a few movies, and maybe play a few tunes. Mikhail's family lived a little farther near the town outskirts in one of the more wealthier suburbs. It wasn't a gated community. However, the houses there were the types that would cost you a pretty penny to live there. His house was one of those mini mansion like houses with six bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a humongous backyard. 

"Here we are," Mikky announced as he turned right and pulled into the driveway. He pushed the remote on his car to open the garage door.

He pulled into the garage very cautiously before stopping and turning the car off. As he opened the door, he pressed the remote again to close the garage door. Luna got out of her seat too, and grabbed her guitar from the truck. When she closed the trunk door, she heard a loud but muffled sound of two dogs barking and she noticed Mikhail smirking.

"Sounds like they know we're here," he said with a laugh as he opened the door leading from the garage into his house pantry.

Almost immediately once Luna and Mikky stepped in, two dogs, a German shepherd/wolf hybrid and an Alaskan malamute ran up to them barking and yowling with excitement! Luna had met them before a few times. The German shepard's name was Panzer and the Malamute's name was Kukri; interesting names. They were both males of four years old and were huge although their bark was louder than their bite.

"Hey buddies!" Mikhail exclaimed as he knelt down and hugged the excited dogs petting them and letting them nuzzle and lick him. "Oh yes I missed you too."

Luna laughed as the dogs then came to her and sniffed her compulsively.

"Hey furry dudes remember me?" she teased them as she held out her hand letting them smell it as she pat their snouts. 

They looked up at her, and growled and barked but very softly and tucking their ears back.

"Hahaha looks like they do." Mikhail laughed as he closed the door and took her guitar in its case. "Here let me help you with that Luna."

"Oh thanks Mikky!" Luna said as she walked with him out of the pantry and into the the house.

They walked past the kitchen and were met with the living room which was huge. It had a giant class window facing the outside of the backyard giving a good view of the area. However tonight the curtains were covering it up due to the night time desire of privacy. The couches and chairs were facing a giant HD flat tv mounted onto the wall. Below it was a cabinet with a blu ray player, a few wires, and a PS4 console were resting below. While Luna had been in his house a few times she was always impressed how big the house was. The walls themselves were decorated with various portraits of art, Mikhail and his family, and other decorations. There were even a few swords and guns mounted on the walls, mostly old flintlock muskets and replica medieval swords. Some of the paintings were actually drawn by Mikhail's younger brother Bernard, who despite only being fourteen was already a fairly decent artist in his own right. They actually converted part of the massive basement into a studio, so Bernard could paint in peace. Luna at the moment was particularly mesmerized by a painting showing a very thin man wearing black playing what appeared to be a violin. The man had long hair and had somewhat of a look of sadness on him.

"You like that one?" She heard Mikhail say to her which broke her out of her daze.

"Oh? Yeah" she replied as she pointed at it "It looks rockin."

Mikhail nodded his head and said, "Yeah. It's a painting of famed Italian violinist, Niccolo Paganini."

Luna nodded and looked at the painting, "Awesome, man. My music teacher told me about him. She said he was one of the best violin players ever! Imagine what kind of jams he could pull off if he had access to a wicked axe."

Mikhail laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "That he was Luna, that he was."

Luna smiled and looked at him, "So dude, where's your family tonight?"

While Mikhail didn't have nearly as many siblings as Luna, he still had three siblings who in Mikhail's own words could be a nightmare.

"With the exception of Bernard, everyone is out tonight. Mom and dad are in Grand Rapids celebrating their wedding anniversary, Katherine's spending the weekend at a girl scout's club, and Silvio's gone out to do some evening racing on his motorcycle."

Luna laughed "Oh if I know Silvio who knows when he'll be back."

Mikhail laughed in response. Silvio was his fraternal twin brother who had a personality that was similar to Luna's own sister. However while Lynn pretty much played any sport with the word "ball" in its title, Silvio preferred racing down a dirt track at seventy miles an hour. He was also a skilled hockey player and had been accepted by the Royal Woods University Snow Wolves as a right winger. However Silvio loved motorcycle racing and would spend hours sometimes an entire day riding his bike on tracks.

"What about Bernard?" Luna asked.

"Oh don't worry about him. He won't bother us. He's downstairs in the basement, working on a few paintings," Mikhail explained as he pointed to the basement door. "I told him you'd be coming over and he said it's alright as long as we aren't too loud."

Luna nodded and gave a thumbs up. "So… whatcha wanna do?"

Mikhail shrugged his shoulders and giggled. "I don't know honestly. I mean we can take your guitar upstairs to our guest room where I have the keyboard set up."

Luna nodded her head "Awww yeah man! You know how to pump up the jam!"

Mikhail escorted her upstairs to the second floor and led her a guest room. The room, like the rest of the house, was pretty big and could easily fit two master bedrooms in it. However it was used sorta as a music room and rec room as their were musical instruments, and shelves packed with board and card games. Almost everyone in Mikhail's family could play a musical instrument (his nine year old sister Katherine was still learning how to play the violin). Mikhail could play a few himself and was proficient in the guitar, the cello, and even the bass. He was also a thrashing keyboardist.

"Hey Luna I wanna show you something," he said as he dug through a closet looking for something before coming out with a weird looking wooden flute. "Ah, here it is!"

"What's that dude?" she asked with interest at the instrument. It looked very exotic.

"This Luna, is called a Xiao," he explained as he moved his hand along the length of the short instrument. "It's a bamboo flute from China."

"Wow dude it's cool!" Luna admired the bright wooden shine of the flute.

"Oh it gets even better!" Mikhail said as he brought the tip to his lips "Listen to this."

At first he only blew a few soft toots as a warmup while wiggling his fingers on the holes of the flute to get a quick feel. He then proceeding to play a short but very catchy song. "Love Song of Kangding," it was called. Luna smiled and tapped her foot to the tune a little it had quite a hook. The flute itself seemed to have that right balance too. It was high pitched and energetic but at the same time had a softness to it that felt as if the xiao's sound was a naturally occuring noise generated by mountain winds. When he finally finished Luna clapped her hands.

"Awesome bro!" She practically cheered. "That was beautiful!"

Mikhail smiled and gave a bow as if he had just finished performing a major symphony at an opera house.

"Yeah I can't believe I still know how to play this thing!" He snickered as he pointed at the xiao flute. "Oh I know another song for you!"

He put the flute back and then played a song that made Luna burst out laughing. The song he was playing was that infamous jingle sung by the classic children's toy Fenton the Feel Good Fox. Luna remembered that song in particular as she and her siblings gave the baby Lily Fenton to stop her from crying. It worked but Lily kept playing that song over and over where it drove the family nuts!

"Oh my god dude! It took me forever to get that song out of my head!" She laughed. "Thanks a lot!"

Mikhail stopped and laughed back, "No problem. I aim to please!"

Luna pulled her guitar out of its case, "Got an amp I can hook it up to?"

"Oh sure Luna," he answered as he grabbed one of the amps and carefully plugged the guitar into it. He then grabbed his guitar and plugged it in too.

"So what're you in the mood for?" he asked as he adjusted the volume. "Just keep it quiet. I don't want Bernard to have a cow."

Luna laughed and strummed a few notes while adjusting the tune.

"Don't worry brah. Last thing I want is to hear Bernard go on another rant."

Mikhail tuned his guitar and strummed a few notes and chords. Eventually the two got their guitars in tune and synced into a few songs. They played a few classical rock songs here and there such as _The Joker_ by Steve Miller, some old school rock by Mick Swagger, and they even performed a few alternative songs that Mikhail was particularly good at.

"Wow dude you're getting better at the guitar!" Luna smiled amused by his musical skills.

"Well I have one hell of a teacher!" Mikhail smirked at Luna causing her to blush.

They must've spent a good hour or two just playing songs and occasionally looking up songs on their smartphones. The real fun came when Mikhail got out his beautiful black bass guitar and the real jams really started! Mikhail was a hell of a bass player and probably would've put many too shame. Heck even Luna couldn't rip out those

Without even thinking about it, the two of them leaned into each other and merged their mouths into a kiss. Luna closed her eyes and smiled as she danced her tongue along side Mikhail's. She could practically taste his raspberry mint toothpaste. After about half a minute, they stopped and Mikhail embraced Luna.

"I take it you didn't come to my place to just sing a few songs?" he said as he held her. 

Luna murmured softly in his warm embrace, "To be honest, yeah. There's something I wanted to do with you tonight…" she sounded kinda nervous.

"Oh… And that is…?" Mikhail was blushing bright red. While he acted as if he didn't know, deep now, he knew what she would be asking him.

Luna looked up and stared at Mikhail, "Michael…. I… if it's alright… do you wanna have sex?"

Mikhail and Luna both blushed furiously and Mikhail swore he felt his heart skipped a beat.

"Luna, I know we've been dating for a year…"

"Year and a half."

"Right, but don't you think we should wait a little longer?" Mikhail asked with concern. "And besides you're only sixteen and…"

But Luna put a finger to his lips.

"So?" She said, still blushing a little, but flickering her eyelashes seductively.

Mikhail swallowed a deep knot in his throat and stammered, "Well… I do love you Luna and, well… Fuck it. I've been dreaming about doing… that with you for awhile now."

She giggled and pulled him close to her and went in for another kiss.

"Will Bernard disturb us?" she asked half concerned and half seductive.

Mikhail smirked and shook his head. "Nah."

Luna took his hand and they both got up and he led her to his room.

"Oh, wait a minute." Mikhail suddenly stopped at his door.

Luna looked at him with some concern, "What is it Mikky?"

Mikhail gently pushed her in his room but walked towards his brother's room.

"I don't have any condoms on me so I'm taking one from Silvio's stash."

Luna giggled and flirted, "Don't keep a lady waiting!"

However she didn't have to wait too long as Mikhail was back almost as quickly as he left.

"I'm back, Luna. Sorry about that," he explained with a weak smile and a blushed face.

Luna seductively got up and slowly closed the door and locked it.

"Now we're all alone, handsome." She cooed, and tickled his chest.

Mikhail gulped again, but held her close and rubbed her back. He caressed her ever sensually. His heart skipped a beat though when he felt Luna slowly pull up his shirt.

"Relax darling," she cooed "I feel like making love!"

She took off Mikhail's shirt and he responded by removing her t-shirt and unstrapping her bra. The two began to kiss and strip and slowly laid across his bed. Mikhail could only gaze at Luna's beauty as she laid on top of him and smiled.

"Hey babe, let's take a walk on the wild side!" She said slyly and leaned down to kiss his neck causing him to gasp.

The two young lovers both felt like it was a dream, but the feelings were real. They were doing the taboo deed... 

And boy did it feel good.

 **Thirty minutes later** ….

Luna yawned as she nuzzled against Mikhail's bare chest. He in turned rubbed and caressed her hair, pushing his fingers through it's soft comforting touch. He

"That….was…" he gasped out practically out of breath, and moving against his lady lover's soft bare skin.

Luna giggled and kissed him again. "That was wonderful, babe…."

Both of them were practically lost for words in their state. All they could do was cuddle and kiss as they waited to recover their stamina.

"Mikhail?" Luna raised her head.

"Hmm? Oh what is it Luna?"

Luna rested her head on his shoulder and touched his side, "Ever since Sam told me she wasn't into me, I felt so alone… I mean… Sam was my crush since I was in sixth grade."

Mikhail nodded. Luna was actually bisexual and had previously courted a girl in her class named Sam. He was actually fairly good friends with Sam too, and she sometimes accompanied them on their more casual dates. However, when Luna finally asked Sam to be her girl, Sam broke the hard truth. While she loved Luna as a close friend, she didn't love her like that.

"But then, you asked me out and…" Luna tried to continue but suddenly a few tears built up. "Mikky, I love you so much!"

He smiled and kissed her passionately. He felt her breath along with him as the two kissed and cuddled.

"I think it's time we went to sleep," Mikhail stated with a loud yawn.

The story of contagious yawning was proven when Luna gave one herself.

"Yeah. I'm pretty beat…" she sighed as she closed her eyes. 

The two remained silent for the next moments and just held onto each other in a warm embrace. Eventually, their stamina had been depleted and the two young lovers fell asleep.

It was the best birthday Luna ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five weeks later…**_

"Kids!" Mrs. Loud called from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready! Hurry up!

Luna woke up with a major groan and wiped her eyes. The morning sunlight stung her eyes and she felt very fatigue. The moment she awoke she noticed she didn't feel wasn't just that she wasn't a morning type but on this morning she felt very terrible. Her stomach was growling but not in hunger but of pain while her head throbbed as if her brain and heart switched places. She also noticed her breasts felt sore as if she had just bench pressed a thousand pounds the night before. The kicker though was that this wasn't the first time she felt this way in the morning. The past week she'd been feeling a little funny and while she couldn't quite understand why but she had this really haunting sensation that something was going on. Today however, was very worse compared to the past days.

"Erhg…." Luna groaned as she struggled to climb down from the top bunk she and Luan shared. Luan had already gotten up and was probably in the bathroom fighting with her siblings over the bathroom

Once she got on the ground that was when she truly felt woozy. Her stomach hurt, her head hurt, her eyes her, just, everything seemed to hurt.

"Aw man…" she croaked out "Am I coming down with something?"

She placed her hand to her head; strange, her temperature felt normal. Was it her dad's goulash? As much as an amazing cook Mr. Loud was, he goulash was much left to be desired. She shook her head and tried to get ahold of herself.

"C'mon Lunes you've felt worse." she sighed to herself and limped out the door to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was just as Luna had expected it to be, chaotic.

"I had it first!" her little sister Lola screamed as she and her twin Lana battled over a tube of toothpaste.

"No I had it first Lola! Give it!" Lana screamed back as she tried to tug the tube to her chest only to be met with another tug by Lola.

Her other sisters were huddled around the mirror either brushing their teeth, applying makeup, or in her younger sister Lisa's case, swabbing the sink for DNA samples; don't ask.

"Hey Luna," She heard her little brother Lincoln announce behind her waking her from her trance-like state.

"Huh what? Oh hey bro." She answered with a very weak smile.

Lincoln frowned almost immediately at the appearance of Luna. She looked horrible! Her skin was pale, her eyes had deep circles, and despite her faux smile, Lincoln could tell she seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Uh Luna?" He asked with great concern as he scratched his white hair. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

Luna squeaked a little but just smiled, "Oh I'm alright bro. Just, you know how mornings are for me."

Lincoln tapped his foot and folded his arms. He wasn't buying Luna's answer.

"Are you sure?" He responded. "I know you aren't a morning person but today you look like a zombie!"

Luna just patted his head and giggled a little.

"I'll be fine Link! Just need to get my face cream on and a cup of coffee and I'll be alright!"

Although to be honest, the thought of drinking coffee actually upset her stomach more. Lincoln had a semi look of worry on his face.

"Look I'll be fine Lincoln" She said as she took his hand and they entered the bathroom. "C'mon let's get ready for school together."

Luna wasn't feeling any better even after her shower. Her headache had ceased but her stomach was still doing flip flops. For some very peculiar reason, she had an urge to pee even though she had just went a few moments ago. Now she was at the table barely touching anything. She was sipping her coffee at a very slow pace and was hardly even eating anything. It appeared the rest of her family was catching up on her odd mannerisms today.

"Sweetie are you alright?" She heard her mother ask.

"Oh I'm alright mom." Luna managed to squeak out as she poked her breakfast with her fork.

Her mom got out of her chair and walked up to Luna.

"Are you sure dear? You don't look so hot." She said with worry as she placed her hand on Luna's forehead. 

Luna groaned in embarrassment, "Mom I'm fine. Just a little queasy is all. I'm sure it's nothing."

Her siblings all looked at her with concern and worry.

"Are you sure Luna?" Her eldest sister Lori asked.

"You look paler than Edwin when Griselda left him for the Duke of Transylvania." Her little sister Lucy said in her creepy monotone voice.

"Shall I implement emergency quarantine procedure alpha six?" Lisa inquired in a scientific method.

"Guys I'm fine!" Luna shouted. "I'm alright. Probably just something I ate last night or maybe it's my time of the month. I don't know!"

Luna got up and walked to the living room snorting with frustration. The Loud house was concerned by this as she wasn't her cheery musical self today. Normally she'd be singing about just about everything but she seemed very slow today. Actually, they had noticed she seemed sluggish for the past week but thought nothing of it. This morning however Luna was particularly bad.

Mr. Loud turned to his wife and said quietly, "Rita? Should we do something?"

Mrs. Loud gave a smile although her eyebrows were lowered "I'll double check on her. But I'm sure she's alright honey. She's probably experiencing feminine pains is all."

Luna, like her older sisters was budding into a woman of course she was gonna feel like utter garbage some days. It's just what kids do in that fragile gap between childhood and adulthood called teenage years. After breakfast the kids still had a half hour of free time before it was time for school. Immediately nine of the children still at the table got out and ran off in various directions to do whatever it is they wanted to do. The exception being baby Lily who was still in her high chair. Mister and misses Loud got up and started collecting the dishes. As they walked past Lily their nostrils were struck with a very pungent odor that they were all too familiar with.

"Uh oh did my wittle Wiwy make a stinky?" Mrs. Loud booped Lily's nose as she spoke in baby gibberish.

"Poo poo!" Lily babbled as she wiggled in her high chair.

Mrs. Loud turned to her husband and said, "Hey Lynn, why don't you go change Lily while I check on Luna."

"Aw can't I check on Luna while you change Lily?" Mr. Loud groaned as he plugged his nose.

Rita Loud rolled her eyes, "No honey I think Luna's having girl issues and needs a woman's touch. Besides I changed Lily last time so it's your turn!"

"Oh alright." Her husband pouted as he picked up Lily but kept her away from his face as he tried hard not to inhale the foul smell.

Mrs. Loud walked out of the kitchen and saw Luna sitting on the couch groaning in pain.

"Luna honey are you sure you're alright?" She asked as she approached her daughter.

Luna was able to adjust herself and squeak a little but nodded her head. Mrs. Loud didn't take any chances and immediately headed to the upstairs bathroom to grab the thermometer. When she got back down stairs she presented it to Luna.

"Okay honey open your mouth." She addressed Luna in a stern but motherly fashion.

But Luna shifted away from her in protest.

"Mom I told you I'm fine!" Luna spoke with great resistance.

Even though she knew she felt like shit, she didn't wanna miss school today. Today she and her friends were going to hang out at the mall and check out the new music shop that opened. She feared if she called in sick her parents wouldn't let her go.

"Honey please let me check your temperature." Mrs. Loud demanded in a more stern voice this time. 

Luna got up and pointed at her mom in defiance, "Mom how many times do I have to tell you? I'm feeling fin… UG!"

Luna was cut off by a sudden belch and she immediately covered her mouth. However this belch wasn't a gas belch though and a strong acidic flavor came from it.

"Luna are you okay!" Mrs. Loud asked with worry as she carefully approached her daughter.

Luna tried to say something but her words were blocked by a series of belches and croaks. Luna covered her mouth and clutched her stomach before keeling over the floor and hacking. Mrs. Loud immediately realized her daughter was throwing up and rushed to the kitchen to grab a garbage bag. It was perfect timing too as just as she got back she put the bag in front of Luna who proceeded to retch into the bag in violent spasms. The other Loud siblings nearby watched and gasped in horror as they witnessed their sister retching and coughing into a garbage bag. It wasn't long before the smell filled the room and caused the Loud children to cough and gag at the foul odor.

"Kids go upstairs and get ready for school I'll deal with Luna." Mrs. Loud told her children as she held Luna close to the bag and patted her back.

Lisa was the first to break the silence, "Alright it appears that quarantine protocol alpha six needs to be initiated!"

"Wow, that sure was a _gag_ I didn't see coming! Hahahaha!" Luan laughed as she told a terrible pun, "But seriously that's gross. I don't wanna get sick."

Mrs. Loud felt Luna's spasms cease and her retching stopped. She gently rubbed her daughter's back. Luna groaned a gave a few sobs as she tried to recover her strength.

"Easy there Luna it's okay." Rita gently said as she helped her daughter up.

Luna looked absolutely terrible. Her skin had turned very very pale and her face was wet with tears and sweat. To add further insult to injury, Luna realized she had wet herself too and began whimpering in embarrassment and pain.

Rita noticed her daughter's state and turned to her other children.

"Okay kids show's over! Get ready for school now!"

Immediately the kids ran up the stairs and soon she heard them fighting over who could use the shower first followed by the sound of disinfectant spray. She turned to her daughter again whose color was returning a little and she wiped her mouth with her arm.

"Mom… I'm sorry. I just…" she began to weakly speak but Mrs. Loud shushed her.

"You're staying home today little Miss." Rita told her daughter.

"But mom I was gonna hang out with Mikhail and Sam today after school!" Luna weakly coughed out and tried to stand up.

But her mother shushed her and helped her stand.

"You're not going anywhere like this missy." she responded as she pointed a finger at her daughter. "Listen I'll help you clean up after your siblings are ready and afterwards you are heading straight to bed. You got that?"

Luna tried to protest once again but she was too exhausted to fight. She didn't want to admit defeat but her mom was right. She was too sick and tired to fight anymore. Mrs. Loud escorted her daughter upstairs to the bathroom and took off her soiled clothes and put them in a hamper.

"Now you take a hot shower and go straight to bed Luna. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be coming alright?"

Luna weakly nodded, "Alright mom."

Luna stepped in the shower and to be honest it felt very great. The warm water and soap relaxed her tensed up body and watched the smell of sweat and sick off of her. Come to think of it, she felt much better too actually. Her stomach was calmed down and while she was still woozy and exhausted her headache had lightened up. She could hear her mother also cleaning herself up with disinfectant and instructing the kids to line up and get ready for school. Luna turned off the shower and dried up before putting on her evening robe before finally exiting the bathroom and heading to her room. She climbed up the bunk bed and snuggled underneath the covers exhausted. A few minutes later her mom and dad came up with a clean bucket, two tablets of tylenol, and a bottle filled with ice water.

"Okay sweetie me and your father have to work so take these tablets of tylenol and get some sleep okay?" her mother said in a nurturing tone.

Luna nodded and took the pills gulping them down with a swig of ice cold water. The water felt so refreshing though as her mouth was dried up and still had the aftertaste of bile.

"And if anything's wrong call us immediately!" her father instructed.

Luna nodded weakly and laid down staring up at her ceiling.

"If you start feeling a little bit better and get hungry there's chicken soup and crackers in the pantry." Luna heard her mom explain.

"I get it 'Rents!" Luna exclaimed as she raised her hands to show them her acknowledgement. "Right now I really wanna sleep."

Her parents immediately smiled awkwardly and said "Oh yeah forgot!"

They turned off the light and closed the door wishing her goodbye. Luna was left alone in the room with only a sliver of sunlight peeking through the curtains as a light source. Five minutes later she heard the sound of Vanzilla being revved up and the engine running. Luna felt her eyes drooping and a loud yawn escaped her mouth. With nothing to do she plugged in some earphones into her smartphone and turned on some rock music. She laid there in a daze, slowly falling asleep. Eventually her eyelids fell shut and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

By the time Luna had awoken from her dazey sleep it was half past noon. She sat up in bed and moaned in weakness as she rubbed her eyes. It appeared that last bit of sleep worked wonders, other than feeling a little drowsy, she was feeling much better. She grabbed the water bottle and took a few more sips. The ice had mostly melted but she didn't care, gulbing it greedily as she was very parched. Her stomach soon vibrated and gave a low growl. However, to her relief it wasn't a sign of sickness but hunger. That's when she noticed that she was very very hungry. Guess that wasn't too unexpected as she barely ate anything and the few small mouthfuls she did eat her body kicked out earlier. Come to think of it, she felt completely normal now.

"Mmm I guess I was right," she said to herself. "Probably just ate something last night that disagreed with me."

She carefully climbed out of bed and stretched her arms and legs and did a few jumping jacks. Yeah she definitely felt much better.

"Well might as well make the most of my day off then." she smiled as she walked out of her room.

Her first incentive was to find something to eat. Her dad said they left her some chicken soup but to be honest that didn't sound feeling. She headed over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She browsed around the shelves as if they were products displayed at the shopping mall.

"Lets see," she examined with a hum and put her free hand on her chin as she thought about her decision.

Unfortunately there wasn't much in the fridge to eat as it was a little difficult to hold onto leftovers in a big family. Her siblings once tried to figure out a way to divide the fridge space evenly for each of them but that ended in disaster. She examined what options she did have and looked at them each. Sliced American cheese? Nah that stuff clogged her up and besides, there wasn't any cold cuts to go with it. There was a chocolate pudding cup but that was off limits as Lola called dibs on it first. She looked at a container of bread pudding that had been there for a few days and opened it. At first she thought about heating it up as a little snack but the dusty smell and white/green splotches on it told her otherwise.

"Ugh is there anything good to eat around here?" she groaned as she tossed the moldy bread pudding in the garbage.

Soon however, her eyes came across a sandwich on a plate that was wrapped in plastic foil. Luna picked it up and looked closely at it. It was one of Lincoln's sauerkraut and peanut butter sandwiches. Luna had known about Lincoln's weird tastes in food and to her knowledge this sandwich was so bizarre and gross even Lana wouldn't eat it. However, for some very strange reason, Luna took a small piece off and popped it in her mouth.

"Whoa!" she gasped after realizing what she had done. Her brain and taste buds were telling her to spit out the sandwich but her stomach was telling her to keep eating. 

Granted sauerkraut and peanut butter don't go together but it wasn't too bad. The texture was far left to be desired but taste wise it wasn't too bad. Hey it tasted better than her dad's goulash!

"Yeah I can dig this." she cheered to herself as she took the sandwich and put it on a plate. Granted Lincoln would scold her but he could always make another. It's a sandwich after all.

Still she felt something was missing on it but she couldn't put her finger on it. She opened up the fridge again and almost impulsively she began applying other weird things on the sandwich; regular butter, pickles, some black olives, and even some microwavable bacon! While this may have sounded like a sandwich so vile it would make a billy goat puke, she ate it like it was an everyday pb&j packed in a school lunch box.

Full and much better Luna decided to go to the living room and watch tv. Normally in a big family tv time had to be rationed to debated on, since she was home sick she had it all to her own! She grabbed the remote and turned it on skimming through the channels. The problem with day time television is that there's nothing good on until three. It was mostly just game shows, political news, and reruns of other shows. She decided to just watch a rerun of _Jeopardy_ to pass the time for now. Who knows, maybe if she was feeling better she might be allowed to hang out with her friends tonight. Towards the end of this particular episode her phone began ringing and she picked it up. The caller ID said it was Mikhail and she smiled as she answered the call.

"Hey Mikky what's hangin'?" she asked in a giddy school girl voice.

She heard Mikhail giggling on the other end before saying, "I came across Lori at the community college today. She told me you were sick this morning."

Luna nodded even though she was physically alone.

"Yeah I don't know what happened. I just woke up with an upset stomach and next thing I know I'm in puke city!" she explained.

"Eck!" Mikhail gagged on the other line "Sounds gross. You doing okay now?"

"Uh hah!" Luna nodded. "Much better actually. My mom called me in sick but I'm feeling much better now. I was able to eat something and keep it down."

"Huh? Really, what are you doing now?"

"Ah just relaxing and watching some tv to pass the time. Mom said I couldn't go anywhere today but if I'm still feeling better maybe she'll let me out." Luna said with a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Nice!" Mikhail exclaimed on the other line. "However as much as I love you until I know for sure don't expect any hugs and kisses from me tonight." 

Luna laughed out, "Ah Mikky I'm not sick like that. I don't have a fever or anything. I probably just ate something that disagreed with me last night. Probably my dad's goulash."

"Uh huh. Well okay then. Well babe my thirty minute break is almost over and I have to get back to my computer programming class. Talk to you later babe?"

Luna smiled and blushed a little "Sure thing stud. _Call me_ anytime!"

"Hehehe, alright. Get some rest now though you here?" he said back.

"Sure thing Mikky!"

"I love you babe."

"Love you too!"

The other end beeped and the call ended. Luna went back to her shows and just laid back and relaxed. Other than this morning today was going alright.

"Yeah probably just dad's goulash." she said to herself although if a bit of worry in a deep undertone.

I mean she felt fine now. It had to have just been something she ate. Right….?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed or full of mistakes. My editor took a short vacation so I've been trying to get as much corrected as possible. Anyway enjoy.**_

"Ugh… that tasted better going down than it did coming out.." Luna groaned as she flushed the toilet.

Luna was sick again. The same mysterious sickness that had afflicted her yesterday was affecting her yet again this morning. This time it struck her at three o'clock in the morning and she was praying that her retching hadn't awaken her family.

"Luna is that you in there?" she heard Lincoln ask from the outside of the bathroom door.

Too late...

"Luna are you okay in there?" she heard Lori cry from the other side of the closed bathroom door too. "It sounds like you're sick again!"

Luna cursed to herself under her breath; blasted old thin walls.

"I'm fine sis." she sighed as she wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. "Just a little nauseous is all."

"What's going on in here? I'm trying to sleep!" Luna's younger sister Lynn called.

"Luna's throwing up again!" Lori explained to her other siblings.

Luna blushed in embarrassment as she washed her hands. It wasn't her fault she was sick but when you have a bunch of meddling siblings, the last thing you wanted was some kind of illness. More footsteps outside the door indicated that as much as she hated it, she had indeed wakened up most of her family minus her parents.

"Ergh, what is going on!? This is disrupting my beauty sleep!" the piercing tantrum of Lola echoed.

"Luna's in the bathroom throwing up again!" Lincoln explained. "And she's not answering us!"

"Aw man…" Luna sighed to herself. This was even more embarrassing.

"Woah really?! Hey Luna can I come in there and see? Did you flush the toilet yet!" her little tomboy sibling Lana exclaimed with excitement. Yeah Lana had a bizarre obsession with gross things.

"Guys leave me alone I was sick but I'm all better now!" Luna called angirly from the other end. "Just go back to bed and let me be!"

"I think it's time we initiated our quarantine procedure!" Lisa announced.

"Oh no is there gonna be another zombie flu outbreak?" Lynn asked with concern.

"Yeah! It literally took me forever to clean up all that mucus off of my clothes!" Lori screamed with worry.

The siblings continued to bicker and chatter and it was driving Luna nuts. She was already still a little queasy and the last thing she needed was a headache.

"Urgh… listen sibs, I'm okay. Just go back to bed and I'll…!" Luna started hacking and belching again. "Oh no…."

She cried and rushed back to the toilet as a second wave of nauseous struck her hard and forced her face back into the porcelain seat as her body broke out in more retching spasms. Her siblings obviously heard her and were gasping and gossiping.

"Oh poor dear she sounds really sick. I think she needs our help!" Leni cried to her siblings.

"Heck no!" Lisa cried out. "Who knows what kind of pathogens she may be carrying! Everyone, I'm initiating quarantine protocol alpha six! Everyone go into my room for decontamination!"

"Lisa aren't you overreacting a bit much?" Lincoln asked with somewhat reasoning.

"Lincoln, do you want a repeat of last year?"

"What the heck is going on up here? Your mother and I are trying to sleep!" Luna's dad suddenly announced.

Luna smiled and sighed with relief. Good ol popstar come to save the day.

Leni was the one to explain, "Luna's in the bathroom! She's sick!"

"Again?" their father asked with worry.

Luna heard a series of knocks on the door.

"Luna honey are you okay in there?"

Luna flushed the toilet and tried to stand up although she was weak from the vomiting.

"Ye… Yeah…" she managed to barely squeak out in a weakened tone.

"Alright kids go back to bed. I know you wanna help Luna but leave this to your mom and I okay?" her dad ordered and soon the sounds of footsteps and doors closing followed his command.

Luna washed her hands and weakly walked to the door and unlocked it. She stepped out of the bathroom in her nightgown.

"Luna you look terrible!" her dad cried as he placed his hand on her forehead. "Hmm that's weird you don't feel hot?"

This was strange indeed. She didn't appear to have a fever but she looked horrible. She was pale and drenched in sweat and her eyes had very dark circles. She looked like she did yesterday morning. Her dad escorted her downstairs and took her to the couch.

"What're you doing pops?" she asked very weakly.

"Luna, I want you to rest here for tonight. I just don't want you to be bothered by your siblings." he said with a worried smile and laid Luna down.

He placed a warm blanket over here and headed back to the kitchen and returned with a bucket.

"Just in case." he said with another smile.

Luna hummed and yawned, "Thanks popstar but my stomach's feeling fine now."

Lynn Sr. smiled and pat her on the head, "I'm sure Shooting Star but still we can't be too careful."

Luna raised an eyebrow when she heard him say "Shooting Star". That was a nickname he used to give her when she was a younger girl.

"Shooting Star dad? You haven't called me that since I was ten."

Lynn giggled to himself, "Yeah but me taking care of you like this, it's just bringing back memories from when me and your mother took care of you when you weren't feeling well."

Luna smiled and gave a big yawn.

"Well thanks pops but I'm beat and wanna sleep for now."

Her dad nodded and said, "Of course sweetie but if you need anything your mom and I aren't too far."

"Thanks dad…" Luna responded before sleep finally caught up to her. She closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

"Alright Ms Luna now breath deep." Dr. Davenport said as he placed his stethoscope on her chest.

Luna was sitting in the doctor's examination room on the bed while her doctor examined her. Against her personal wishes last night, her parents made her see a doctor due to her recent sudden illness. Despite her parents pleas Luna insisted on going in alone. Luna breathed in deep as the doctor listened to her breath.

"Mmmm breathing seems normal." he examined with a hum. "Mind raising your neck for me?

Luna nodded and compiled and raised her head back giving the doctor a good look at her throat. She shivered as she felt his cold latex gloves touch her lymph nodes. He gently prodded them checking for any abnormalities before eventually holding her wrist and checking her pulse.

"Hmm, you temperature's normal, your pulse is normal." He went on. "It's hard to say but other than your stomach issues you appear to be in good health."

Luna gave a weak nod but was still frowning with disappointment. Although she wanted to act tough for her family but even she was worried.

"Luna how long have your symptoms been going on?" He asked as he grabbed a clipboard and pen.

"Well…" Luna began nervously. "To be honest, I've been feeling kinda funny for the past week now and it was only two days ago when the puking began."

Dr. Davenport nodded his head and jotted down a few notes.

"I see. You said you felt funny. Like funny how?" He inquired.

Luna moved her pupils to the corner of her eyes trying to remember.

"Well before the vomiting I was feeling a bit fatigue. Low energy mostly." she sighed somewhat exhausted. "And my stomach had been feeling a little queasy. I've also been experiencing chest pains."

Dr. Davenport raised his eyes, "Chest pains? Where specifically?"

Luna blushed in embarrassment, "I… I'm a little nervous to say."

Davenport nodded, "If you are uncomfortable explaining I can get a female nurse in here if that makes you more comfortable."

Luna immediately shook her head "No no it's fine. It's been… well it's been my boobs… they feel sore like I just bench pressed a cow!"

She noticed Dr. Davenport giving a peculiar look as he jotted down more notes. Luna felt more and more sick with everything she said not sick as in she wanted to hurl, but the kind of sickness you get when you are anxious over something.

"Luna have any other symptoms occurred with the vomiting? Like diarrhea? Cramps? Bloating?"

"No doc." Luna sighed as she buried her nails into the table cushion with nervousness. "I've just been puking. Mostly in the mornings. I actually feel fine afterwards. Heck just the other day after my episode I ate a sandwich with peanut butter, sauerkraut, olives, and bacon!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the sound of it. Thing is she had been eating a lot of unusual things from sandwiches with peanut butter and mayonnaise to even anchovy pizza!

Davenport suddenly had this serious look on his face and he jotted down more notes. Luna was kinda terrified at the look on his face.

"Everything okay doc?" Luna asked very nervously.

Dr. Davenport nodded his head and approached Luna.

"Luna I know this may be hard for you to take in but all the symptoms you are describing to me are very common symptoms of the early stages of pregnancy."

Luna's heart skipped a beat and she practically jumped out of her seat.

"Whu...Whu….What!?" she gasped and grabbed onto his robes. "Please tell me I misheard that! Please!"

Dr. Davenport gently removed Luna's grasp.

"Luna I'm just saying you show the symptoms. While I can't fully confirm it without taking a test the chances are very likely."

Luna shook her head and paced in the small examination room.

"I can't be pregnant! We used protection! I can't be pregnant!" She stuttered and rapidly exclaimed to herself.

"Luna if you wanna be certain I can have you take a pregnancy test here. Considering your age we can give it to you for free and it's fully confidential." Davenport explained calmly.

Luna rushed up to him and practically shook him, "Yes! Please give it to me! I need to show it isn't true!"

Davenport could see her eyes were starting to water up and in all his fifteen years of being a general practitioner he has seen this look many times before. Poor Luna was in denial. He summoned a nurse and when she arrived he opened the door for her and a kind middle aged nurse approached Luna.

"Come with me young lady"

She escorted Luna to the bathroom and gave her two bottles of water plus the test.

"Now when you have to go just carefully urinate on this small piece right here." She pointed Luna at the small tongue like piece sticking out of the stick.

Luna nodded nervously as she took it struggling not to drop it as her hands were shaking badly.

The nurse smiled and gently patted Luna's shoulder, "It's okay young lady. You're not the first person this has happened to. Just know that whatever the results are there are plenty of people out there to support you if you need it."

Luna smiled but still shed a tear. She walked into the bathroom and immediately chugged down the two twenty ounce water bottles perhaps a little too quickly as she coughed.

"Okay Lunes…" she nervously spoke to herself. "Now all we have to do is wait…"

A half hour past and eventually Luna came out of the bathroom. The nurse escorting her could tell the results of the test by looking at Luna's face. She had look like she had seen a ghost. Her pale face was damp with what she presumed were tears. When they reach Dr. Davenport's office she slumped on a chair seemingly defeated.

"I take it the test didn't give you the result you wanted?" Davenport spoke calmly to her.

Luna eventually broke down and buried her face in her hands. Davenport got and gently pat her back as she cried.

"It's okay Luna. I know this is hard to take in."

"Hard to take in? Hard to take in! I'm fucking pregnant!" Luna bawled out sadly her voice choking off into sobs.

The poor young rock star was crushed. She hated herself, hated what she had done.

"Luna I know it's a lot to swallow but please try to calm down." Davenport tried to explain gently.

Luna refused to look at him or anyone and kept her face buried. Her hands had become soaked with tears.

"I got knocked up! Knocked up like a slutty groupie!" she sobbed and coughed as she struggled to breath. Her throat was tight and she felt weak.

"Shhh it's alright Luna." Davenport said as he knelt down to her level. "You're not a slut. You said you used protection right? Look it was an accident Luna. No contraceptive is one hundred percent foolproof."

Luna didn't respond but just kept sobbing to herself and shaking violently. She couldn't believe it. Only a few weeks ago she was a sixteen year old aspiring rockstar but now here she was, a future teenage mother.

"What am I going to do doc…?" she cried eventually lifted up her face. "What am I gonna tell my family? What am I gonna tell my boyfriend!?"

Her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were soaked to the bone in her tears. He handed her a tissue and let her blow her nose. While she was still an emotional mess she managed to calm down a bit.

"I take it your boyfriend is the father correct?" He asked with a caring voice.

Luna closed her eyes and nodded. She loved Mikhail and Mikhail loved her but… she didn't know how'd he'd react to this. Neither she nor him were ready for a child! They were still kids themselves.

"You're not going to tell anyone doc?" Luna asked with extreme worry.

Davenport nodded and explained, "I will have to keep a record of this Luna however I will not tell anyone unless you give me your consent to do so."

Luna nodded but looked down at her lap. Impulsively she put her hand on her lower stomach.

"What am I gonna tell my parents and my boyfriend…" She asked without taking eyes off of her gaze.

"That's up for you to decide." Davenport explained. "They will find out eventually though and I recommend you tell them as soon as possible."

Luna's body shook nervously, "And what about my boyfriend."

A few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Well I can't say for certain however if he truly does love you he'll stay with you."

Luna shut her eyes and impulsively hugged Dr. Davenport.

"Thanks doc." Luna said still sniffing and crying a bit.

Davenport nodded escorted her to the receptionist desk.

"Okay Luna the reception lady will handle your payment. The 'test' won't be billed and gain it will be strictly be between you and me unless you decide to tell others."

She nodded as he went back to the door to his office.

"Also Luna as soon as you tell your family and get your affairs in order I would highly recommend you schedule another appointment. With your condition you are going to need special medical care."

Luna sighed sadly and nodded. She turned to the receptionist and gave her the insurance card her parents left with her. After putting it through the machine and explaining some fiance babbles she handed Luna some papers and a copy of the receipt and wished her a good day. Luna sighed and exit the doctor's office and entered the parking lot. She anxiously pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to her sister Lori.

 _Hey Lori it's Luna. Just letting you know my doctor's visit is done and was wondering if you could give me a ride._

She pressed "Send" and then sat down on a nearby park bench. She did nothing but look at her surrounding examining the beautiful morning day. The trees were whistling through the soft wind as the birds flew in the air whistling her spring songs. Luna wouldn't enjoyed the tunes had it not been for her… discovery.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up and read the incoming message.

It was from Lori and read:

 _Sure thing Luna I'm literally on the way!_

Luna smiled and put the phone away before sighing sadly.

"Okay, I'll tell Lori but that's it for now!" She told herself. As much as she hated to admit it her doctor was right. She did need to tell someone however she wasn't ready to admit it to her parents, or even Mikhail but still she needed to tell someone.

About fifteen minutes had passed before Vanzilla pulled into the doctor's parking lot with Lori at the front wheel. Luna walked up and opened the passenger door and buckled up. She was quiet and tried not to look at Lori.

"So.. how'd it go?" Lori asked with a smile.

Luna's throat became tight again. She was so scared and nervous to tell.

"Well…." she struggled to say but couldn't just get the words out. "Lori I…"

Lori raised an eyebrow and frowned with worry.

"Luna is something wrong?"

Then she noticed Luna had looked like she had been crying earlier.

"Luna what's the matter?" Lori asked and she patted Luna on the shoulder.

Luna breathed in deep as she got ready to deliver the news.

"Lori, just make it between you and me for now. I… I…" Luna stuttered and tried to speak.

"Yes?" Lori said as she held her sister's hand. "It's okay Luna you can tell me anything."

Luna broke down and hugged Lori.

"Lori I'm pregnant!"

"WWWWWAAAA" Lori gasped at loud at the shocking news! "How long!?"

Luna closed her eyes and held her head in shame, "About a few weeks as far as I can tell."

"Oh my god!" Lori gasped again "That explains the puking and those disgusting sandwiches you've been eating."

Luna slumped over in her seat and sighed. She wanted to cry but she used up all her tears at the doctor's office.

"Wait a minute, how can you be pregnant if…." Lori's eyes widened as she figured out the mystery. "It was Michael wasn't it!"

Luna nodded without even looking at Lori.

"I'm sorry sis. I lied about sleeping over at Sam's place. The truth is I spent the night at Mikhail's the day after my birthday and well… we did it!"

Luna shook again as stared outside the van staring into space.

"Luna how could you… does Michael know?"

"No sis he doesn't."

Lori's face grew red and she curled her hands into a fist, "Why when I get my hands on that snake I'm…"

But Luna grabbed her sister's hand, "No Lori it wasn't his fault! We used protection I swear!"

"But, then how did you get pregnant if you used protection?"

Luna sadly shook her head, "I don't know sis, the condom we used probably broke…."

She leaned against the dashboard and starting whimpering.

"I'm such an idiot Lori. We should've checked for tears or something. I'm so stupid! I shouldn't of asked him to have sex! I just… I loved him so much… I wanted to…"

Lori looked at her wreck of a sister and held her.

"Shhh it's okay Luna." she gently said as she rubbed her sister's back.

"I'm a slut Lori! A no good slut!"

Lori's heart ached when she heard her sister say such things about herself. She grabbed onto her sister's arm.

"No Luna you're not a slut. Shit like this just happens. It wasn't you or Michal's fault."

Luna's tears returned as she buried her face in Lori's chest like a crying infant.

"That's what Dr. Davenport told me too…" she cried. "But I should've been more careful."

Lori spent the next ten minutes letting Luna cry in her embrace. Luna may have been only two years younger but she was still Lori's baby sister. She rubbed Luna's back and tried to shush her into calming down. When Luna did speak it was just to apologize or self criticize herself followed up with Lori assuring her everything was going to be alright. Eventually the crying once again ceased and Luna calmed down enough.

"Feel better?" Lori asked as she looked at Luna.

Luna nodded and got herself up again and wiped her eyes. Lori gave Luna a tissue to blow her nose.

"C'mon Luna, I think it's time we head home."

Luna looked at Lori and nodded before asking, "Do… do you think mom and dad will hate me for this?"

But Lori smiled and touched her sister's cheek, "Luna, there's no denying they are gonna be shocked and probably mad but they won't hate you. None of us will hate you for what happened."

Luna nodded and sighed with relief, "To be honest, it kinda feels good to get some of that off my chest."

Lori laughed a little and turned the key's into the ignition.

"C'mon Luna let's go get some fruit smoothies or something on our way back. I know you may not be hungry but you need to eat especially now that you're pregnant."

Luna looked down at her stomach and rubbed her belly. While she didn't look it now, she knew it was only a matter of time before she started showing. Once that happened there was no excuse in the world she could use.

"I guess that sounds good Lori." Luna responded "However, promise you won't tell any of the other siblings yet. Or mom and dad… I… I wanna tell Mikhail next. When he gets back from his classes."

Lori nodded with worry but understood.

"Okay Luna. And don't worry, I see how you and Mikhail behave around each other. If he truly loves you he'll stay."

Luna smiled as her sister wiped away a tear.

"Yeah I am kinda hungry and a smoothie and burger does sound good right now."

Lori drove out of the parking lot and drove into the street with her sister in tow. Luna looked at the landscape passing by through her window and sighed. She was thinking about Mikhail and how she was going to tell him she was pregnant with his child.

"Mikky…" she begged under her breath to herself. "Please promise you won't leave me."


	4. Chapter 4

Luna sat down nervously on the park bench tapping her fingers on her knees trying to keep her mind off things. She had invited Mikhail over to the park for just a little stroll. However she had really planned to tell him she was pregnant with his child. She was shaking in fear and scared despite giving herself time to summon up the courage.

"Luna!" she heard a male voice call her.

Luna looked up and saw Mikhail waving at her as he walked toward her location. He was wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt and a pair of dark jeans to match. She got up and ran towards him jumping into his arms when she reached him.

"Hey babe I missed you!" Mikhail said as he held Luna and gave her a soft kiss. "You feeling better now?"

Luna gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"Yeah dude I'm doing alright. Just a lot's been going on."

Mikhail nodded and took her hand.

"Really huh? School stuff?" he asked her.

"No," Luna responded as she shook her head. "Why don't we go for a stroll first. We haven't been out on a date since…. That night."

She and Mikhail blushed in embarrassment at that comment. But they took it with pride and held each other's hands as they went through a nice little stroll through the Royal Woods Community park. It was actually a very beautiful day for that. The sun was bright in the blue sky while the birds tweeted and sang. Mikhail and Luna sat down on a bench for a bit just to enjoy the scenery, watching the squirrels playing tag with each other and old men playing chess.

"I think you picked the right outing Luna." Mikhail responded. "This is beautiful!"

"Yeah dude. I figured we'd do something easy today." She said nervously while trying to control the fast pumping of her heart. "So uh… how's that apprenticeship you told me about coming?"

"Oh it's going fine." Mikhail said as he shrugged. "It's difficult though to balance it with my college courses."

"Yeah I see," Luna could only say with complete awkwardness.

 _Dammit Lunes quit stalling!_ She screamed in her head. Her thoughts were battling each other like two wolves over a deer carcass.

 _You have to tell him! But what if he leaves me? Well he's gonna find out eventually and he'll really be pissed if you want until it's too late! I can't do it, I can't do it! Yes you can!_

"Luna?"

 _Lunes, it's his child too and you need to tell him before doing anything! I can't! You have to! I can't! You have to!_

"Luna?"

Luna snapped out of her internal consciousness war by Mikhail who tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh what?" She looked at him and saw he had a look of worry on his face.

"Luna are you alright? You were zoned out there?" Mikhail explained.

She could only give a weak smile though in return as she tried to hide her vulnerability. But Mikhail saw right through her and rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Baby what's going on?"

Luna got up and walked to the water fountain; she needed a drink.

"Nothing Mikky I'm just a little thirsty." She explained as she took a few sips from the bubbling fountain.

Mikhail patted her on the back, "Luna something's going on. You're not acting like yourself. Is something bothering you?"

 _Now's the moment Lunes._ She thought to herself and good a deep breath.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private first." Luna said with a sad face.

Mikhail seemed a little disturbed by this. He looked scared and unsure as she did.

"Oh alright Luna." He said as he took her hand and she led him to their favorite spot by the small lake not to far in the park.

Thankfully they were mostly alone there. A couple guys on the other side were fishing but they were too far away to notice or care what Luna and Mikhail did. They both sat down on the grass and stared at the calming water.

"Luna what's wrong?" Mikhail brought up again. "You've been acting strange lately."

She looked at Mikhail with this sorrowful and distraught look.

"Mikky, remember you promised how we'd love and care for each other no matter what?"

Mikhail nodded but felt his heart skip as his mind raced with fears. Was she breaking up with him? Was she friendzoning him? He cursed to himself internally. He knew they shouldn't of done the deed those weeks ago.

"Yes babe! And I intend to keep that up." He expressed sounding almost desperate. "Lunes, is it something I did? Are you having regrets? If it's about what we did..."

"Oh no no no!" Luna immediately corrected but at the same time got up and face away from him. "It wasn't that. I'm not leaving you Mikky it's just…."

Mikhail stood up too and held Luna from behind.

"Then was is it Luna?"

Luna sighed in a very deep breath.

"You know how I was feeling sick?" she asked.

She felt Mikhail nod and hum in response.

"Well I went to a doctor about it because it wasn't going away and he did some tests and…." Luna tried to explain but she choked.

 _Fuck don't start crying again Luna!_

"And? What's wrong Luna was it something serious!?" Mikhail questioned with extreme panic. He was worried she may have some serious medical condition.

"Well… yeah sorta…."

She turned around and faced him and stared into his blue eyes. Mikhail gasped at Luna's watering eyes, just barely holding back tears.

"Mikhail, I'm pregnant…" she managed to only give a quick sigh as she spoke.

Mikhail's face widened and his pupils dilated. He swore he felt his heart enter his throat as she gave the shocking news.

"You're… pregnant?" Mikhail gasped awestruck.

Luna sniffed and gave a sorrowing whimper.

"With me?" Mikhail blurted out as he pointed to himself.

Luna fell forward and buried herself in Mikhail's arms.

Mikhail held her close but was still bamboozled.

"But how could I have gotten you pregnant we used protection?"

The wheels in Mikhail's head were turning as he desperately tried to solve the puzzle. Luna sniffed a little as he rubbed her back and he soon remembered something. During the night they did it while he was cleaning himself up, he noticed the condom had a strange looking white substance on the outside. At first he thought nothing of it but now he soon realized what it was.

"Oh shit the condom must've broke!" He gasped.

This news seemed to cause Luna to squeeze him even harder. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Mikhail, please… don't leave me!" She whimpered as she rested her head on his right shoulder. "I know I try to act like a tough rock n roll star but Mikky, I'm still a girl. I'm scared Mikky! Please…"

"Shhhhh calm down Luna." Mikhail tried to relax her. "I'm not going to leave you."

She looked up at him and sniffed a tear away, "You… You mean it?"

He smiled and places his hands on her face, "No Luna I could never do that."

He leaned forward and kissed her and she returned the kiss back. They made out the same way they did as Luna shed a few tears of happiness. When they ended the kiss he held her close to him. They held and kissed for ten straight minutes before Mikhail summoned the courage to say something.

"So what are we gonna do Luna?" He asked with care. "Do you wanna carry it or are you going to… you know?"

Luna shook her head and practically yelled, "No! As much as I didn't want this to happen I couldn't live with myself if I did…. That."

He nodded and looked at her, "So you're going to carry it to term then?"

Luna sadly nodded, "I guess so. But I don't know what to do until then. I haven't even told my folks yet!"

"Does anyone else know, Luna?"

"No. Just my doctor, you, and Lori." she sighed. "I'm too scared to tell everyone else. The 'Rents will never forgive me and my sibs, you know how they are. Lori was the only one I could trust. Mikky, I'm scared dude!"

Mikhail couldn't help it, but he shed a few tears and he cradled her in his arms. He had been trying to be strong for Luna but he was only human as Luna.

"Me too Luna." He cried to her his emotional shield slowly cracking.

Mikhail took her hand and walked her back to the park entrance. He felt her shaking in his hand and perfectly understood. He was extremely terrified of telling his parents the news as well. While Mikhail's parents weren't uber strict, they did have very high expectations of him and his siblings. If he were to tell them he got a girl pregnant, even if it was unintentional they'd never take him seriously again. He'd lose their respect and his sibling's respect as well. It was a terrible pickle he was in. He didn't want to lose the respect of his own family but at the same time abandoning the girl he loved was absolutely out of the question. Especially now she was carrying his child. At the end of the day, he figured the very least he could do is take responsibility for his actions. Whether she decided to keep it or give it away for adoption, she would still need him.

"Look Luna we'll figure something out." He tried to assure her doing everything he could to sound assertive. "I can probably get more hours on my apprenticeship and balance my classes out. That should earn me a little extra cash."

Luna could feel the tiredness in his voice however. She knew he was under so much stress and pressure now. It's hard how much their lives were going to change now and how much they realized the crooked bumpiness of the new road. She squeezed Mikhail's arm trying to get his attention.

"Mikky don't put all the stress on yourself dude." She said. "I'm responsible for this too."

"But Luna…."

However he was interrupted as she suddenly kissed him on the mouth.

"Mikky. I love you and if we're both gonna make it through this we need to be together." She softly explained. "We both are gonna need to hold on."

Mikhail nodded and sighed as messaged his forehead with his right stress was getting to him too and Luna turned his face to her.

"Honey, please." She pleaded with him as she placed her arm around him. "Don't beat yourself up over this."

The two walked out of the park and into the parking lot where Mikhail had parked his vehicle.

"Luna you want a ride home?" He asked her almost exhausted as if the emotional baggage he now carried whipped the fight out of him.

Luna accepted his offer and got in his car in the passenger seat. It was perhaps the quietest car ride she had ever been on as aside from the radio neither of them spoke. They drove through downtown and Luna felt like it was almost as if he was deliberately taking the longer routes on purpose, probably as an attempt to give them both a little extra time to figure things out. But they couldn't drive away from the reality of the situation and soon Mikhail pulled up to Luna's house.

"Here you are…" He said rather nervously. "Do you… Want me to be there when you tell them?"

Luna smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Mikky but I think I should do this alone." She answered him.

Mikhail looked a little sad at this and breathed deep.

"It's just you know my family. If you were there my popstar will go off his rocker even more." She explained as she got out of the car. "Besides you know how my siblings will react when I tell them and you're here."

Mikhail actually smiled and gave a soft laugh, "Half will probably want to smash me while the rest will be trying to beg me to name the baby after them."

Both Luna and Mikhail laughed whether it was legitimately funny or we're just nervous. Mikhail took her hand real quickly before she left though.

"Luna, I'm more worried about how my parents will react…." He said almost sadly.

Luna quickly got back in and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth.

"Don't worry Mikhail." She sighed when she broke the kiss. "We've got each other and that's enough for love."

He held her close and whispered to her, "Rock star lady, you're a miracle work for me…"

Luna giggled and held on to him one more time.

"Sorry bro, I have to leave now.

Mikhail nodded as he had to let her go and he watched her walk to her door and ring the bell. He could only watch from his seat as Luna was let in and he drove off sweating and with a knot in his throat. How he was going to break the news to his family was a task. In all honesty, he didn't think he could do it.

Luna sighed in annoyance and embarrassment as her mom and dad took turns touching her forehead to check her temperature.

"How're you feeling sweetie? Did your date with Michael go well?" Her mom asked innocently but with worry.

"Mom why would you let me go on a short date with him if you felt I was sick?" She questioned as her dad grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse.

"Because we love you and care about you Shooting Star!" Her dad explained. "Also Quarantine Protocol Alpha Six is still in effect."

Luna then noticed that Lori was in the living room with her other siblings sitting on the couch watching The Love Boat. However Lori was looking at her not saying anything but communicating with her facial features.

Luna breathed in deep and looked at her parents.

"Mom? Dad? I need to tell you guys something. Something important and in private." She said as she nervously looked at her sibs.

While she was okay with the folks knowing, with the exception of Lori, she felt her siblings didn't need to know yet. Her parents looked at each other with nervous looks but nodded.

"Sure honey!" Her mom said as she escorted her daughter and husband to their bedroom.

The Loud siblings looked at the scene and began humming in inquisition.

Lucy was the one who broke the silence (and scaring everyone in the process).

"I've been noticing Luna's been acting weird lately. And it wasn't just her sickness."

Luan nodded in response.

"Yeah, the only sound she's given me is the sound of silence! Hahahahaha!"

The siblings looked at her with confusion.

"What? I can make rock n roll references too can I?"

Lori quicky interjected, "Oh she's fine! She's just uh…. Been having boy issues that's it!"

However Lori's nervous smile and sweat sorta gave the secret she kept with Luna away.

"Hmmm I smell something off!" Lola said as she put her hand to her chin and rubbed it in suspicion like a detective.

Lori looked both ways and tried her best to keep a composure.

"Yeah she and Mikhail have been disagreeing on uh… on uh…."

But all her siblings ganged up on her and had her surrounded.

"Admit it Lori!" Lynn pointed at her. "You and Luna are hiding something from us are you!?"

Luna was scared and cornered. She couldn't give away the secret she promised to keep with Luna, she couldn't!

"Guys I'm not hiding a secret it's just that…."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

The Loud siblings jumped and the house practically bounced as their parents shouted the big news in unison.

"Luna's what!" The Loud siblings (minus Lori and Lily) screamed in unison spilling their chips and spitting out their beverages.

"Dang it…." Lori said in a disappointed tone.


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Luna's parents shouted in unison. She buried her head in embarrassment her face turning bright red.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud were distraught and a gasped. Their mouths were wide open and they stared at her then at each other back and forth. Their minds appeared to be unable to to tell how they should feel or react. Luna couldn't help but feel ashamed. While she wasn't the most innocent girl she still prided herself with trying to prove to be a responsible teenage girl.

"Mom, dad let me explain…" She tried to say but her mom cut her off.

"How long has you been sexually active!?" She demanded both mad and in shock.

Luna lowered her head and held her shoulder with her hand and whimpered in defeat.

"Luna you know how serious this is! How could you have sex without protection knowing such risks!?" Her mom asked in disbelief.

"We did use protection mom!" Luna pleaded with teary eyes. "But the condom we used broke!"

"Who? With what!?" Mr. Loud practically cried.

Luna closed her eyes and squeaked under her breath. The cat was out of the bag now.

"Mikhail… He's the father…" She lowered her head unable to look at her parents in the face.

"Huuuuhhhh!" Both her parents gasped at the revelation.

Her dad seemed the be the angriest as he snorted and curled his hands into a fist. Luna had known her dad all her life and never in her sixteen years of age had she seen him so furious. His face turned red and steam was practically blowing from his ears.

"Why when I get my hands on that snake!" Mr. Loud got up and marched to the phone by his bedside.

"No popstar!" Luna ran with her arms outstretched. "We wasn't his fault I swear!"

If her dad called Mikhail's parents especially before Mikhail broke the news to his parents who know what would happen. The thought of his and her parents fighting and arguing made her sick. She might even be forbidden from seeing Mikhail again!

Fortunately her mother interfered and grabbed Lynn Sr.'s hand.

"I think Luna's right honey we shouldn't be overreacting in a time like this."

"Overreacting!" The Loud patriarch muttered. "My little rockstar's got a bun in the oven!"

He broke down and proceeded to cry his eyes out. Both Luna and her mom rolled her eyes. He could be such a drama queen even in serious times like this.

Mrs. Loud touched her daughter's shoulder and asked in a calming manner, "Luna, does Michael know about this?"

Luna nodded her head.

"I told him today on our little date." She responded with emotional exhaustion in her voice. "Lori knows too. I told her after I found out at the doctor's…"

Mrs. Loud covered her mouth in shock and gasped again.

"Honey why didn't you tell us immediately after the doctor's?"

"I… I… I don't know…" Luna whimpered unable to find an explanation. "I was scared and… and… I was afraid you were hate me."

She was lost for words and shrugged her shoulders. Emotionally she was drained and tired. Her mom and dad came up to her and held her close.

"I'm sorry mom and dad… I'm so sorry…." She pleaded with them as she nuzzled her parents like a lost little girl.

"Luna we don't hate you…" Her dad said sniffing a little. "Granted we are very disappointed and mad but not hateful."

"Thanks 'rents…" Luna sniffled as she spoke.

Unfortunately all of the commotion and the loudness of her folks caused her siblings to hear. Naturally being the spying bunch they are they ran through the door to their parent's master bedroom.

"Luna's what!" They all cried in unison minus Lori and Lily (Lily just gave her standard "Poo Poo" as her exclamation).

"You're pregnant!" Lincoln cried out as he looked at an embarrassed Luna squeezed between her still crying parents.

"Yeah and you like totally didn't tell us!" Leni cheerfully gleed over not understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Lisa on the other hand had her hand on her forehead.

"Of course how could I have missed it!" She said in her nasally nerdish accent. "The combination of vomiting followed by nutritional cravings for absurd combinations of sustenance and lack of menstruation, street name period, all point to the signs of the first trimester of pregnancy!"

Everyone stared at Lisa in awe at her scientific diagnosis. Yeah for a four year old Lisa had an IQ that surpassed most college academic scientists. Luna on the other hand was trying to hide her face from her siblings. Her siblings immediately rushed up to her and started talking and hounding her with questions. Lori on the other hand was apologizing and trying to comfort her. Now she understood how Lincoln felt when she and her sisters ganged up on him when Ronnie Anne bullied him.

"O M Gosh I know the perfect baby clothes for the new Loud!" Leni exclaimed as she hugged Luna much to Luna's discomfort.

"Thanks Leni but... "

"I'm gonna be an uncle…" Lincoln just stuttered both seemingly proud and surprised at the same time.

Luna tried to respond but everytime she opened her mouth another sibling cut her off. Luna's heart was pumping faster and she felt a mild discomfort in her stomach that was slowly building.

"Guys…." She whimpered but to no avail over her crying parents and intrusive siblings.

"I'll have a new test subject for my next generation of scientific experiments!" Lisa announced with excitement and glee.

"No Lisa!" Lori scolded the four year old genius. "You've already experimented with all of us! You don't need anymore!"

Lola was counting off the girly things she would do, "And then we'll have tea parties and pretend that we're fairy queens…"

"Bleh! Gross!" Lana interrupted. "The baby's gonna wanna mud wrestle and play with Hops and me! Not do some girly stuff!"

Being the usual Lola and Lana argument, it ended with them getting into a fight. Lynn was jumping up and down in place throwing a few playful punches at Luna's shoulder.

"I hope you're kid will be into sports and martial arts! Then I'll have a new sparring partner! Whacha!" She exclaimed as she flung a karate chop accidentally hitting Lincoln in the process.

"Ow! Lynn!" He cried out in anger as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Oh sorry Lincoln." Lynn apologized with an innocent grin.

"Guys please I'm not feeling good…" Luna pleaded for mercy towards her siblings.

Her upset stomach had turned into nausea and her head felt like it was spinning. To her she could barely understand what everyone was saying and her vision blurred. She was disoriented and drowning in her own sweat and family noise. She then noticed her legs and hands were shaking uncontrollably. Her throat tightened with pain as she made a failed attempt to cry for the sensory overload to stop. Suddenly she felt her stomach start kicking and her mouth started watering.

"Guys… I'm gonna be sick!" She cried out.

Immediately she covered her mouth and with the speed and strength of a football running back she busted out of the wall her family had surrounded her with. She ran upstairs just barely making it to the toilet as she heaved and emptied her stomach into the toilet yet again. She moaned and whimpered as the retching racked her torso making her ribs and back feel sore and worn out. The anxiety induced sickness had overtaken her senses she didn't even hear Lincoln follow her upstairs and watch in horror as the tough rock n roll sister he knew was collapsed into a mess on the toilet vomiting and crying.

"Luna…." Lincoln was the first to approach her. "We're sorry. We really are."

He walked up and gently rubbed Luna on her back not caring that she was retching into the toilet. While Luna was unable to face Lincoln he heard her give a small squeak which indicated she heard him. Eventually her body calmed down and she was able to get up. She wiped her mouth and washed her hands thoroughly after flushing. Lincoln helped his older sister up and out of the bathroom.

"Thanks bro." Luna gave a weak smile at Lincoln.

Yeah Luna and Lincoln seemed to have a special bond with each other that was only matched with his bond with Lucy. He held her hand and escorted her to her bedroom. She looked at her little brother and was suddenly hit with memories of her playing with baby Lincoln, singing him to sleep, and helping her mother bathe him. Maybe it was the maternal hormones kicking in but she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her brother.

"Luna is what you said true?" Lincoln asked with sadness. "That you were careful when you and Mikhail… did that?"

Luna looked down and raised an eyebrow, "You know about the birds and the bees Linky?"

Lincoln pouted with a bit of annoyance. "I'm eleven Luna not six. I know where babies come from and how they're made."

Luna nodded and crawled onto her top bunk bed while Lincoln stayed down and looked up at her.

"Luna…" He tried to say but his voice was met with a faint whimper. "Are you crying?"

Luna sniffed and whimpered to herself; damn hormones. But in all seriousness she felt like she failed her little brother.

"I'm sorry little bro… but you must hate me right now." She sighed sadly as she hid her head under her covers. She couldn't bear to see him or anyone for that manner. Revealing the secret was a mistake.

Lincoln's heart sank as he heard his older sister say such a thing.

"No Luna I don't hate you. I'm just, I'm just shocked." He said trying to talk some support to her.

Luna got up and climbed down off the bed before slumping into her chair and stared out the window. Outside while it was sunny Luna could see storm clouds on the horizon. Ironically it kinda matched the situation she was in.

"Lincoln…." She whimpered softly. "C'mere."

Lincoln nodded and slowly approached his sister cautiously. Before he could ask what she wanted she grabbed him and hugged him close to her. She wasn't crying but she was breathing heavily as if struggling to take in air.

"I'm sorry Lincoln. I'm so sorry!" She whispered quietly to him as she hugged him close.

"It's okay Luna." Lincoln said as he held his sister. Again, Luna and Lincoln always had a special bond.

Outside the room the rest of the Loud family was watching as Lincoln comforted his older sister. While they watched they kept their distance understanding that this was something that maybe only a close talk between her and Lincoln.

"Luna," Lincoln explained as he pat his sister's shoulders. "Remember we're always here to help you. We're a family and it's what we do."

The rest of the family came into the room and formed a group hug around Luna and Lincoln and for the first time, Luna wasn't embarrassed and instead felt a sense of warmth and comfort she hadn't felt in awhile. Even Lucy joined in despite her usual dislike of close comfort like this.

"Thanks guys," Luna spoke out. "I need this."

"Anytime Luna!" Lori said.

"Yeah it's what families do!" the six year old Lola and Lana said in unison.

Eventually they all got together and headed downstairs. They had a long talk about what they were going to do and how to plan for this but they all assured Luna that whatever decision she made, they'd be there for her. They arranged to schedule Luna for another doctor's appointment but the biggest issue was what to do with Mikhail. Luna convinced her folks that they should give Mikhail a day to tell his parents then the two families could get together and have a discussion. Everything was planned for and Luna hugged her parents in happiness. She was just glad they didn't hate her for what happened and her siblings were there to support her too.

A small thunderstorm hit their town that night as the Loud siblings were in the living room playing, texting, or watching the newest episode of _The Dream Boat_. Luna was keeping to herself just strumming random tunes on her acoustic guitar and thinking about what happened. It had been a stressful and confusing past two days but she ultimately finally felt at peace.

"Kids dinner's ready!" Lynn Sr. announced from the kitchen causing all the children to get up and walk to the dinner table.

Dinner had been much better since their dad decided to change up the menu and it was much more exciting. Tonight's menu item was chicken parmesan with collard greens and Luna's stomach was aching with hunger. Even the younger siblings were sitting at the table since they ended the Kiddie/Grown Up table last year so they could have better quality time with each other. Despite what had happened earlier this morning they all kept the subject of Luna down since they needed a break from all the drama. Her mother was telling a story about something hilarious that happened at the dental office involving two teens having their braces locked together when suddenly Luna felt her pocket vibrate followed up with the song "Raise Your Hands!" by Bon Jovi.

"Luna?" Her dad said as everyone at the table looked at her?

Luna blushed and picked up her phone.

"Oh sorry 'Rents!" She apologized as she went to turn it off but then she looked at the caller ID.

It was Silvio.

Curiosity got the better of her and she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Luna! Thank god I was able to get ahold of you!" She heard Silvio practically gasp on the other line. "Is Michael with you?"

Luna raised an eyebrow and looked at her parents.

"Mom can I be excused for a bit? This call sounds important."

Mr. and Mrs. Loud looked at each and thought it over but nodded.

"Thanks!" Luna said as she got out of her sit and headed to the living room. "Sorry about that Silvio. What's up?"

"Luna is Mikhail with you?" Silvio practically shouted on the other end.

"Uh no he's not with 's going on Silvio?" She asked with a tone of worry.

She actually heard a couple of voices talking to Silvio on the other line and she recognized them as Mikhail's parents. She couldn't make it out but their muffles sounded like they were in a panic.

"Dammit will did you have any idea where he is?" Silvio asked back frustrated.

"Silvs cool it! What's going on brah!?" Luna angrily demanded to know. "Why are you so worried about Mikhail?"

"Because Luna Mikhail didn't come home tonight!" Silvio responded back.

Luna gasped and she almost dropped her phone at this.

"What do you mean he didn't come home? Did you try calling him?"

"No Luna! We tried calling him but it went straight to voice message. I tried calling everyone else and they haven't seen him either!" Silvio said with a panicky speed.

Luna put her free hand to her mouth and bit her fingers. Her heart sank at hearing this and she was frightened. What if Mikhail ran away?

No he couldn't of run away! He promised he be there with her he promised! Something had to have happened to him or….

"Are you sure Silvio?" She begged back in denial.

"Luna I've called everyone! My dad's been considering calling the cops!" Silvio called with worry. "Look if you see Michael or get some sort of clue of where he is call me back okay!"

"Y-yeah…." Luna could only say as she hung up.

Immediately she ran up to her room and grabbed a rain jacket and a flashlight. As she walked down her mom and dad intercepted her hearing the commotion.

"Luna where do you think you're going?" Lynn Sr. demanded.

"Sorry popstar but I have to go!" Luna just said as she tried to move past her parents.

But her dad grabbed her arm and held her. Luna didn't take too kindly to this and yelled and struggled to free herself.

"Dad let me go!" Luna yelled as she struggled and tugged only to be met with her mother and father.

"Luna what happened? Who called you!" Mrs. Loud demanded with worry on her.

Luna grunted and panted as she tried to free herself but her mom and dad held her tightly.

"Let me go! It's Mikhail he's gone missing!" she screamed as she finally pryed herself free and ran to the front door and opened it letting in some of the rain and wind.

"Wait Luna what do you mean Michael's missing?" Her parents pleaded with her.

Luna tightened her hand and started shaking.

"Silvio called me…. He said Mikky didn't show up home and they can't get in contact with him."

"Oh my god…" Mrs. Loud gasped putting her hands over her mouth. "Luna I'm sorry you must be worried sick now!"

"That's why I need to find him! He could be hurt or lost or worse…" She struggled to speak as her lips trembled.

"Honey please calm down." Mr. Loud explained and walked up to his daughter. "I'm sure it's not what you think."

"Not what I think? He promised he'd be there for me! He said he wouldn't leave and now he's…. He's…. He's run off!" Luna shouted impulsively her mind being flooded with hormones and endorphins.

Mr. Loud ran and held his daughter from behind again and she struggled.

"Dad let go of me I need to find him!" Luna screamed in anger but the tears in her eyes were telling a different tale.

"Honey I know you're worried for him but please you need to relax it's not good for your health!"

"I don't care! I need to find him!" Luna cried back as she grabbed onto the door frame trying to pull herself out of the house.

Mrs. Loud ran up and helped her husband hold down Luna.

"Honey if not for you at least for the baby please!"

Luna struggled and fought but eventually she was worn down and the stress caused her to break into a coughing fit. The Loud siblings watched from the dining room their faces filled with worry and panic. They got up and walked to the front entryway and watched as the Loud parents tried to calm down an emotional Luna.

"I have to! He's the father of my child mom! I have to find him!"

"Luna you can't go out in this weather especially in your condition!" Mrs. Loud said

Luna paid no attention though. Her only thoughts were on Mikhail and finding him. She didn't want him gone, she couldn't let him leave. She needed him.

"Mom I said let me go…!" She screamed before giving out a cough.

Her head felt dizzy and her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Luna are you alright!?" Her parents asked and to their horror Luna's eyes rolled back and she fell back unconscious!

"Oh my god!" Lori cried as she and her siblings ran towards their fallen sister.

"Is she okay!" Lincoln cried out!

"Quickly someone call an ambulance!" Mrs. Loud screamed as she held onto the knocked out Luna.

Leni was the first to grab the phone.

"What number do you dial for nine one one?!" She asked in a panic causing everyone to facepalm.

"Forget about it let me do it!" Lori exclaimed and dialed emergency services.

As Lori was calling the paramedics the Loud's were trying to get a response from Luna. She was breathing and had a pulse but wasn't responding.

"Luna wake up!" Her family called. "Luna please!"

Mikhail was alone. Nobody with him on the wet soggy grass he was sitting on. While the raindrops from the storm hid it, he had been crying. He was soaked to his bones in rain water but he didn't care. He actually felt like he deserved the discomfort. It was all his fault after all is what he told himself.

 _Coward! Failure!_ The evil words whispered in his head like poltergeists. Of course they were in his own head. Mikhail was frozen there, not from the cold rain but from his own mind.

"What have I done…." He said to himself stammering. "I was stupid! I should've been careful!"

He got up and kicked the grass he stood on and kneeled over on a tree growling with anger.

"I was so stupid! Stupid!" He screamed to himself as he punched the tree not caring that the bark and tough trunk bruised and hurt his knuckles. It was all his fault.

He ruined not only his life but worse of all, the woman he loved. He couldn't leave her but… he couldn't face her. His body was frozen. He wanted to tell his parents. Really he did but he choked. Choked on his own words and couldn't face them. He was vulnerable and scared and could only imagine what Luna must've been going through. Life had thrown a curve ball at them and here he was unable to figure out how hit it.

"Luna please forgive me!" He whispered as the rain continued to pour on him.

All he could do was freeze up trapped in his own head with his confused emotions serving as the prison wardens.


	6. Chapter 6

Silvio's heart was pumping faster than the jeep he was driving. The storm wasn't helping much either. His windshield wipers were constantly swinging back and forth as the clouds continued to bombard his vehicle with raindrops.

"Dammit Michael where are you!?" He cussed to himself as he drove around keeping an open eye out for his missing brother.

His mom and dad were back at the house talking to police over the phone about Michael disappearance. The cops weren't of much help though to be honest as they only said they would keep an eye out for him but not actually look for him. Then again their dad had a history with the Royal Woods PD; it's a long story. He tried calling several people but nobody had seen him and now he was just driving around like crazy trying to look for his brother. There was one place he had yet to look, the park. Mikhail mentioned earlier he was having a little date with Luna in the park earlier. Why he would still be there was beyond his thinking but at the current moment it was the only lead he had.

"There it is!" He exclaimed as he pulled into the dark and wet parking lot. He put the jeep into park not even caring whether or not he was in a parking line though it didn't matter since the lot was empty; all except one.

"Yes!" Silvio exclaimed as he saw Mikhail's car parked nearby. He was on the right trail.

He grabbed his flashlight and phone and stepped out into the cold and wet storm. He turned on struggling to see the light through the thick rain and trees.

"Mikhail!" Silvio called as he waved the flashlight around. He got no response. "Dammit!"

He ran into the park desperately searching for his brother which was easier said than done especially considering the weather. There were park lamps lit on but they only cast more shadows amongst the trees ironically making visibility more difficult. The park was actually kinda creepy in its own right especially during this time of night. Silvio could only explore and search hoping his brother was okay.

The hospital emergency waiting room was quiet. The only sounds were the roaring of the thunderstorm and the chit chat from the tv. Mr. Loud was pacing back and forth while his wife was sitting in her chair shaking. It had been over an hour since they've been there waiting for someone to tell them about Luna's condition. The kids were back at home being babysat by Lori while they were at the hospital. They wanted to come along but they felt it was better that just the two of them went so as not to cause more distress for both Luna and themselves.

"Mister and misses Loud?" A call came to them from a middle aged looking doctor. He was standing outside a door next to the security desk holding some papers.

"Yes?" the Loud parents said in unison as they got up and walked up to him.

The doctor gave a smile and offered them a handshake.

"I'm doctor Lewis Hartford," he said in a calming voice. "I'm here to speak about your daughter Luna?"

The Loud parents twitched and shook nervously and Mr. Loud practically fell to his knees and grabbed the doctor by the coat.

"Tell me doctor! What's gonna happen to my little rockstar? How long does she have? Does she need an amputation? If she needs a new kidney I'll gladly donate mine…!" Mr. Loud cried and begged.

"Calm down Mr. Loud!" Dr. Hartford exclaimed almost in awe at the peculiar behaviour and removed himself from Mr. Loud's grasp. "She's gonna be alright."

Almost immediately Lynn Sr. stood up and recomposed himself as his wife took his arm. "Whew that's a relief."

Dr. Hartford gave them a puzzled look as he held out his papers.

"Right… But anyway your daughter Luna is alright other than a minor bump on her head from when she fell." he explained as both Rita and Lynn sighed.

"We were informed by you and the EMTs that she is pregnant and after examining her I believe she most likely suffered from a fainting spell brought on by hyperemesis gravidarum."

Lynn Sr. looked confused and bumbled, "The hyper-what in the what now?"

"Oh it's like morning sickness on steroids honey." his wife Rita explained. "You remember I had it when I was pregnant with the twins."

The doctor nodded, "In a way yes. It's similar to morning sickness but the symptoms are a bit more intense. She's doing much better although we'd still like to keep her here overnight just to make sure."

The Loud parents nodded in response.

"May we see her?" they pleaded with worrying love.

"You may although she's sleeping right now. We gave her a mild pregnancy safe medicine to help ease her symptoms." Hartford explained.

The Louds nodded and followed Dr. Hartford through the hallways of the hospital trying to ignore their nerves combined with the uncomfortable odor of sanitizing chemicals. Thankfully Luna's room, according to the doctor was on the first floor so they didn't have to walk for too far. Eventually they came to a door at the end of a corridor and Hartford opened in up and let them into a one bed hospital room where Luna was lying on the bed unconscious but alive and well. She was covered by blankets as was breathing slowly but appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Mr. and Mrs. Loud carefully and slowly walked up to her bedside. Mrs. Loud gently rubbed her daughter's forehead causing Luna to stir a little bit.

"Shhh just rest for now dear." She quietly whispered to her out cold daughter. "Everything's going to be alright…."

Lynn and Rita sniffed a few tears back seeing their daughter like this. Their poor little rockstar now unconscious in a hospital. Mrs. Loud gently brushed Luna's head while Mr. Loud paced back and forth. He appeared to have something on his mind other than just Luna and she had an idea of what.

"Lynn honey do you think we should call Michael's parents?" She said with worry. The Louds did meet the Wolf family on a couple of occasions and both times they seemed like very decent people.

"Huuuhhh I don't know honey. I'm just still…." Lynn struggled to speak with a sigh. "I'm still kinda pissed at what Michael did."

Rita Loud held her husband's arm and tried to comfort him.

"Lynn dear it was an accident remember what Luna said?" she pointed out. "Besides I really think Michael's parents are sick with worry like we are."

Lynn nodded and finally agreed he took out his phone and dialed the Wolf's phone number.

"Remember we have to keep this civilized for both our children honey." Rita said with a smile as she looked over at Luna. This was going to be a rough ride but Rita felt within the kindness of her heart that things would work out.

It'd better at least.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry this one took so long. I've been having personal problems with health and work which have taken a toll on me so I'm so sorry I took forever on this one. Hope you enjoy.**

Mikhail was sick… sick with sadness and depression. He couldn't move a muscle as he stood slumped against a tree letting the rain soak him to the bone. Why did he run away? He wanted to confess to his act but he choked. Choked with shame and guilt. He stood underneath a tree in the park where he first asked Luna to be his girl. It was the only thing he had to comfort him and probably the only place he felt safe right now. But nostalgia and securement can only hold back the pain for so much...

"What have I done?" he sighed to himself lost in his thoughts.

Not only had he bailed on his family but also the girl he loved. It was too much to bear even for him. He shivered and sniffled back a sneeze. Whether it was the cold or he was coming down with something didn't matter now. Besides he deserved whatever he got now, at least that's how he felt.

"Mikhail!"

Mikhail raised his head at the call of his name. It was tricky to hear in the rain and thunder but he could tell it was his brother.

"Silvio?" He got up with curiosity and looked around.

Sure enough in the distance he saw the beam of light moving around in the storm piercing the darkness to expose anything hidden. Mikhail could tell it was from a flashlight and the call came from it. He sighed and got up and started to move. He couldn't hide anymore.

Following the light of the flashlight he called out, "Silvio!"

"Michael!" He heard his brother call back and proceeded to move in his direction.

The two brothers eventually reached each other and came face to face. Silvio was soaked from the rain but not as much as Mikhail had been.

"Jesus Christ Michael!" Silvio roared at him "What the fuck were you thinking running off like that!"

Mikhail lowered his head in shame, "Sorry Silvio I… something was bothering me and well… I guess I didn't wanna confront it."

Silvio let out an annoyed sigh and pulled out his phone and begin pressing the screen. He held it to his ear for a bit before speaking.

"Hey mom it's Silvio I found him!" He spoke to his mother on the other line. "Yeah he's alright… he's right here…. Okay."

Mikhail looked up and saw Silvio handing the phone to him.

"It's mom.."

Michael nodded and picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hey mom…" Was all he could stutter out.

"Oh God Mikhail you're alright!" His mother practically cried out on the other end. "Where the hell are you!?"

"I'm at the park… I just…."

"Oh my God you have no idea how much stress your father and I are in now! What were you thinking!?"

Mikhail trembled as his mother scolded though for justifiable reasons.

"Listen," She explained with some anger in her voice. "You come straight home this instance! We'll discuss what to do with you when you get here!"

"Yes mom…" Mikhail murmured in defeat.

"Put your brother back on!"

Mikhail handed the phone back to Silvio.

"Yeah mom?" Silvio spoke to his mother. Mikhail could partially hear her but couldn't make out what she was saying. "Alright okay I'll bring him back. No it's okay mom. Yeah bye."

He hung up and shook his head.

"Man Michael you are in a shit ton of trouble."

He could only nod back in return. Thank god it was raining though, at least Silvio couldn't tell the rain from the tears in his eyes. They got back to his car and once inside it was then Mikhail realized how wet he was. He coughed a bit from the dry air as he sat down. He pulled out his phone and attempted to turn it on only to realize his battery was dead.

"Hey Silvio my battery's dead can I borrow your phone?"

Silvio turned and asked him, "What for?"

Mikhail sighed, "I wanna call Luna and let her know I'm okay."

"Uh… I don't think that's possible at the moment Mik…" Silvio responded with a look of worry.

Mikhail raised his eyes and turned to Silvio, "Why? What's up."

Silvio sighed and shook his head as they existed the parking and got on the road.

"Michael, mom got a call from Mrs. Loud, Luna's in the hospital…"

"WHAT!" Mikhail barked back and his heart jumped up.

This wasn't happening! Luna couldn't be in the hospital especially in her condition.

"What's wrong with her!?" He demanded but Silvio raised his hand.

"She's alright some sort of fainting spell or something." Silvio responded. "Look right now we need to get you home."

But Mikhail wouldn't have it. He fucked up twice already and he wasn't going to fuck up again.

"No! Take me to the hospital! You know which one right?" Mikhail demanded.

Silvio groaned and tried hard to focus on the road.

"Michael mom and dad are pissed off already! They ordered me to find you and take you home!"

"I don't fucking care!" Mikhail screamed causing Silvio to jump and almost swerve out of control.

"Jesus Mik!" He gasped as he regained control of his vehicle. "Are you trying to kill us both!"

Mikhail scowled and grabbed Silvio's shoulder.

"I want to see Luna! She's my girlfriend and I fucked her up by doing this! She needs me more than ever!"

Silvio groaned and rolled his eyes at his brother, "Mikhail you know what mom and dad will do if I disobey."

"I'll take full responsibility for it!" Mikhail snapped back. "I want to see Luna!"

Silvio gave a deep signed and turned the jeep around in the direction of the hospital.

"Fine but it's on your head!"

Mikhail nodded and held onto his seat with worry. All he could think about was Luna and what he had done. He needed to be there for her.

* * *

Luna groaned and sighed as she slowly began to awaken from her unconsciousness. Her head hurt, her vision was blurry, and she was barely aware of where she was.

"Ugh… where am I?" She coughed out as she tried to rise up on her bed.

The place smelled weird and sterile almost like….a hospital room!

"Am I in the…"

"Hey take it easy Luna!" she heard a male voice say.

She groggily turned around to the voice and saw a person sitting next to her bed. As her vision slowly returned she gasped at who she saw.

"Mikhail!" She gasped when she saw his face.

He came back.

"Luna!" He approached her and hugged her close.

He was still soaking wet but neither he nor she cared. When they pulled away from the embrace Luna immediately responded by slapping him hard in the face catching him off guard.

"AH!" He yelped at the hit and slowly rubbed his cheek. "Okay I deserved that."

Luna scowled and looked at him.

"Damn right you do!" She growled. "I was fucking worried sick about you! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

Mikhail nodded in shame. "I know Luna… I just"

Luna folded her arms, "What excuse do you have now?"

"Luna I wasn't running away from you…" he sighed. "I was running away from myself…"

Luna looked at him with a scowl still.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Mikhail went up to her and knelt down by her bed.

"Luna I choked…. I was on my way back home and as soon as I got back I just… I froze." He sighed with sadness and weakness. "I was scared. About what my parents would do… they have high expectations of me Luna. I panicked and… I just went blank."

He grabbed her hand and pleaded with her. "I shouldn't of done it Luna. I was weak and was being a coward! I won't do it again! I love you too much!"

Luna's scowl went to a small frown and she pulled him to her face and kissed him. Mikhail didn't protest and returned her kiss and rubbed her cheeks.

"Don't ever do that again!" Luna demanded when they stopped.

Mikhail smiled and nodded, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Luna was serious though. She had already had her heart broken when Sam rejected her. If she lost Mikhail she didn't know if she could handle it.

"Hey where are the 'rents?" Luna asked when she noticed that her parents weren't in the room.

"They let me in." Mikhail answered as he held Luna. "They figured they'd give us some alone time."

Luna nodded and laid back down, she was still exhausted.

"Do your folks know yet?" She asked with concern.

Mikhail signed and shook his head.

"Not yet but they will soon." He spoke as he glanced at the door and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Loud coming coming to them….with his parents.

Mikhail looked at Luna and squeezed her hand gently.

"Well here goes nothing.." He swallowed hard and got up. He walked out the door and moved towards the Louds and his parents.

He noticed Mr. Loud kinda frowning at him while Mrs. Loud had a look of worry but that was nothing compared to his parents. His mom looked ready to choke him while his dad had neutral look on his lips but his eyes told him everything. His dad was the type who commanded attention when he entered a room. He didn't need to shout to let you know. You just knew when he was angered with you.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mikhail!" His father scorned in a very low but intimidating tone.

"Listen dad let me explain everything," Mikhail began. "I had to see Luna."

"That's not what we are made about!" his mother interjected. "You ran off without telling us where you went in the middle of a thunderstorm no less! Do you have any idea how close we came to having heart attacks because of it!?"

Mikhail swallowed and nodded. "Yes mom that was my fault. Look I'm sorry I just had a breakdown. There's been a lot of stuff going on."

His father shook his head slowly, "And you couldn't tell us? Something doesn't smell right and it isn't this hospital!"

"Yeah dad it's about Luna… this is also why I forced Silvio to drive me here instead of home."

His parents looked at him with worry and anger.

"Mom… dad… Luna passed out because she's pregnant." He finally choked out. "And I'm the father…"

The Wolfe parents gasped at the news and had looks of confusion and disbelief on them. The Louds were just in as much distress too.

"She's pregnant!" Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe said in unison. "And you…?"

Mikhail nodded with embarrassment. "Yes"

"What were you thinking boy!" His dad exclaimed as he raised his hands outward in front of his chest. "I thought we taught you better. Look I don't care if you have sex but you didn't use protection!"

"We did dad!" Mikhail responded in defense. "We used a condom but it failed! We didn't want it to happen but it did!"

Mr. Wolfe looked at the Louds and asked, "What did your daughter say?"

"She told us the same story." Mrs. Loud explained to them as she patted her husband's shoulder.

"Do you two have any idea how serious this is?" Mrs. Wolfe said with worry.

Mikhail nodded, "Yes mom. It's just well… I love her. We loved each other. We just wanted to be…"

The Wolfes shook their heads and breathed deep. Mikhail felt ashamed but ultimately it was his actions. He had to accept what he did.

"When will she be released from the hospital?" Mr. Wolfe asked the Louds.

"They said she'll be good to go tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Loud responded.

"Good." Mr. Wolfe nodded with and he turned to Mikhail. "Tomorrow we'd like you to meet with you and your daughter. We'll discuss what's going to happen."

The Louds nodded with approval. Right now emotions were too high for a serious meeting.

"C'mon Mikhail, let's get you dried up." Mrs. Wolfe said as she tugged her son's shoulder.

It was time for them to part ways for now and Mikhail knew it. He quickly looked back and saw Luna through the doorway. She looked scared and worried. Mikhail gave a weak smile and waved goodbye to her as his parents took him away.

It was the longest and most tense car ride he'd had ever been in.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning after didn't feel any better than last night to Luna. She was up and atem now but moved very slowly and nervously. It didn't matter while she was glad Mikhail came back to her it still didn't change anything. She was still pregnant and Mikhail's family didn't appear to take the news very well. Luna couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. She was the one who seduced Mikhail out of love. She just wanted to be close with him is all.

"Dammit Lunes…" she sighed to herself. "We really bombed this gig badly."

She sat down on her hospital bed not really feeling like laying down anymore. Thankfully she was allowed to walk about now that the sleep meds wore off. She was waiting for her mom to come pick her up and take her home and all she could do right now was tap her fingers on the hospital food tray as if it were some sort of instrument. Music always calmed her down in situations like this but this time it wasn't working.

"Luna sweetie!" She heard her mom greet her as she knocked on the door.

Luna got up without smiling or really looking at her.

"Hey mom." She spoke sadly and almost in defeat.

Rita frowned and walked up to Luna and gently touched her should.

"Luna I'm here to take you home sweetie." She explained. "I'm sure your siblings will be happy to see you."

She hoped this would at least perk her up but Luna seemed to be apathetic. Then again she had a rough week; discovering you're pregnant, almost breaking up with your boyfriend, and having a fainting spell requiring a hospital visit. Rita was surprised her daughter didn't keel over sooner.

"Honey I know it's been rough for you." She calmly asserted as she comforted her daughter.

"Mom, will I be able to see Mikky ever again?" She finally looked up and asked. "You know how devastated I was when Sam rejected me… I don't think I can handle losing him."

The words made Rita's heart sink but she totally understood. Rita remembered the atmosphere at home when Luna was rejected by her crush Sam.

"Well honey," she spoke with hesitance. "That's up to his family to decide."

Luna closed her eyes and swallowed deep. She understood and was ready to accept there was a possibility she would never see him again. Mikhail's parents did look very furious with him and her and the thought of her parents and his being together only worried her.

"Honey don't beat yourself up." the Loud matriarch calmly said as she held Luna. "And don't stress yourself out. It's not good for you or your child."

Luna nodded and breathed deep. She was completely mute, more quiet than Luan when she was in her mime routine. Rita gave a smile and hugged her trying anything to give her some support.

"C'mon let's go home. Your siblings miss you." She said as she escorted Luna out of her room.

They walked through the hallway until they reached the front receptionist.

"I'm Mrs. Loud. I'm here to checkout my daughter Luna." Rita explained to the middle aged nurse behind the counter.

The nurse smiled and reached underneath her desk and opened up a filing cabinet and grabbed a small stack of papers.

"Here you go Mrs. Loud just a few things for you and your daughter to look over and sign." She handed the papers over to Rita.

There wasn't anything too special. Just standard legal jargon, patient confidentiality info, etc. Rita signed the papers and handed them to Luna for her to sign.

"Oh I almost forgot!" The nurse handed over a few pamphlets and lists. "Due to your daughter's condition these are some pamphlets the doctor advised me to give her."

The Loud mother took a look at them and skimmed through them. They appeared to be educational panels about pregnancy and contacts to various charitable groups that assisted young mothers.

"Those are just things you can discuss with your daughter and some contacts if she needs help for things like counseling or welfare assistance." She pointed to one of the pages. "There's also a list of medicines and vitamins we'd recommend she take during her first trimester. That should help ease her symptoms."

"Okay thank you miss." Rita loud said and handed the papers for her daughter to carry. Now came the most painful part. "So what's the damage going to be?"

She pulled out her purse and got ready to be hit with the bill. While the Loud's did have insurance it would only cover so far especially since they had eleven children.

"Actually you only owe us fifty five dollars and thirty nine-cents." The receptionist nurse cheerfully stated as she typed out the bill on her computer.

Rita was dumbstruck by this news. Her daughter spent the night in the hospital so even with insurance she should have at least been charged a few hundred dollars.

"But how… I thought it would be more." She spoke quite confused.

"Oh Mr. Wolfe paid for the hospital bed last night for you." The nurse smiled. "What a gentleman he was. We only had to charge you for the meds and the test."

Luna looked up and her eyes widened at this news. But Mikhail's dad looked pissed last night and he was known to be a very froogle man. Why would he spend his own money on them?

"Oh well thanks." Mrs. Loud said as she use her debit card to pay for the rest.

"Thank you and have a good day!" The receptionist farewelled with a smile as Rita and Luna exited the hospital and walked to Vanzilla.

"Whoa finally free huh Luna?" She smiled and looked back at her daughter.

But Luna didn't look too good. She was a little pale and depressed looking. Rita could also tell by how she was clutching her fingers on her legs that she was in a lot of pain.

"Luna it's okay honey." She said as she started Vanzilla and proceeded to leave the parking lot.

"I don't feel good…" Was all Luna could squeak out.

Rita nodded, "I know honey it's been a rough day. Look as a woman who's had eleven kids I can tell you the first trimester is the hardest."

Luna just shrugged and looked out the window. While she did feel fatigued and queasy that wasn't what was bothering her.

"Mom…" She spoke out, "What if I'm not allowed to see Mikhail again?"

Rita frowned and struggled to focus on the road and her daughter.

"Oh honey don't beat yourself over thinking about it. Listen we're seeing his family tonight and I'm sure we can talk something out." She sighed as she turned left on the interaction. "Look this is a big deal though honey."

Luna gave a soft tearless sob, "It's my fault mom."

"Oh don't say that honey…"

"No, I was the one who wanted to have sex. I pushed Mikky to sleep with me." She stammered through quivering lips. "I just wanted to be close to him. I know I brought this up plenty of times but when Sam told me she didn't love me like that Mikhail was there for me. Even if we never ended up dating I still couldn't be without him. He's more than my lover mom, he's my close friend."

Rita Loud's heart sank at hearing this. Luna was pouring her heart and soul out and she wasn't using any of her rock n roll lingo. She really loved Mikhail.

"Well honey I'm sure if you speak with the Wolfes about that they might be easy on you."

Luna leaned back and groaned as a combo of a stomach and heart ache struck her. Her mom was right, this was hard.

"Don't worry we're almost home Luna." her mother spoke calmly.

The ride home seemed to take forever in Luna's mind. She felt like complete shit and was exhausted. She tried staring out the window and focusing on the horizon like you would do on a boat but it wasn't't helping. Her head was throbbing and her heart and stomach felt like they swapped places. Luna gave a big sigh of relief when she saw them pull into their neighborhood and head to their house.

"Look honey just go inside and get some rest okay?" Rita said as she pulled into their driveway and unlocked the doors.

Luna weakly opened her door and got out of the van and closed the door. With her mom by her side she went up to the house and entered. Lincoln was on the couch watching the tv when she entered and thankfully he stood up quietly enough to not overwhelm her.

"Hey Luna welcome home!" Lincoln cheered to her however with a bright smile. Luna could tell he was holding back his excitement.

"Hey bro," She groaned as she clutched her stomach.

Lincoln frowned and approached her with worry and care. He came up and held her hand and asked if she was okay.

"I'm alright bro." She sighed in pain. "Still just nauseous. You know how it is now."

Lincoln nodded and said "Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Soda?"

Luna smiled and giggled a little bit, "Linc I'm okay. Just morning sickness and all. I just need to pass out for a bit."

Lincoln nodded but still had a look of nervous on him. He cared for Luna very much as he did with all his sisters. But again, Lincoln had a very special bond with Luna. It actually kinda saddened Lincoln a little because he and Luna used to do everything together when they were younger but very recently they hadn't been hanging out.

"You can have the couch if you want." Lincoln said with a worrying smile. "I mean it's closer than your bed and you have the tv."

Luna snickered at her little bro as she patted his white hair.

"Nah Lincoln I'll be okay. My body's just out of tune."

Lincoln nodded but followed her in case she needed him. Thankfully the younger more louder siblings were outside playing while the others were under strict orders to not hound her unless she needed them. A minor exception was made for Lincoln because of course he was very close to her. As she headed up the stairs she came across Luan who was holding Mr. Coconuts and doing some sort of routine.

"Oh Luna I'm glad you're back!" She greeted her roommate perhaps a little too loudly as Luna's eyes flinched. "Oooh I'm sorry!"

"Nah Luan it's all cool." She spoke with a daze as she opened their door. The pain was really getting bad and she was almost out of energy.

"Luna, if you want, you can sleep in my bunk instead of yours." Luan offered in an oddly serious manner. "Since it'll be easier on you because… you know." 

Luna raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister. Sharing a room with Luan for almost fifteen years made her suspicious because as long as she could remember, Luan only offered you something if she was setting you up for something.

"Is this setting me up for some kind of prank Luan? Because I'm really not feeling it!"

"Oh no no Luna!" She responded shaking her hand. "I swear I'm doing this out of generosity. I swear there's no fake vomit or dog poop in it."

Luna still gazed at her with deep suspicion "What about…"

"No cream pies, pudding, or whoopie cushions either." She answered immediately.

Luna entered their room and surprisingly Luan's bed on their two person bunk bed was clean of any pranks.

"Wow… thanks Luan… I don't know what to say."

Luan put down Mr. Coconuts and hugged Luna closely.

"It's fine Luna we're all here for you." She spoke softly. "Look I know given my history it's hard to take me seriously but I am here for you Luna if you need anything."

Luna smiled and hugged Luan back before eventually falling on the mattress. Before she could say anything a wave of nausea struck her causing her to cough a little.

"Luna are you alright?" Luan looked with worry.

Luna smiled weakly and got into bed, "Yeah just nauseous. Actually can you get me a cup of water or something?"

"Already on it!" Lincoln said as he rushed to the bathroom.

Luna heard the sound of the water faucet being turned on and water running. After a few second Lincoln turned it off and came back with a small paper cup of water.

"Thanks Linc." She took the small cup and drank the water greedily.

It may have been stale tap water but it refreshed her and actually relieved her stomach.

"Ah, _I feel good_!" Luna sighed with relief as she laid her head on the pillow. The water really helped though she was still nervous for tonight.

"Do you need anything else?" Lincoln and Luan both asked.

Luna smiled and gave her siblings a thumbs up signalling she was okay. However she gave a loud yawn and they decided to leave her be for now. Luan turned off the light and quietly closed the door.

"Just holler if you need anything." Luan asserted as she closed the door.

"How's she doing?" They heard Lori whisper as they walked away.

"She's okay she's resting now." Luan explained quietly trying not to wake her.  
Lori smiled and nodded, "That's good. Because tonight mom and dad are taking her to Mikhail's place to discuss what to do with his parents."

At that point the Loud siblings nodded but frowned. They weren't present at the hospital when Mikhail's parents showed up but from what they overheard their mom tell their dad, it didn't sound good. Especially mister Wolfe. To tell the truth, other than Luna, Luan, and Lincoln, none of the Loud's really met Mikhail's parents. Luna tried to invite them over for dinner a few times but something always come up before that could be arranged. Mikhail himself mentioned that his parents were very busy running their individual businesses and taking care of him and his siblings.

"What are we going to do if Mikhail's not allowed to see Luna again?" Lincoln questioned with worry.

Lincoln was actually really cool with Mikhail almost as much as Lori's boyfriend Bobby. Mikhail actually vouched for him that one time when he really wanted to hang out with Luna and her band after school and even showed Lincoln a few notes on the bass.

"It'll be okay guys. Now we're going to have a sibling meeting tonight while mom, dad, and Luna are gone okay?" Lori asserted as the eldest sister.

Luan and Lincoln nodded.

"Tonight at seven o'clock sharp!"

Mikhail sat alone on his bed saddened and depressed about what he had done. Running away from not only his family but his pregnant girlfriend was a really low thing for him. He was self exiled in his room with only his acoustic bass and Panzer to keep him company.

"Oh Panzer I really fucked up…" He groaned sadly as he scratched the wolfdog behind the ears.

Despite what they say about wolfdogs, Panzer was a very calm dog and was very loyal to his family and could tell when someone was upset. His family rescued him as a pup from a Mexican gang leader who was planning to raise him as a fighting dog. Since then Panzer was the most loving and loyal dog ever.

"I'm surprised Luna forgave me for that stunt." He snickered but then frowned. "But will mom and dad do the same?"

The German shepherd/wolf mix just looked back at Mikhail and tilted his head while giving a canine whimper.

"Yeah you're probably right…" Mikhail spoke and sulked back onto his bed. "I mean I will take responsibility for this. I mean if Luna wants to keep it, I'll get an extra job, cut down on the music sessions, heck I'd give up music all together to support her."

The last sentence made his heart sank though because he loved music almost as much as Luna did. Before coming to Royal Woods, Mikhail didn't have a lot of friends in all honesty. It's not that he didn't try to but growing up in a wealthy family did have some major drawbacks though. For instance in his old elementary school back in Vermont, Mikhail was unable to relate to his classmates in most ways. He wasn't bullied or anything but he was largely ignored. He was like white noise in the background. Then of course the whole controversy over his dad's private military contracting firm often meant his house was harassed by anti war activists and various other radical political groups. Music was the only thing that helped him get over the social neglect and isolation. He would spend hours in his old room listening to old records of Fleetwood Mac, Steve Miller, The Cranberries, and many others.

When they moved to Royal Woods, Michigan and he finally met Luna it was like his whole world changed. He not only found someone in common with but he also soon got friends who he could talk to and turn too. Not just Luna either, Sam, Adam (their drummer), Chunk, and heck even Luna's family were there for him.

"I wish you could speak human Panzer…" Mikhail said as he stroked the dog's coat along his back. "When I'm home alone I feel like you and Kukri are the only ones who listen to me."

He snickered at the statement but it was true. He loved his family and all but they had their own things to worry about. Granted Silvio was there to provide him with a shoulder to cry upon sometimes but he was off doing his own things now, especially with his hockey and college schedule getting in the way. Panzer seemed to sense his master was feeling down and moved around and laid his head on Mikhail's leg.

"Oh thanks Panzer." Mikhail smiled and patted his dog's head. "You know, maybe this won't be bad. If I can show mom and pop that I'll do anything to take responsibility they'll go easy on me."

Panzer just yawned and nuzzled his master.

"Yeah I'm a little beat myself buddy." Mikhail sighed.

But he had to keep himself upright tonight because Luna and her parents were going to be coming over for a meeting. A meeting that could potentially change his and Luna's lives forever.

 **Two hours later….**

A doorbell rang throughout the Wolfe home causing Panzer and Kukri to start barking and yowling. The Wolfe matriarch walked to the door to welcome them while Mr. Wolfe calmed the dogs down.

"Panzer! Kukri! _Ruhige Hunde_ tscchhh!" He scolded in his native German tongue at the dogs causing them to fold their ears and hunch down in submission.

He took the dogs to their back patio door and opened them up to let them outside so they wouldn't get in the way. Mikhail's siblings were in the basement studio watching tv, their father giving them strict orders to stay down there until the meeting was over. They did this to ease the atmosphere a little bit though as they knew about what Mikhail had done.

"Oh hello Rita, Lynn, Luna." The Wolfe mother said as she let the Loud family into their home. It was clear from the expression on Lynn Sr.'s face that he was awed by the size of their house.

"Hey Teresa!" Rita Loud greeted as she walked in holding Luna's hand.

Luna was surprisingly dressed very nicely tonight. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants instead of her usual skirt and hard rock t-shirt. She chose this largely because her parents insisted she dress in something less "rebellious" as an example to Mikhail's parents. However she was scared and had a rather resigned look on her face. Thankfully that nap she took soothed her nausea earlier.

"Nikky the Louds are here!" Mrs. Wolfe called to her husband.

Nikky? Luna thought to herself. Very similar to the nickname she gave Mikhail.

Nicholas Wolfe came from his location and greeted the Louds with a stern neutral nod. Luna had forgotten how tall Mr. Wolfe was as she only met him in person once or twice before. Despite being in his fifties he was very tall and still had muscle on his body. His hair was a graying shade of black which is where Mikhail and Bernard got their threads from. The most powerful thing was his eyes. They had a gaze that instantly gave you a clue as to how he was feeling without having to read his face. Now Luna understood why Mikhail was so scared.

"Welcome to our home Mr. and Mrs. Loud." He said rather charmingly and faint trace of his Germanic dialect was still in his accent. "Ms Luna…"

Hearing him address her caused Luna too look down on the ground and avoid eye contact with him. She felt like a six year old at a "Meet the Teacher" event. They escorted the Loud's to the dining room where Mikhail was already seated down. Nicholas Wolfe sat down next to his son while his wife went to the kitchen to fetch some coffee for their guests.

"Now then," Mr. Wolfe began. "We all know why we're here tonight."

He looked at Mikhail and then at Luna with a look that made them both shiver silently. Teresa sat down to the left of Mikhail and began to add sugar to her coffee.

"Yes uh… you wanted to talk about our children right?" Mr. Loud said almost a little nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous Mr. Loud." The Wolfe patriarch nodded having sensed Lynn Sr.'s nervous shaking.

"Oh what? No I'm not nervous!" He said with a weak smile though the waterfall of sweat pouring down his brow gave it away.

"Anyway back on subject. We're here today because your daughter is pregnant and our son claims to be the father is that correct Mikhail?"

Mikhail closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes sir…"

Luna frown and looked at her love across the table. She had never seen Mikhail like this before well except when he was in the hospital by her side.

"Ms. Luna? Is this true?" Nicholas asked Luna.

Luna's heart jumped and her body trembled a bit.

"It's okay sweetie." Her mom whispered to her as she held her hand underneath the table.

"Y… yes Mr. Wolfe." She responded with a stutter.

Mr. Wolf gave a deep sigh as his wife took a few sips from her coffee.

"Look, what we really are worried about was how did this happen?" Mrs. Wolfe explained as she looked at Mikhail then at Luna. "How long have you two been having sex behind our backs?"

Mikhail looked at Luna and then to his mother.

"That was our first time doing that mom." Mikhail swallowed hard. "We didn't do anything like that before."

"Is he telling the truth Luna?" Lynn Sr. looked at his rock star daughter.

"Yeah popstar…" Luna said with a down face. "I swear we weren't doing anything like that prior to that night."

The Wolfes and Louds looked at their children with suspicion but that was just a natural reaction. Truth is kids having sex behind their parents' back was nothing new even with today's generation. However the family's were concerned as to how their kids ended up like this despite knowing about safe sex.

"Look dad we used protection I swear." Mikhail explained to his dad but also moved his eye to Lynn Loud Sr. "The condom we used broke."

"Are you sure?" Lynn Sr. judged like a Spanish Inquisitor.

"Yes popstar!" Luna practically shouted causing them to jump a little. "How many goddamn times do we have to tell you!"

"Luna! Luna! Calm down!" Mrs. Loud immediately grabbed her daughter's shoulders and helped her relax and breath deep while Lynn Sr's mouth was agape at the language Luna used.

Rita looked at the Wolfes blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She apologized.

Mrs. Wolfe actually smiled a bit and giggled, "Hey I fully understand."

She actually felt sympathetic to Luna. As a woman who carried and birthed four children herself she knew all about the pains and woes of pregnancies. And she was in her late twenties when she was pregnant with Mikhail and Silvio. She could only imagine what poor Luna, still a teenager was going through.

Mr. Loud gave a deep breath trying to keep his mood under control.

"Look we understand now. It was an accident. Now the next set of business is what is Luna going to do?"

This statement caused both Luna and Mikhail to skip a heart beat. Mikhail didn't recall Luna telling him what her decision was yet. He knew she wasn't going to terminate the pregnancy but she still didn't tell him what to do after the baby came out.

"She told us she wasn't going to terminate the pregnancy." Mrs. Loud explained as Luna was still cooling off from her hormonal outburst.

Nicholas nodded and looked at Luna, "So that leave two options left then."

Luna put her hands on the table and she took a very deep breath.

"I want to keep it…"

The Louds and Wolfes all looked at her with eyes widened at her answer.

"Luna honey are you sure?" Her dad asked with worry and concern.

"Yes popstar… I wanna keep the child." She explained as she put a hand on her lower stomach impulsively. She didn't show it now but she knew eventually it would happen.

"You understand the responsibilities and consequences of doing such a thing right young lady?" Mrs. Wolfe said concerned.

Mikhail looked up at Luna and saw that while she was looking sad, her voice was confident in her decision.

"Luna…" He spoke, probably out of line but he didn't care. "I'll support whatever decision you make."

His parents looked at him.

"Really?" his father said as he placed his hand under his chin. "You think you're ready for a responsibility as a father Michael? You think you can support a baby or a girl you think…"

"Dad I get it!" Mikhail interjected earning a few jump gasps from his parents. "And to answer your question I don't know. Maybe I can, maybe I can't. But I love Luna dad! If she wants to keep the baby then I'll take responsibility for my actions!"

"We will take responsibility." Luna corrected with a soft smile as she looked at her lover. "I was the one who wanted to have sex. Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe, I love Mikky so much. I just wanted to… you know be closer to him."

The Wolfes nodded but still were serious about this.

"Well then I give you both kudos." Mr. Wolfe said with a nod. "While I'm still not happy with what happened, it appears you two are willing to take responsibility for your actions. I can respect that."

Mrs. Wolfe agreed with her husband, "Listen you two, you are very lucky to be in this situation where you both have loving families willing to support you. Not a lot of teenage parents have that luxury so don't take advantage of it."

Mikhail and Luna agreed as did the Loud parents.

"Mr. Wolfe," Luna said with a bit hesitation. "Does this mean me and Mikky can still see each other?"

Mr. Wolfe looked at his wife and at the Loud parents before looking back at her.

"Yes Luna you and Mikhail can still see each other." He stated causing Luna and Mikhail to smile at each other. Had their parents not been there they would've been jumping up and down like that one famous hollywood actor on Oprah.

"However…" He interjected. There was always a catch. "We will be watching you two closely!"

The Louds agreed with them and got up with Luna.

"Okay now that we got this all settled I think it's time for us to head home." Mr. Loud explained as he took his wife and daughter.

He took them to the door and got ready to leave but not before Mikhail got up.

"Wait Mr. Loud just one sec!" He called.

He then came and hugged Luna in a deep embrace. She smiled and hugged him back despite the fact that their parents were in the same room.

"I love you Mikky." Luna whispered.

"I know." Mikhail responded back with confidence.

However they soon had to end their embrace and go their separate ways for now. Mikhail stood at the doorway and watched as the Louds go into their van leave. While Luna didn't wave goodbye she could see the look in her face.

"God I love that woman…" Mikhail sighed to himself before he closed the door.

He walked back to his parents and prepared his fate.

"So what's the punishment for me then?" He said as he clapped his hands together as if he was getting ready for a fight.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud smiled and said "You won't be punished."

Mikhail tilted his head like a dog, "Really? Why?"

His dad gave a low snicker while stating "Because the next eighteen years will be punishment enough. Hehehe"


	9. Chapter 9

About a month and a half had past since Luna's family had that meeting with Mikhail's. While it went over smoothly everyone knew that it wouldn't be an easy road.

Luna sighed and stared at her figure in the mirror. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties on while staring at her stomach. While it wasn't too noticeable especially with with her shirt on, her bare stomach was getting a particular bulge. It was tiny but Luna knew what it was, she was slowly developing a baby bump. This made her incredibly nervous as she was going back to school now in a desperate attempt to feel somewhat normal. So far she kept it under wraps for the most part as she wanted to keep the school life drama to a minimum. But like all pregnancies she was starting to show and she couldn't hide it anymore. Currently it was barely visible unless she had her shirt off and you looked at it from a certain angle.

"Luna are you almost done in there?" She heard Lori call from the other end of the bathroom door startling her a little bit.

"Oh yeah Lori almost!" Luna called back as she quickly put her shirt on and rushed out the bathroom not even bothering to put on some pants. In all honesty, she didn't care, in a family this big and with limited space, your siblings are going to accidentally walk up on you in your most private moments. "All yours Lori!"

She ran out of the bathroom and back to her and Luan's room where she went to her closet and opened up a bag containing some of the supplements her doctors gave her. They really helped with cramping and lethargy but she still suffered from the occasional morning sickness and bizarre food cravings. She took out a couple of pills from a white bottle. According to the label they contained a combination of Vitamin D, folic acid, DPH, and about a dozen other chemicals she'd never heard of. She grabbed the bottle of water she had on her nightstand and gulped the two pills down gagging a bit as they had a very sour taste to them.

"Kids breakfast is ready!"

She heard her mom call from downstairs. Luna quickly looked through her wardrobe and picked out her favorite purple skirt and boots. However thanks to her budding bump the skirt was a bit tight and snuggly than normal. Luna knew she was going to need some new clothes soon (a fact which Leni insisted on accompanying when the time came).

"Hey Luna!" She heard Luan call from outside. "You need anything?"

"Uh.. no Luan but thanks for asking." She said.

It was then that the rest of her siblings showed up outside too. All with looks of wanting to help her in some way.

"Are you sure Luna?" Leni said with a somewhat nervous tone. "I mean like if you need help with anything we're like here!"

Luna groaned as she pulled up her boots on her feet. "Dudes I'm fine! I'm barely into my first trimester!"

"True but given your age and environment taking a precautious course of action would be highly advised." Lisa explained in a scientific tone.

Luna just grabbed her favorite guitar for band practice along with her backpack.

"Need help carrying any of that?" Lynn asked as she flexed her arms.

"No Lynn I'm fine!" Luna scolded with a sour look. "Guys if you wanna help me can you get out of my way? I wanna get something to eat."

The siblings apologized and let her pass as she headed downstairs towards the dining room. Her parents were already seated as was Lily in her high chair.

"Oh good morning Luna!" Her parents greeted her as she sat down.

"Hey 'rents what's for breakfast?" Luna asked as her stomach growled. "Right now I'm hungry like the wolf!"

Lynn Sr got up and held a pan of what appeared to be some sort of breakfast pizza.

"I made a quiche with ham, cheddar, and asparagus!" He said with pride. "I think it came out well!"

Luna stared in awe at it and her mouth started watering. Normally she wasn't this into food like this but now that she was feeding for two her appetite had increased. The rest of her siblings made it down and took a seat at the table. Luna almost immediately helped herself to a large bit of the quiche and some apple slices. It was delicious but she really could go for a cup of coffee but unfortunately her parents wouldn't let her drink coffee now that she was pregnant. In fact one of the hardest parts was her family's overprotectiveness like what her siblings did earlier. She couldn't drink coffee anymore, her mom wouldn't let her near the microwave (despite Lisa explaining that was an old wives myth), heck she couldn't even buy makeup or shampoo without her mom seeing if the chemicals were pregnancy safe. Of course she also had a stricter schedule now with doctor's appointments which didn't combine well with the fact that her parents called the doctor for everything. They were also watching her diet and what she ate. She couldn't even eat a tuna sandwich without Lisa scanning the tuna for high mercury levels (even though the label said it was low mercury).

Once breakfast was finished it was time to get ready for school. Luna grabbed her guitar and backpack and headed to Vanzilla to put her things in the trunk.

"Okay that's about everything." She said as she loaded the last case.

She got up and entered into Vanzill and took a seat next in the middle that was in between Lincoln and Lisa. Sure Lisa had a habit of complaining about the dangers of car travel over but she was behind Lori which was very important as Lori would text constantly which led to motion sickness. Once all of her siblings got in the car the Loud parents took role call.

"Alright everyone's here!" Mrs. Loud said. "Let's go!"

They backed out of the driveway and headed towards their needed destinations.

* * *

 _Sing for the day! Sing for the moment,_

 _Sing for the time of your life!  
Come for an hour, stay for the moment, _

_Stay for the rest of your…_

Mikhail groaned and as he pressed the silence button on his alarm clock silencing the music alarm he set. He got up in bed groggy and still wiped as if he barely slept at all. The past month or so had been very hard on him. Since promising to take care of Luna and their child he had to make big changes to his life. He'd been working more hours with his paid apprenticeship at the computer repair shop as well as balancing his college classes. He also began doing more small singing gigs at some of the local restaurants and coffee clubs to make a little extra tip money. Last night in particular he didn't get back until a half hour after midnight due to playing bass at a local jazz club. Thank God he didn't have any colleges classes today so he could at least relax for a little bit.

"Another day…" he groaned to himself as he got up and walked out of the room.

Granted he was only wearing an old Metallica shirt and some boxers but he didn't care as he was too groggy to really care if anyone saw him. The first place he went to was the bathroom and his bladder was full and he really had to pee. Though this was easier said than done as being a guy, his equipment was often in "Active" mode during the very early mornings. Thinking about Luna didn't help much either. How he did his business without making a mess was beyond him but he didn't think about it. His next step was to get showered as he stunk of sweat, booze, and cigarette smoke from his little gig last night. He was friends with some of the club owners so they allowed him in to play so as long as he didn't drink any alcohol.

"Hey Michael!" he heard his brother Bernard call from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah Bernie what is it?" He answered back as he took off his clothes and turned on the water.

"First off, please don't call me that," Bernard answered. "Second, breakfast is ready when you're done. And third, mom says she better not catch you peeing in the shower again!"

Mikhail blushed and growled with anger.

"Oh c'mon! That happened one time and it was a dire emergency!"

"Whatever you say Michael." Bernard replied and soon left with his feet bumping on the floor as he went back downstairs.

Mikhail just turned on the shower and bathed himself in the warm waters. Not only did it help wake him up but it relaxed his tensed up body. Despite still only being seventeen still he felt like he had aged several years from all the stress and work. He got out of the shower after about fifteen minutes and proceeded to dry himself off. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth while he waited for the steam produced to clear up.

Breakfast in the Wolfe house was quite quiet than expected. All the members were at the table seated and eating their menu of french toast, sausage, and fruit. Each of the members was occupied with a different activity though. Mr. Wolfe was on the phone with his co partner Vince Hawthorne discussing an upcoming security contract his PMC was setting up with the Royal Dutch Shell corporation. Mrs. Wolfe was with Katherine helping her do a quick check up on her homework while Bernard was busy sketching a rough draft of a sail ship. Silvio was spending his breakfast time sipping on raspberry iced tea and reading a motorbike magazine. Mikhail finally came downstairs wearing khaki shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. He just threw on whatever he found in his dresser.

"Morning." He greeted as he walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a fresh cup. He drank the cup without putting any milk or sugar in it. He honestly didn't care, he just needed a wake up.

"Alright Vince that's good!" His dad said as he ended his call. "Welp we closed the deal!"

"That's good Nikky." The Wolfe matriarch said to her husband.

Mikhail sat down with his cup and helped himself to some breakfast. He couldn't help but notice his family look at him. Other than Bernard who was too focused on his drawing.

"Well Mikhail how did last night go?" his dad asked with a rather sunny attitude.

"Alright I guess." He said as he ate a small forkful of sausage. "Jim said he loved my bass playing skills."

Jim was the owner of the jazz supper club he played at last night. He was a middle aged African American man who used to play in an R&B group in his youth before opening up a restaurant. Real friendly guy and he let Mikhail, Luna, and their band play there on occasion under the condition they didn't participate in the debauchery and drinking (at least until they turned twenty one). He also made some of the best fried chicken and rice in the state.

"That's good Mikhail." His dad responded as he took a sip from his coffee. "You were out pretty late though."

Mikhail rolled his eyes as he chewed and swallowed some toast.

"Dad I didn't drink or smoke. Hell Jim gave me a strict no drinking rule for performing there."

"Actually that's not my concern son." He explained. "It's just your gigs have been coming later and later and you've been spending more time at work or school."

Mikhail sighed and finished his coffee and wiped his face.

"Yeah I know dad. I'm trying to take responsibility remember?" He pointed out. "Isn't that what you want me to do?"

"Yes but it can be overdone." Mrs. Wolfe told her son. "It's good you're making sacrifices to support Luna but you also need to learn when you stop and be there for her."

Mikhail rubbed his forehead by this statement because his mom was right. He had been spending way too much time at his school and job. Hell he even noticed he was seeing Luna less often and that wasn't fair to her. She needed a man who would be there for her when she really needed it. How could he do that if he was spending all that time doing everything to make extra cash.

"Yeah…." He sighed to himself.

"Michael!" Katherine exclaimed before his mom and dad could answer. "If Luna's having a baby with you does that mean you two are going to get married?"

This caused Mikhail to blush and almost choke on his breakfast while Silvio dropped his magazine and spat out some of his tea.

"I… think it's a bit early for that Katherine." Mikhail blushed in embarrassment.

"Considering that she's already pregnant I think you're past that." Bernard stated still focusing on his drawing.

The Wolfe parents just laughed at their daughter's impulsive comment.

"I'm not sure honey that's up for Mikhail and Luna to decide." Mrs. Wolfe teased as she patted her daughter's head. "C'mon let's go get you ready for school!"

She got up and took her daughter upstairs to her bedroom to help her get ready for the day. Bernard's backup was already ready to go and he had it slung to his chair.

"Hey dad." Mikhail said as he looked at his father. "Can I see Luna today after school?"

Mr. Wolfe finished his coffee and nodded.

"Son you don't need to ask me for permission to see your girlfriend now."

Mikhail got up and took his plate to the sink and rinsed it off before throwing it in the dishwasher.

"Thanks dad. It's just, I need to spend more time with her."

"Of course. A woman needs a man who's willing to make sacrifices but she also needs a man who can be there for her." Mr. Wolfe said in an almost sage like way.

"Yes dad." Mikhail nodded in reply.

"Btw, the Louds talked with your mom and I and we have a little activity for you and Luna to do together tonight."

"Really? What's that dad?"

Mr. Wolfe just gave a sly grin, "You'll see tonight."

 _That can't be good_ Mikhail thought nervously.

* * *

School was thankfully uneventful for Luna today. She was worried people had already found out but thankfully her teachers were able to keep it under wraps, though who knows how long that would last. She did tell Sam and Adam about her pregnancy though and they were surprisingly excited for her and promised their personal support. Bernard, Mikhail's younger brother also approached her and gave her some sort of eagle totem. He said it was a gift from their grandmother on their mom's side and that it was supposed to bring good luck and health. Neither of them believed in that American Indian spiritualism but Luna accepted it as thanks.

She was in Vanzilla with her other older siblings as the middle and elementary schools their younger siblings went to didn't end until a half hour later. Lynn was also with them having started her high school freshman year this school year. Lori was driving them back on their parents' behalf since they've been very busy lately.

"So Luna how did your day go?" Lori asked her sister as they were driving downtown.

"Hmm?" she sighed back. "Oh it was alright I guess."

"Nobody gave you crap for being pregnant right?" Lynn said as she stretched her arms.

"No Lynn I'm alright."

"Oh I'm so excited for you and Mikhail tonight!" Leni exclaimed with glee causing her other siblings to gasp.

"Leni don't!" They all shouted in unison.

"What? I was just going to tell Luna mom and dad invited Mikhail over to take care of Lily for the day while we went to help dad at the restaurant?"

All the loud siblings minus Luna and Leni facepalmed and groaned.

"Wait? Why are _me and Michael_ going to watch Lily?" Luna asked with confusion.

Lori sighed, "Well the Wolfes talked with mom and dad and they'd think they should test your abilities to take care of a baby as parents."

Luna's heart jumped with nervousness. "Whoa whoa what a minute? We're taking care of lily by ourselves?"

The other siblings nodded.

"Yep. No help from any of us." Lynn explained.

Luna was nervous at this thought. Sure she would play and hold Lily on occasion and she was a good babysitter but she was more used to taking care of older children about Lucy to Lincoln's age. She had never babysat kids as young as Lily. Not to mention, Mikhail had no idea of how to take care of babies either at least to her knowledge.

"I don't know about this guys." Luna swallowed nervously. "I mean, I'm sure I can do it but what about Mikhail?"

Leni smiled and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"You two will be alright!" She cheerfully stated. "You are one of the best babysitters in Royal Woods."

"Yeah!" Luan added. "And you can show Mikhail the proper way to take care of babies!"

Luna smiled and nodded, "Yeah you guys are right. I'm just nervous about Mikky. I hope he can handle it."

"Didn't you say he used to babysit his cousins when he was younger?" Lori inquired as they turned right on Futter Street.

"Yeah but that was four years ago and his cousins and five and six at the time. I'm not sure about babies." Luna nervously frowned.

Luan and Leni hugged her with assurance.

"Don't worry you guys will be fine." Leni said.

Eventually they reached Franklin Avenue and reached their house. Mikhail's car was parked on the side of the road and they saw him on the front porch with his acoustic bass in hand strumming a few songs.

"There he is." Lori said as she pulled over and let Luna out. "Listen, while you and Michael will be on your own, you are free to call mom and dad if you need help."

Luna nodded and got her things and existed Vanzilla. She had a spare key to her house and walked up the driveway to their front door as her siblings drove on to their dad's restaurant.

"Hey Luna!" Mikhail called to her.

She ran up to him and hugged him close. She was nervous though.

"You know why you're here right?" Luna asked with a distraught look on her face.

Mikhail nodded, "Yeah, your mom explained when I got here before she went to your dad's restaurant."

They both headed inside the Loud house which was surprisingly very quiet for today since they were the only ones there besides Lily.

"So… what should we do first?" Mikhail asked kinda nervous and uncertain.

"Well we should probably go check up on Lily." Luna said as she smiled.

They escorted him upstairs and reached Lily and Lisa's room. Mikhail had actually never been in there before and it amazed him. The room was chaotically organized and smelled very peculiar. But it wasn't because of Lily's diaper pail but it was Lisa's elaborate chemistry set! Mikhail knew the four year old Lisa was a genus but he had no idea the scope of her intelligence.

"Woah…" Mikhail gasped in amazement as he approached Lisa's chemistry set.

"I wouldn't't touch those if I were you Mikky." Luna warned as she approached Lily's crib. "Trust me bro, they give off some nasty pyrotechnics."

Mikhail's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. Why Lisa would work with flammable equipment with a baby nearby was worrying.

"Okay then." He stepped away with caution and joined Luna at Lily's crip.

Lily was awake but thankfully she wasn't cranky and was actually giggling.

"Hey Lilster!" Luna said softly as she tickles her baby sister with her finger. "How's my little dudette doing?"

"Hehe! Babbooba!" Lily giggled and took Luna's hand.

Mikhail couldn't help but smile. I mean he'd seen his brother Bernard and sister Katherine as babies but that was a long time ago.

"Aww she's so precious." He blubbered over how precious she looked. Then again that could of been his paternal instincts taking over.

"You know Luna this may not be so bad. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

As if the spirits of karma accepted his challenge Lily suddenly began to scrunch her face and grunt. Luna's eyes widened as she had seen this look way too many times before.

"You might wanna plug your nose dude." Luna said as she backed away

 **PPFFFFFFBBBBTTTTT!**

Lily gave a sigh of relief and instantly Mikhail's nose was struck with a very foul odor that he vaguely remembered from his younger days with his siblings.

"Oh god!" he coughed and backed away covering his nose and mouth. "That's pungent"

"Hehe… poo poo!" Lily giggled as she tried to walked to her crib's edge her full diaper sagging behind her.

"Well… I guess we'll have to change her now." Luna looked nervously with a look that indicated she was suppressing her gag reflex.

Mikhail nodded and agreed as he carefully walked up and picked Lily up. Her diaper sagging underneath her only added to the gross factor and caused Mikhail to cough as he placed her on the changing table. This was difficult as Lily wouldn't stop wiggling and hold still.

"Okay so what do we do?" Mikhail looked nervously at Luna who was kinda unsure.

While Luna took care of little many times changing her diaper was something she didn't do. That was usually Lincoln's, Lori's, or her mom's territory.

"Well, I've seen mom and Lori do it a couple of times." She nervously shrugged her hands.

"Okay I can do this…" Mikhail said but with great hesitation. "I mean I've gutted deer and wild boars while hunting with my dad. This couldn't be any worse than that right?"

They both swallowed hard as Mikhail slowly unstrapped Lily's diaper and slowly opened it.

"SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!" Mikhail gasped!

Opening Lily's dirty diaper was like setting off a chlorine gas bomb! The smell was overbearing and even Luna who had been around Lily many times before was gagging.

"Oh my… *cough* this is pungent!" Mikhail gasped as he coughed and gagged at the horrific site.

Lily giggled and laughed completely oblivious to what was happening. Well at least she was getting entertained. Mikhail got back up and slowly removed the soiled diaper from under Lily and carefully wrapped it up before placing it in the dirty diaper pail. Luna came up with some wipes and powder and helped clean up Lily. Mikhail tried to stay strong but he was looking a shade of green.

"Uh Mikky are you gonna be alright?" She came up with concern.

"Ye…yeah…" Mikhail groaned back as he hiccuped a little bit trying very hard not to lose his lunch in front of Luna and the baby.

Once they had gotten Lily cleaned and powdered, Luna placed a clean diaper on Lily and picked her up.

"There we go little dudette all nice and clean." She said still breathing in heavily as the diaper's smell still lingered.

She suddenly heard Mikhail run towards the bathroom coughing and gagging with force. She walked to the bathroom cradling Lily in her arms as if she were her own baby.

"Uh Mikky you alright?" Luna questioned as she approached the still open door.

Mikhail was heaving but thankfully nothing was coming up but it was still a gross sight.

"Do I sound like I'm okay!?" He practically screamed back as he coughed up a thick glob of phlegm into the toilet.

She walked up to Mikhail and gently patted his back.

"Hey it's okay Mikky you did good." She tried to speak reassuring.

Mikhail finally stopped dry heaving and managed to summon the strength to get back up. He was sweating heavily and was paler than Lucy.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Luna." He wheezed clutching his chest as he walked to the sink and proceeded to wash his hands. "Fuck I thought I'd seen it all…"

"Mikky!" Luna scowled in an almost maternal way as she covered Lily's ears. "Not in front of Lily!"

"Oh sorry!" Mikhail apologized and she walked up and patted Lily's head.

Lily giggled and clapped her hands together at Mikhail's arm. Mikhail smiled exhausted but still alive. However he still had the whole night ahead.

 _Man being a dad sure isn't easy…_ He thought to himself as he smiled at the scene of Luna holding Lily.

In all honesty, she kinda looked like a mother with her baby and Michael could only smile.

 _God I love that woman…._ He thought to himself.

"C'mon Michael let's take her downstairs to play." Luna said as she let Lily play with her hand.

Mikhail smiled and nodded.

"That's a great idea!" He said and booped Lily's nose. "But no more stinkies please!"

Lily giggled and cooed in a way that probably translated as "No Promises!".


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think Luna and Michael will be alright?" Mrs. Loud said as she sat down in her husband's restaurant with Teresa Wolfe. "I mean I'm confident about Luna but, no offense to him, I'm not sure about your son."

Mrs. Wolfe nodded as she sipped from a tall glass of iced tea she ordered. She had stopped into the Loud restaurant for a quick bite and to hopefully chat with Rita. She and her actually became good friends long before their children started dating though Luna meeting Mikhail played a role.

"They'll be alright Rita." She assured the Loud mother. "Yeah Mikhail's not very experienced with children that young but that's why my husband and I wanted to set this activity up."

Rita nodded though still had a look of worry on her face and she actually started to feel sad. Then again it could just be age catching up with her. She sighed as she felt like time was moving by so fast. Lori was in community college, Leni had miraculously made it to her senior year, and now Luna was pregnant.

"Man it seems like only yesterday my little rockstar was still in diapers," Mrs. Loud sniffed a little at the memories. "Now my baby's going to have a baby of her own."

Teresa tapped Rita's shoulder and said, "It's okay Rita I know how it is. Watching Silvio and Mikhail grow up from bouncing baby boys into men wasn't easy on me either."

Teresa had a lot of fond memories of her eldest sons as well. She still had old photos of them when they were much younger. Especially Mikhail. She remembered the very first time he began playing music when he began plucking on her father's old cello when he was young. And when he got his first bass guitar when he was only eight years old. Oh he would play that thing for hours throughout the evening. It drove them nuts! Most children hate being forced to practice an instrument but she felt that forbidding him from practicing as a punishment was a first time.

"Teresa if you don't mind me asking," Rita Loud asked. "Why did your husband pay for Luna's hospital bill when she fainted last month?"

"Oh?" Teresa inquired as she finished the last of her iced tea. "He said that it was the least he could do."

Rita was confused by this statement. She remembered when they first got the news Nicholas looked like he was ready to kill his son! He didn't seem too pleased with them either. Truth be told while she spent a lot of time with Teresa she never really got to know her husband more. Nicholas Wolfe did join them on a few outings but he rarely spoke to Rita about himself other than

"But why?" She asked. "I'm not saying I don't appreciate it, it's just the emotions of that evening were tense."

"I know." Teresa nodded. "Look Rita, you mentioned that prior to discovering music, Luna was just a girl who felt like she didn't belong?"

Rita nodded with agreement. Luna when she was younger was the middle child initially when she had Luan and Lynn Jr. Luna didn't know what she wanted to do with her life and struggled to relate with her sisters. Really it seemed like the only person she connected with was Lincoln. She could sing very well and play a few instruments but attending that Mick Swagger concert changed her for the better. It seemed like she finally came out of her shell and found the confidence and passion that was always there for music.

"Well, Mikhail was the same when he was younger." Teresa said. "See, Mikhail had great difficulty making friends when he was a child. It wasn't that he didn't try but when you have wealthy parents it's actually difficult to make stable friends."

She continued on.

"See, Mikhail couldn't relate to his peers on most things and at the time, he lacked the confidence his brother Silvio had. Not to mention Mikhail felt like the few who did hang out with him either did so because of our money or out of pity. Most kids saw him as some spoiled rich kid rather than the sweet boy he was."

Rita's heart sank at hearing this. Poor Mikhail did have a tough time and she could imagine it.

"Most kids ignored him, he didn't have any friends, and when he tried, they usually ended in failure." Teresa explained as she stared at the food on her table reflecting on her memories. "See Mikhail started playing music because it was the only thing that gave him some comfort."

Teresa took a bite from her chef's salad and continued, "Also when my husband's company got involved in some controversial US military issues, that was when the nightmares really happened. We began having protestors coming at our doors. We were getting constant phone calls from the press and hecklers. Soon even our sons lost their voice and nobody at school wanted to be associated with them. Mikhail got the worst of it though."

Teresa sighed as she remembered the terrible memory of Mikhail coming home from school crying because of the harassment. The worst was when the news called her husband the "Duke of Death" and Mikhail was dubbed the "Prince of Death" by many in the social media comments.

"Oh my." Rita said with a sympathetic look. "I had no idea he went through all that. I mean being bullied is one thing but being ignored and treated like background noise…"

One of the reasons why Rita had so many children to begin with was because she was an only child. Well she did have a younger sister but tragically she died from pneumonia as an infant leaving Rita and her parents on their own. She was very lonely herself as a young girl and while she had a few friends in high school, she was mostly ignored by her classmates. Rita still got sad from the memories of isolation and neglect from social peers.

"When we moved here from Vermont to escape the media harassment my husband was receiving we hoped that the change of scenery would help our children." Teresa spoke softly as she wiped some ranch sauce off her face with her napkin. "The day Mikhail came home from middle school after meeting your daughter, it was like a spark ignited in him. He was much more positive and in the weeks following we learned he had gained more friends. Friends who cared about him for him and his passion for music."

Rita smiled and awed at the story. It was so sweet!

"Rita, I think Mikhail cares for Luna not just because he loves her but just like how Mick Swagger opened up your daughter to music, she opened him up." Teresa explained with a smile. "And when she and him began dating, oh I've never seen him smile so much!"

Rita had to battle the tears of joy that were welling it. It touched her heart that her daughter had such a big positive influence on someone else.

"So that's why Nicholas paid for Luna's hospital bed." Teresa explained with a smile. "Because while granted we didn't want this to happen, Luna changed our son for the better. I guess that was his way of saying thank you."

Rita leaned forward and gave Teresa and friendly hug.

"Thanks Teresa." She thanked at the bottom of her heart.

Teresa smiled and returned the hug. She knew Nicholas could come off as cold at times but she knew underneath his tough exterior he had a good soul.

"Honey can you come help me out in the kitchen!" she heard her husband Lynn call. "We got a big order coming up!"

Rita laughed and got up.

"Well thanks Teresa. Oh and tell your husband he has my thanks."

Teresa nodded and finished her salad.

"I'll let him know." She smirked as she got up and placed her money on the table plus a tip.

Teresa walked out of the restaurant and into the warm air of the day. She took in a deep breath and felt a weird sense of relief. As if a very heavy weight had finally been lifted off her. She got walked to her car and got in to drive back to her office in downtown. She had never been a happier woman.

* * *

"Now be careful Lily!" Mikhail giggled as he let Lily pluck the strings of his bass guitar.

Lily giggled and plucked a few strings making the bass give off a few out of place notes but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hehe… soobeebo!" Lily babbled as she began patting the bass's wooden frame creating almost a percussion like sound.

"I think she likes your bass dude!" Luna giggled as she watched from behind the couch leaning over as Mikhail was sitting next to Lily. "Maybe she should be our bass player."

Mikhail laughed, "Oh she'll need a lot of practice before that."

Lily just giggled and crawled off the couch and towards her favorite stuffed giraffe toy and hugged it. Mikhail couldn't help but giggle at how adorable she was.

"Wonder what our baby will be Mikky." Luna spoke suddenly causing Mikhail to turn around. "Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Uh it's a bit early to figure that out." Mikhail explained as he strummed a few notes on his bass guitar. "I mean you're barely a month in."

Luna giggled and kissed Mikhail's forehead, "I know dude but it's fun to think about."

Mikhail smiled and then looked back at Lily who was walking around cradling her giraffe. Suddenly a gurgle sound came from Lily's stomach.

"Sounds like she's hungry." Mikhail spoke as he walked up to her. "You hungry Lily?"

"Poo poo!" Lily exclaimed with a giggle.

Luna laughed as she walked up and picked Lily up, "I think that's a yes dude."

They both headed towards the kitchen and placed Lily in her high seat.

"So can she eat solid foods yet or is she still on liquids?" Mikhail asked with curiosity.

"She can eat some soft solids like mashed potatoes." Luna explained as she opened the fridge. "I think mom keeps some food for her in the fridge."

Luna got ahold of some soft food that was safe for Lily to eat without choking and approached her with a small spoonful.

"Alright Lilster open up the tunnel!" Luna cooed with the classic 'Here comes the train' technique.

Lily giggled and opened up allowing Luna to feed her however some of the food dribbled down her chin requiring a clean up.

"Man it's hard to believe she'll be two in a few more months." Mikhail smirked as he watched Luna feed Lily.

"I know bro!" Luna said as she fed Lily more food.

Lily wiggled and giggled as she ate cooing occasionally at her caretakers.

"Hold still Lily we don't wanna make a mess." Luna smiled as she fed the last spoonful into Lily. "Hey Mikky you wanna grab her sippy cup and fill it with warm milk?"

"Oh sure!" Mikhail answered and grabbed a clean sippy cup for very young children. "Uh do I need to use the stove or is this microwavable safe?"

"I think it's microwavable." Luna responded as she wiped some of the mush off of Lily's face. "I think mom heats it for about thirty seconds."

"Alright." Mikhail answered as he poured some milk into a cup and heated it in the microwave for the time Luna stated.

When it was done Mikhail carefully took it out and gently checked it so it wouldn't burn the baby. It was just right and he handed it to Luna who gave it to Lily. Mikhail was impressed with how Luna was able to take care of Lily. Then again she was the third eldest in a big family and probably had to do her fair share of being a surrogate mother already. He began to suspect this was more aimed at him than Luna. Lily took the sippy cup and began guzzling it down.

"Whoa easy Lily." Mikhail laughed with Luna as they watched her jug the milk as if she was in a drinking contest.

However when Lily was done drinking she suddenly began to hiccup and heave a little.

"Uh is she alright Luna?" Mikhail asked with worry.

"Nah she just needs burping." Luna explained as she picked up Lily. "You wanna try?"

Mikhail nervously shrugged and carefully took Lily.

"Okay turn her around so her head's on your shoulder. Make sure you have a good grip on her."

Mikhail complied and did so making sure he had a firm grip on her.

"Now just gently pat her on her lower back."

Mikhail gently patted Lily on her back and no sooner she let out a massive burp that would've put Silvio to shame.

"Whoa!" Mikhail exclaimed with shock as he carefully held Lily in front of him. "How can something so big come out of a cute little girl like you?"

"Boo boo!" Lily giggled and squirmed in Mikhail's hands.

Luna smiled and took Lily back, "I think she's thanking you for a good job."

"You know this isn't too bad." Mikhail said. "Other than that chemical bomb she dropped earlier it isn't too bad. Then again, this is just one night."

Mikhail and Luna spent the next couple of hours playing and watching Lily. Sometimes they played blocks with her, other times they took turns singing Fenton the Feel Good Fox's jingle to her. So far it wasn't too bad and Mikhail got to better interact with a young child. Lily seemed to be bonding very well to Mikhail and he was even able to calm her down when she accidentally bit her finger while playing with her teething toy.

"There there Lily you're alright." Mikhail said as he gently pat Lily's back.

She began to cease crying but let out a very loud yawn and nuzzled him.

"Aw she looks like she's tired." Luna smiled and they gently put her back in her crib making sure she was properly positioned and covered her with her favorite blanket.

"Sleep tight little dudette." Luna kissed Lily's forehead.

They turned off the light and carefully walked out of the room not wanting to wake her up.

"Okay so now what?" Mikhail said as he shrugged.

Luna surprised Mikhail by going in to him for a hug. Mikhail held her back and rubbed her shoulders.

"Luna do you think I can handle a baby?" Mikhail questioned.

Granted tonight wasn't too hard but this was just one night with a baby. Being a parent would be a twenty four seven job.

Luna sighed and held onto Mikhail, "It's alright Mikky. To be honest I'm scared too. But…" She looked up at Mikhail's eyes "I want to be with you and I want to raise our child with you."

She took one of his hands and placed it on her abdomen. Mikhail could barely feel the small but developing bump on her stomach. He rubbed her belly causing Luna to purr like a cat. Without even thinking both he and Luna went in for a kiss.

"No matter what happens Michael, we need to be here." She said when they stopped. "Together."

They began to make out in the hallway not caring if anyone accidentally walked in on them. Mikhail yipped a little when he felt Luna start rubbing his hips. Even under his t-shirt he could feel her soft and tender touch.

"Mikky… please… I need you." She sighed very seductively as she carressed Mikhail.

Mikhail blushed and swallowed hard, "Uh babe I love you too but should we be doing this?"

Luna held his head and kissed him passionately tasting him and feeling his breath.

"It might be the hormones but I don't care Mikhail." Luna cooed and kissed his throat causing him to gasp. "Besides, it's not like you can get me pregnant again."

She giggled and kissed him but this time Mikhail didn't protest. He needed her too. He need to hold her, to pleasure her, to love her. Luna took Mikhail to her and Luan's room. They found an old sleeping bag and laid it across the floor as they took their clothes off as her bunk didn't have the room or strength for two people on the same mattress. Before they knew it, they were in the sleeping bag, naked, with Luna on top of Mikhail

"Mikky… I love you so much…" Luna gasped as she pulled Mikhail close to her embrace. The burning fires of passion were in their bodies and she held him close as they made love.

The young lovers breathed and moved with each other in their romantic dance. After about fifteen minutes Luna could tell that he was "close".

"I need this so bad…" Luna moaned as she nuzzled against Mikhail her climax fast approaching.

"I want this so bad…" Mikhail responded and kissed his lady lover. "Oh Luna!" Was all he could gasp and he finally climaxed with her.

The sensation and emotions were high as the two lovers were together. For just this once, everyone felt perfect and euphoric.

Once the deed was done she smiled and kissed him passionately. She hadn't felt so loved since that evening which got her in this situation.

"Mikky. I know we didn't plan this to happen," Luna began between deep breaths. "But, I'm happy to be carrying your child."

Mikhail smiled and kissed Luna on the cheek, "I promise to be a good father Luna."

She sighed and nuzzled him close but the mood was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door and shocked blushed face of Luan staring at them!

"Uh… hey sis?" Luna blushed in complete embarrassment.

* * *

 **Ten minutes earlier…..**

The Loud family were in Vanzilla on their way back from the restaurant. It had been fairly busy for a weekday night but that was okay though. Lisa, Lola, and Lana were passed out asleep in the back of the van while Lori was chatting on her phone with Bobby. Leni was telling Lincoln how to get ketchup stains out of his favorite shirt while Luan was telling jokes about all the stuff she saw customers do much to the annoyance of Lynn sitting next to her. As for Lucy… she was just being her usual spooky self.

"Do you think Lily's okay honey?" Mr. Loud asked his wife somewhat nervously.

"Oh Lynn they'll be alright. Luna's taken care of Lily several times and Michael is a nice young man." Rita explained with confidence. "I spoke to Teresa today at the restaurant and she thinks her son will be good."

"I guess you're right." He answered but his mouth cringed from a thought. "But was it okay for us to leave them alone I mean… you know how they are…."  
Rita just laughed at her husband's paranoia.

"Oh Lynn it's fine." Rita patted Lynn's shoulder while winking. "And besides you remember how we acted when we were their age."

"Rita there are children present!" Lynn scolded. "Besides it's not the same. I mean, the idea that Luna did… that….with him."

"Oh Lynn honey I know you're close to Luna but she's growing up." Mrs. Loud softly told her husband. "She's not going to be our little Shooting Star forever."

Lynn sighed at the truth his wife said. Luna wasn't a little girl anymore though granted they wish she didn't grow up this quickly.

They pulled into their driveway and parked Vanzilla in their space. The Loud family got out with Lori, Leni, Lynn, and Lincoln carrying the younger ones who fell asleep in the car out and into the house.

"Well the house is still intact so that's a good sign." Lynn Sr. noted as he looked around. "Where's Luna and Michael?"

They thought about calling them but they didn't' wanna wake the younger kids or Lily.

"Luan you wanna go find your sister for us?" Mr. Loud told his comedic daughter.

"Sure thing dad!" Luan cheerfully said as she headed upstairs carrying the sleeping Lisa with her.

She went to Lisa and Lily's room and carefully set Lisa in her bed and tucked her in. She went over to Lily's crib and saw her sleeping peacefully with her blanket and favorite teddy bear.

"Awww." Luan gawed under her breath. "Sleep tight little Lilster."

She tiptoed out as to not wake Lisa or Lily and closed the door. She then walked over to her and Luna's room and that's when she heard the noise. It sounded like Mikhail and Luna were talking about something.

Luan opened the door, "Hey guys we're home and…."

Luan gasped and her eyes widened at what she saw. On the floor next to their bunk bed in a large sleeping bag was Michael and Luna, together.

Her sister and her lover both jumped up and blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh… hey sis?" Luna tried to speak casually as she gave a cringe smile.

Luan couldn't believe she walked into that. Normally she'd make some sort of pun or joke but she was too shocked at what she saw.

"Uh… mom and dad are home." Luan explained emotionless and almost in a catatonic state.

"Oh shit!" Luna yelped as she got up forgetting that she was… bare.

Mikhail got up too, "Crap if your parents catch us… Luan are you okay."

Luan pointed down with a massive blush and it was then Mikhail realized he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Oh crap!" he blushed as he covered his private area with his hands though Luna tossed him his boxers.

"Hurry Mikky!" Luna exclaimed as she pulled up her panties and sliding on her bra. She turned to her sister. "Luan please stall mom and dad!"

Luan just nodded without saying anything and closed the door. She turned to the hallway and saw Lori, Leni, and Lincoln walking out of Lola and Lana's room. Lynn and Lucy had fallen asleep already.

"Luan are you okay?" Lincoln asked when he saw the look on Luan's face. "Where's Mikhail and Luna."

Luan could only stare speechless and give hand signals doing her best to mime what she had seen. It took them awhile before they gasped at the realization.

"You… caught them!" Lori exclaimed as she covered her mouth.

It was then they saw Rita and Lynn Sr. talking and heading up the stairs!

"Oh no!" Leni exclaimed as the Loud parents got upstairs.

"Hey kids did you find Michael and Luna?" Lynn Sr. asked as he reached the top with his wife. "Eh… you kids okay?"

He noticed they all looked chalk white and were staring at each other.

"Uh everything alright?" Rita said as she looked around and noticed that Luan was bright red as if she were blushing. "Is your sister okay Luan?"

"Oh uh… yeah they're fine they just need a few minutes?" Luan impulsively said completely forgetting that would only raise suspicion. The other siblings gasped and covered their eyes unable to watch.

"For what?" Lynn asked with concern. "What do they need time for?"

"They… well… for… the thing…" Luan tried to come up with something but could only stutter.

"That's it!" Lynn Sr. scowled and raised his hands to his sides.

He marched towards the door to Luan and Luna's room and grabbed the door knob and opened it.

"Busted! You think you could fool around with my…" Lynn began but was stopped when he saw Luna and Michael sitting in a chair with their guitars in hand.

"Hey popstar!" Luna greeted cheerfully. "I was just showing Mikky a wicked jam I learned."

"But… I … I thought…." Lynn flabbergasted as Rita came up behind him.

"Lynn I think you're being paranoid." She hummed as she tapped her husband's shoulder. "So I see Lily's asleep and okay."

Luna and Mikhail nodded.

"Yep. She was really good Mrs. Loud." Mikhail explained as he got up. "Sorry I must've lost track of time while we were playing music."

The Loud parents smiled and escorted Mikhail outside of the room and led him downstairs with the other children following them.

"So you think you can handle her next time?" Lynn said slyly to Mikhail as if trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh no she was great Mr. Loud. And Luna showed me how to properly take care of babies." He smiled and patted Lynn on his shoulder. "I guess I should be heading home."

He opened the door and turned back. "Night guys!"

"See ya Michael!" The Loud children waved as he exited the house and closed the door. Soon the place was quiet except for the sound of Mikhail's car starting and driving off.

"See Lynn I told you Luna and Mikhail could handle Lily." Rita explained. "C'mon let's go get ready for bed."

Lynn Sr. yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah you're right honey. Today was crazy at the restaurant!"

The Loud parents walked to their room and wished their kids a good night. The kids responded in turn and walked upstairs to get a bit more privacy and away from their parent's room.

"Whew… that was close." Lori sighed with relief and turned to Luna. "What were you thinking!?"

Luna blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry sis it's just that… well after we put Lily to bed we got bored and…"

"And you thought it'd be a good idea to sleep with Mikhail!?" Lori almost shouted but controlled herself.

"Wait? Michael didn't appear to be asleep when we got here?" Leni put her finger to her chin and had a look of bewilderment.

"Ugh…" the other siblings slapped their face.

"That's not what I meant Leni." Lori stated. "Look, let's all go to bed tonight guys. We've had enough close calls."

They all agreed and went straight to their respective rooms with Luna and Luan going to their bunks and changing into their nightclothes.

"Uh Luan listen about what you saw. Please don't tell mom and dad!" Luna asked Luan as she took off her pants and put on the oversized skull sweats she wore to bed.

Luan gave a deep sigh and wiped her brow. "It's okay Luna. I just was shocked…."

Luna cringed in embarrassment. Granted in a house with so many kids it wasn't unheard of to accidentally walk in on someone but there was a huge difference between accidentally walking in on your sister or brother peeing and walking in on them doing the mattress mambo with their special other.

"Luan listen, I love Mikhail okay." Luna said as she got on top of her bed and Luan got on hers.

"It's okay Luna I understand." Luan explained as she placed her camera on her nightstand and turned it to live record so she could video herself in her sleep (in case she began sleep joking).

Luna laid down and stared at the Mick Swagger poster she put up on the ceiling. She put on her headphones and plugged them into her music player and found her favorite sleep jams. Despite what happened she smiled and felt warm and happy and like nothing else mattered. While she got caught, she didn't regret sleeping with Mikhail. She still imagine his touch and the way he held and loved her. Being with him made her problems go away and she loved him.

"Good night Mikky." She quietly spoke to herself and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Luna had never had a better night sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this one took awhile. Lot of personal issues going on in my life which caused me to lose my creative spark. I'll try to get more writing done though. Thanks for being patient. Btw looked for the song reference in this chapter and the past ones as well. :)**

 _ **The Second Month….**_

"Ugh this kid can't come out any time sooner…" Luna moaned as she walked out of the bathroom having just went through a morning sickness attack.

She clutched her swelling stomach and sighed as she headed back to her room panting like Charles after a long walk. She groaned and passed out on Luan's bunk in pain, Luan allowed her to crash on her bunk should she have days like this. By now she thought she'd be used to the gestational pains but today was very bad. Every inch of her body from her feet to her head was in pain. Her breasts were particularly bad this morning as they were swelling and very tender but not in the good way.

"Oh hey Luna!" She heard Luan call as she walked into their room and headed to their closet where she grabbed Mr. Coconuts. "You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine…" Luna responded largely sarcastic in tone. "I just puked my guts out, my tits feel like they're on fire, and I can't stop peeing every five minutes but no I'm alright!"

Luan approached Luna and sat next to her.

"Anything I can get you?" Luan asked with a smirk. "Water? Laughs? Maybe you're hungry for some _baby_ carrots or _baby back_ ribs? Get it!?"

Luan smiled and laughed at her own puns causing a groan from Luna. "Oh come on it was funn….y eeeehhh!"

Luan gasped as with sudden anger and strength Luna grabbed her sister by her shirt collar. Luna was shaking and fuming with anger.

"One more pun Luan and I'm seriously gonna rip the braces off your face and shove them up your cunt!" Luna roared with the fury of a heavy death metal guitar solo.

Luan screamed and freed herself before slowly backing away from the fire in Luna's eyes. Luna slowly approached her sister with balled up fists at her side and steam coming out of her head.

"Luna I'm… I'm sorry…" Luan answered back raising her hands in defense for the upcoming beating she was certain she was going to receive.

But Luna suddenly lowered her fists and stared at Luan. As if a lightswitch had turned off, Luna's anger immediately stopped and soon her scowl of fury turned into a frown of sadness. Luna's lower lip began quivering and her eyes began to water.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Luan…" Luna found the strength and got up and hugged her room mate as if she were her only friend in the world. She then proceeded to cry louder than Lily with a full diaper.

"Luan _forgive me_!" Luna sobbed and she squeezed Luan in a bear hug causing Luan to gasp for air. " _I tried not to do it!_ "

Luan cringed in both discomfort from the hugs and from confusion. "Uh… it's alright Luna."

Luna's sobs were interrupted by the sound of their door opening and Mr. and Mrs. Loud stepped in.

"What's going on up here?" the Loud patriarch demanded with both worry and sternly at the sight of their rockstar daughter clutching her sister as if she were a lost teddy bear.

Luan could only smile awkwardly as she patted her elder sister on the back as she cried. "Luna's off her rocker…"

"What did I just say!" Luna yelled out before burying her face in Luan's shoulder again and continued her sobbing.

Mrs. Loud stepped in and helped Luna up and allowed her to cry in her mother's embrace.

"It's okay Luna." Rita smiled and held Luna. "Don't worry Luan. Luna's probably just having a hormonal attack. Trust me, it happened to me all the time when I was pregnant with you guys."

"I'm sorry mom and dad." Luna finally calmed down and blew her nose on a tissue before looking at Luan. "I'm sorry Luan."

"Aww it's okay honey." Mrs. Loud patted Luna on her back as she gave her pregnant daughter a hug.

"And they say I'm coconuts!" Luan made Mr. Coconuts say without moving her lips.

Luna took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as if trying to meditate. Luan realized Luna needed some time alone with their parents and left the room with Mr. Coconuts her face still in bewilderment at what just happened.

"Fuck my hormones are going nuts!" Luna impulsively spat out before realizing she just swore in front of her parents. "Oh I'm sorry mom!"

"Oh it's fine Luna." Mrs. Loud explained as she sat Luna down on Luan's bed. "I went through the same thing when I was pregnant with you and your siblings."

"Tell me about it…" Lynn Sr. said as he rolled his eyes remembering the many nights when his wife would yell at him and then break down during her numerous pregnancies.

Luna signed and sat down on a chair in her room sighing as her body ached in pain. She was still nauseous and her head felt like it was being squeezed by a hydraulic press. Lowering her head so it was more or less between her legs she stroked and kneaded her hair desperately trying to make the pain go away. Rita saw this and approached her third child and gently patted her back. In a way this brought back memories of the many times when Rita took care of her daughter when she was younger and came down with the flu. Poor little Luna.

"Aww it's okay sweetie." Rita said as she rubbed her pregnant daughter's back. "Lynn can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing honey!" The Loud patriarch responded and walked downstairs to the kitchen to fetch the requested items.

Luna groaned and breathed in deep as the cramping sent shockwaves of pain throughout her body. Rita Loud gently patted her daughter just trying to give some emotional support. Lynn Sr. eventually came back with the water which Rita took and held out to her daughter.

"Here drink some water honey." Rita calmly asserted with a smile.

Luna with great difficulty took the water and sipped it a little. It actually eased her stomach a bit though it still didn't stop the headache and cramps.

"Your body is going through a lot of changes sweetie." Rita said as she hugged Luna carefully.

"I know mom." Luna gasped as she took another swig of water. "I read those pamphlets the doctor gave us."

Luna cringed a little thinking about it. The image and description of how her uterus was twisting and turning to make room for her developing fetus was a bit too graphic in her opinion. Way cringier than the time she and her mom had the talk about the time of the month. Still she just drank the water like instructed and handed the glass back to her mom.

"Feel better Luna?" Rita asked.

"Mhmm." Luna nodded, "A little bit."

Rita smiled and gently kissed the top of Luna's head causing her to blush.

"Mom I'm not five!" Luna protested in embarrassment. She tried to stand up in defiance but a stomach cramp forced her back down.

"Sorry Luna." Rita smiled as she got up. "You should just rest for now Luna."

Luna groaned but knew she was too weak to get up. She hated being cooped up in the bed but right now her body wasn't going to let her. Her mom and dad left her for now though reminded her that she should holler should she need anything.

"I need to do something!" She groaned to herself still clutching her stomach in pain.

She tried to reach for her axe but even that was impossible given her state. Frustration was building up only to be suppressed by the pulsing pain of her breasts and stomach and with no instrument to keep her occupied she suddenly shed a few tears and began whimpering.

"This is bullshit!" Luna cussed quietly under her breath. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

She gripped her pillow and started crying into it, soaking it with her tears and cursing the pain and hormonal attacks for making her cry constantly.

"Luna?" A familiar voice spoke and caught her off guard.

"AAHHH!" Luna jumped as she turned to see her sister Lucy right next to her bedside. "Lucy! Dammit don't do that! Are you trying to make me miscarry!?"

"Sigh," Lucy spoke out. "I'm sorry Luna. I just heard you crying and thought I'd come check up on you."

Luna sat up and took in a deep breath. "No I'm sorry Lucy. It's the hormones. I didn't mean to scream at you like that."

Lucy nodded and looked away though with her bangs covering her eyes it was difficult to read her face.

"Still in your condition I should know better." Lucy apologized. "I need to be more careful."

Luna smiled and giggled, "Don't worry spooky. So what do you want?"

Lucy seemed to fidget a little before pulling out a bottle of some weird sort of liquid, "I heard you were in pain and thought one of my potions would help you."

Luna took the container of liquid and sniffed it and flinched. It had a very strong peppery odor to it and was bubbling.

"Uh… Luce… what's in this?"

"Nothing too fancy." Lucy replied in her dark tone. "Just a little recipe I read from great grandma Harriet's book of spells."

Luna's eyes widened as she looked down at the bubbling potion. While she didn't believe in magic or the supernatural she knew Lucy's potions could be very bizarre and crazy.

"Just a mixture of herbs, black pepper, ground up eel skins, tadpole eggs and…"

"Okay that's just making me more sick dude." Luna interrupted as she lifted her hand to signal stop. "Besides I don't know if it's safe for me to drink."

"Oh sorry." Lucy sighed as she took the potion back. "I understand if you don't want my help."

But Luna smiled and said, "Ah Luce it's okay. I still appreciate the thought though."

Lucy lifted up her head at Luna. Lucy may have been a goth but she still had a heart and feelings (even if she tried to deny them at times). To be honest, the only sibling who understood that was Lincoln.

"I can tell that underneath your spooky attitude there's a sweet little girl who loves her family." Luna spoke with a bright smile causing Lucy to blush a little.

"You… you think so?" Lucy stuttered as she rubbed her shoulder.

Luna giggled and opened her arms.

"C'mere Spooky!" Luna smiled and embraced her little sister in a hug.

Normally Lucy found such close contact uncomfortable but here she made an exception.

"Awww that's like totes adorable!" They both heard Leni call as she entered the room with some sort of fashion magazine.

Lucy blushed and Luna giggled.

"Hey Leni what's up?"

Leni looked confused and raised her pupils to the corner of her eyes "Uh… the ceiling I think?"

Both Luna and Lucy wanted to face palm.

"That's not what she meant." Lucy explained to the clueless Leni.

"Oh." Leni said before walking up to Luna and Lucy and showing Luna a magazine.

It appeared to be a catalog for maternity clothes and other garments.

"What do you think Luna?" Leni cheered as she pointed to a pinkish orange pregnancy sweater. "I was thinking about getting that for you! It's totes adorable!"

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes, "I mean I guess. I don't know Leni. You know I'm not really into the style as you Leni."

Leni squinted her eyes and thought it over for a bit.

"Hmmm. Oh i know!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Maybe I can make you a combo!"

"Uh Leni I appreciate it but don't you think it's a little early?" Luna asked.

Sure her belly was starting to show but she could still fit in her usual clothes for now. Besides they wouldn't know how big she would get though she hoped she wouldn't gain too much weight.

"I know but I like to be prepared for everything!" Leni giggled with glee causing Luna to sigh.

Luna summoned the strength to stand up and walked out of the room.

"You okay Luna?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

"Yeah Spooky," Luna sighed as she walked from the hallway to the bathroom. "Just need to pee…. Again!"

She slammed the bathroom door and locked it before pulling down her pants to do her business. She groaned with annoyance at this, this was her seventh trip the entire day or so she thought and the bathroom still stunk from her morning sickness attack earlier. Yeah she was having a bad day.

"Huh, I wonder how Mikky's holding up." Luna said to herself as she flushed the toilet and headed to the sink to wash her hands.

"Hey Luna!" She heard Lana scream from the other. "Should I use oak or mahogany for the baby's crib?"

Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance but couldn't help but smile now. Sure her siblings were being annoying but come to think of it, she knew they were just trying to help her. It wasn't just Leni and Lucy either. Lynn was making her do some kind of exercise routine she read about online that was allegedly good for pregnancies.

"It doesn't matter Lana!" She called back as she turned off the sink and dried her hands with the towel and headed outside to the hallway where her siblings were gathered around doing their usual chaotic thing.

Luna smiled and looked down at her belly. It was only a matter of time before her family got bigger.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys I very very deeply apologize for taking so long. Again, more personal stuff in life got in the way, I've been planning on changing jobs soon and it's really cut into my writing and creativity. I hope Chapter 12 can make up for it but if not, again I'm very sorry. Hopefully you'll enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay c'mon." Mikhail sighed with exhaustion as he typed random javascript on the training computer in his room.

He'd been trying to program the computer's encryption for the past month now but for some reason his programming wasn't working. The computer only beeped and displayed an "Error" message.

"Dammit!" Mikhail swore as he banged his fists on the desk. This had been his fourth attempt to properly secure the computer's program but the damn program administrator on it's hard drive wouldn't read the encryption.

"Well this is a load of bullcrap!" Mikhail sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

He felt very sick and in terrible pain today. Not because he was coming down with something but because he wasn't taking good care of himself lately. He had been struggling to sleep, was barely eating, and was mostly living off of black coffee. He tried to follow his father's advice and try to better balance his schedule but it was next to impossible. He dedicated himself to being there for Luna and their unborn child but dropping out of community college was unacceptable for him. But by doing so he was beginning to let himself go. His hair was a mess, his eyes were dark around the edges, and he also had been very anal lately. To his shame in fact he actually yelled at Catherine earlier this week simply because she knocked on his door while he was working on his encryption project.

"Huh…." he groaned as he typed in more code. "Let's try this again."

He pressed enter and watched nervously as the buffering line slowly filled the bar. With a soft beep the screen completed the boot up and displayed a "Code Accepted" message.

"Hell yeah!" Mikhail prided himself! "And it only took me nine hours!"

With that final sentence he slumped back in his seat and passed out from exhaustion snoring loudly in the process. Silvio and Bernard heard the commotion and walked past his room and opened the door. They found their brother snoring asleep on his chair leaned backward.

"Looks like Michael pulled another all-nighter." Bernard said as he shook his head.

Silvio agreed and said "Yeah I don't think he should be doing this."

"Should we put him in his bed?" Bernard asked unsure of what to but Silvio just shrugged and moved on.

"We probably should," Silvio replied but with hesitation. "But be careful if he wakes up he'll be more pissed."

They crept into his room and slowly lifted him off of his chair and laid him down on his bed though they didn't bother to cover him. He was fully clothed anyway so he'd probably get overheated. Silvio whistled and shook his head as he saw his fraternal twin passed out. Michael was so exhausted he wouldn't be awakened by the movement of his body being placed on a bed. Silvio also noticed his brother looked extremely flushed and wet from sweat.

"Man Michael you just have to be stubborn don't you." He shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Silvio let out a deep breath as he thought to himself. He knew his younger twin had a habit of perseverance but sometimes it bordered on being too dumb to quit. He still had memories of him and Mikhail daring each other to do stupid things when they were younger boys. Silvio did his fare share of crazy things but Mik would also try to outdo him. To Mikhail, "no" meant "bring it on" to him. Whether it was climbing the highest tree at their grandparents place, racing on their bikes and crashing in their neighbors fence. Actually it kinda made Silvio smirk a bit. In many ways, Mikhail's stubbornness helped him become the athlete he is today.

"Just don't push it too hard bro." Silvio said as looked back at Mikhail's door. "Or you're really going to hurt yourself.

* * *

Luna kept her head down as she walked down the corridors of her high school with Sam and their drummer Adam next to her sorta acting as some kind of shield. However she could tell there were still plenty of kids staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. She tried to not let it get to her but with the constant barrage combined with the hormonal imbalance made that tricky. Sam and Adam were there for her though. Always have been.

"Luna are you alright?" Sam asked with concern as he patted her dear friend's back.

Luna could only sigh as she approached her locker and began to turn the combination.

"They're starting aren't they?" Luna groaned as she could see through the corner of her eye three older senior girls smirking and looking at her.

The girls were Teresa Simonsen, Hallie Kirkman, and Carrie Hannigan. Luna had a history with those girls especially Hallie, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Oh it's just Hallie and her drongo friends Lunes." Adam spoke in his semi Australian accent. His parents were from Australia (he was born in Melbourne but moved to Royal Woods when he was five) and while his voice was mostly Americanized, he still held onto the slang and phrases his parents had. "Pay them no mind."

"I know brah…" Luna mumbled to her drummer as she grabbed some books from her locker.

She had history class up next followed up by math. Apart from her normal classes she also had to attend Early childhood development classes by mandate of the school. Going there made her feel utterly embarrassed. Many of the girls there came either from questionable backgrounds and were always giving Luna a stink eye. Then again, a lot of the school had been treating Luna differently. She tried to be as normal as possible but lately it wasn't unheard of for rumors about who the father was and occasionally she would find the word "Slut" written on her locker.

"Look Luna," Sam explained as Luna grabbed her books and closed her locker. "I know you're going through a lot right now. If there's anything you need, I can help."

Luna smiled a bit but it was a small one of insecurity. While she was with Mikhail now, Luna still blushed looking at Sam in the eye. She was so beautiful still.

"Thanks Sam." Luna leaned forward and hugged her dear friend. She smiled a little as she held her former crush.

"Well well Loud! Tired of Michael already!" Luna's moment was interrupted by the cruel nagging voice of Hallie.

Luna pulled away from Sam who in turn looked around and saw Hallie scowling at her and walking towards them as Teresa and Carrie looked on and snickered amongst themselves.

"What do you want Hallie?" She demanded of the spoiled girl.

Hallie just "humphed" and held her nose in the air as she walked by Sam and Adam earning a scorn from both of them. Luna noticed Adam balling up his fists and was shaking a little bit. He didn't like Hallie either as she constantly mocked his parents because of how they talked. Actually, she didn't get along with Sam or any of Luna's siblings. Hallie was the spoiled rich girl of the school. Her mom was the chief secretary of the Royal Wood's mayor and her dad was a lawyer with connections to the police and city council. Because of her family's wealth and political connections, she had a high ego of herself and felt she was better than anyone else.

"I wasn't talking to you Samantha!" Hallie snapped as raised her hand in front of Sam's face in a very disrespectful manner.

Sam's frown opened into a face of rage and she shook and balled her fists resisting the urge to smack Hallie's living daylights out. Adam despite being pissed off as Hallie himself, tapped Sam's shoulders to calm her down.

"Easy Sam," He spoke under his breath so only he and Sam could hear. "She isn't worth it."

Luna scowled at Hallie and held her books low sorta trying to cover the bump of her pregnancy but obviously Hallie already knew and had seen it.

"Hah I always knew you'd be the first." Hallie laughed after looking at Luna's slightly expanded abdomen.

Luna's eyebrows lowered as she squinted her eyes in a more intimidating stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why the first of the Loud kids to get knocked up of course!" She laughed as if she had just told the funniest joke in the world. "Though considering your family I'm surprised your sister's Lori and Leni haven't gotten themselves fucked and knocked up!"

"Hey don't diss my family!" Luna responded with low growl.

It seems their confrontation was getting attention and some students were fast walking away or pulling out their phones to probably try to record. Luna didn't care though. Nobody dissed her family!

"Oh please, you and I both know your mommy and daddy popped out babies like a bunch of rabbits!" Hallie smiled at Luna in a smug mockery. "Ugh and now another Loud is about to pop out. Eugh, it's gross enough with… uh… how many siblings do you have. But also I know who the daddy is. Jeez I always knew Michael had a bad taste in fashion but I never knew his taste in women was that low either!"

Luna was burning hot with anger at Hallie. What was her problem! Why did she target Luna? She didn't want this to happen. Nobody wanted this to happen.

"Alright Hallie that's enough!" Adam practically shouted causing other students in the hallway to either gasps or coo with excitement.

"Oh shut up you dingo!" Hallie yelled back without even having the balls to look at Adam in the face when she insulted him.

"What did you just call me ye cunt!" Adam swore as he moved in Hallie's face towering over her.

"You heard me Adam! I'm not scared of any of you! That dumbass Michael isn't here to protect you any… ahhh!" Hallie screamed as Luna charged forward and grabbed Hallie by her hair and began violently pulling

"You fucking bitch! Don't you dare insult my friends or my family!" Luna roared as despite being pregnant she pushed Hallie on the ground and pinned her. "Or Mikky!"

Sam and Adam gasped in horror and desperately tried to pull Luna off of Hallie as the two girls clashed in the hallway. Teresa and Carrie just looked scared and confused with each other unsure of what to do.

"Luna stop!" Sam pleaded as she pulled Luna back with great difficulty.

"Get your freak of a friend off me!" Hallie demanded as she covered her face from the punches Luna was throwing at her and throwing a few hits back at Luna.

By this point a crowd had gathered around and was watching. Many were gasping in shock and horror while others were chanting "Fight" egging the two girls on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

The whole hallway rumbled and jumped in fear as they heard the shout of the one person everyone in the school feared.

Mr. Gavigan, their school's vice principal.

He was a very tall man in his early fifties but you would never know as he was well built and fit. Prior to becoming their principal he had served in the US Navy for almost twenty years as a special weapons operator and master at arms. It was his job to discipline roundy seamen and marines and he had a reputation as a ball buster. He was proud of his service so he kept a model of the Destroyer vessel he served on in his office and treated the school as if it were a ship.

"Kirkman! Loud!" Gavigan marched up to them with his shoulders broadened and his angry face displayed. The school custodian was following right behind him.

Luna and Hallie jumped up and stopped standing up still and stiff. Hallie's hair was a mess and tangled from the fight while Luna's mouth was covered with a few bruises and cuts.

Gavigan towered over the two girls and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well?" He scorned with them in the same tone he used to discipline his men back in his Navy days. "Care to explain this scuffle."

"Mr. Gavigan it's not what you…" Sam came forward and tried to explain but he just raised his hand.

"Samantha, Adam, get to your classes right now!" He demanded of them both.

Sam lowered herself and looked at her friend. Luna was now in shock and by what she had just done. Luna got into a few fights with her siblings before, but never at school nor with a non relative. Adam came and took Sam.

"C'mon Sam." He told her as he held her close and walked past the vice principal occasionally looking back at Luna.

Hallie immediately pointed her finger and scowled screaming "This crazy girl attacked me for no good reason!"

"What!?" Luna suddenly turned back and stared down her rival. "You were going around insulting my…"

"Silence!" Mr. Gavigan shouted to them both caused them to return to attention.

Gavigan turned to the custodian and pointed at Hallie.

"Andre, take Ms Kirkman to the nurse's station." he ordered and turned back to Hallie. "Also Ms Kirkman, when the school day ends I want you in my office!"

Hallie frowned but ultimately went with the custodian who took her and escorted her down the hallway. Once they were out of sight Mr. Gavigan turned to Luna. She quivered in her purple rock boots as the vice principal pinched his nose and sighing.

"Luna come with me to the principal's office." He spoke with a gruff as he approached her.

"But…. Mr. Gavigan I…"

"No buts Ms Loud." Gavigan demanded in a commander's tone.

Luna lowered her head and nodded as she walked by Mr. Gavigan's side and they headed down the hallways. Luna had never felt so ashamed in her life, even more shameful than when she discovered she was pregnant. To make matters even worse, in the crowd of students who had witnessed the conundrum, were her sisters Leni and Luan. Leni had a look of shock and had her mouth covered with her hand while Luan was biting her lower lips.

"Alright shows over, all of you get to your class now!" Gavigan ordered as he walked alongside Luna.

Everyone including Leni and Luan immediately complied and headed off. Luna could only shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She whispered to herself as she went on the longest walk she ever felt.

Luna sat down in the principal's officer with her head in her hands looking at her feet.

"Yes Mr. Loud she's here in my officer." she heard Mrs. McKenzie, the principal speak on the phone. "Yeah, she's fine she doesn't appear to have any injuries to her abdomen. I'm well aware of her condition Mr. Loud. Okay. Goodbye."

Mrs. McKenzie hung up her phone and looked at Luna with a look of disappointment.

"Your mom and dad are on the way." the middle aged principal spoke softly.

Luna just whimpered as she buried her face in her hands. She really fucked up now. Mr. Gavigan was there with them too and he walked around and shook his head.

"You know Ms Luna, I ain't gonna lie, you were never the best behaved student in this school." He started and earned a scorn from Mrs. McKenzie.

"Johnathan!" She scolded calling Gavigan by his first name.

"Well It's true. But still, you were still a good student Luna! You always showed up for class, did your homework, everything." Mr. Gavigan stated. "But now, look at you! First, your unexpected pregnancy and now fighting? What were you thinking?"

Luna looked up at Mr. Gavigan and tried to protect herself.

"I'm sorry but Hallie, she was insulting my family and Mikhail! And my family!"

Mrs. McKenzie interjected before Gavigan could speak.

"Luna I understand you and Ms Kirkman don't get along. And rest assured that she will be punished appropriately." the principal stood up from her desk and walked towards Luna. "But getting into a physical fight was not the right thing to do! Especially considering you're pregnant now."

Luna almost broke down hearing that. Realizing she had let herself get so emotional that she'd put the child in her womb in serious danger just to prove a point to a bratty prick. It made her feel sick. She could've seriously hurt her baby with her recklessness.

"Oh God what have I done…" She choked under her breath so no one would hear.

Mrs. McKenzie must've seen Luna being distressed and she walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Luna listen, you're going through a lot, I know that. If you are having any issues there are plenty of resources out there for you." She assured the young expectant mother.

The moment was interrupted however by a buzz from Mrs. McKenzie's desk who had to walk up and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. McKenzie," it was the front desk lady at the school. "The Louds are here to see you.

Mrs. Mckenzie nodded and pushed the button again, "Alright let them in."

Wow that was quick, Luna thought to herself. Then again if you heard that your pregnant teenage daughter got into a physical fight at school you'd probably be speeding to the school too. Luna swallowed a thick lump in her throat. This was the worst day of her life…

* * *

Across town Mikhail wasn't doing any better. He was strumming Dark Steel, his favorite black colored Harlem X bass guitar, desperately trying to master a rather hard tab he'd been practicing. However he couldn't get it to sound just right and he kept flopping.

"C'mon Mik you're better than this!" He feverishly screamed to himself as he started over again. First the computer and now this.

Mikhail coughed and leaned forward messaging his head. He wasn't feeling any better. His throat and nose were burning with pain, he was weak, and he was sweating heavily.

"Dammit!" he cursed to himself as he got up but was hit with a spell of weakness and collapsed. "What the hell is wrong with me!"

He lifted up his hand and put it on his forehead and it practically burned.

"No! I can't be sick!" He protested but was struck down with a coughing spell.

"Judging by how you look I say you are!"

Mikhail jumped when he heard this off guard and turned around to see his brother Silvio standing outside of his room with his mom and dad. His mom gasped as she saw his flushed face.

"That's it Michael! You're going to a doctor this instance!"

Mikhail rolled his eyes and groaned. "Mom! I'm sure it's just a little cold it can't be anything that bad! And how long were you out there watching me!?"

Nicholas Wolfe was the one to explain, "Enough to know that you've been neglecting yourself and now you're paying the price. Didn't we have a conversation about this?"

Michael nodded but knew his dad was right. They had the talk about not over pushing himself but he'd let that slide and now here he was a sick mess.

"C'mon Mikhail we're taking you to get looked at." His mom ordered as she helped him up and walked him out. Mikhail coughed violently with each step.

"Silvio you're in charge while me and your father take Michael to the doctor okay."

Silvio nodded and watched as his parents escorted his brother out the door and into their car. Silvio shook his head at the whole thing.

"I warned you now didn't I Mikhail..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah mister and misses Loud! Come on in," principal McKenzie welcomed the Louds into her officer. They almost immediately went up to Luna and began hugging her and examining her.

"Are you alright honey?" Her dad asked with worry as he gasped at the cuts and bruises on her face. She didn't look too bad but she did have some dried blood on her lips from accidentally biting them when Hallie punched her.

"Dad I'm fine I…"

"Luna why did you do this!" her mom practically cried as to Luna's embarrassment she lifted her shirt a little to check her swollen abdomen for any signs of injury.

"Mom!" Luna cried as she pulled her shirt down blushing furiously.

"Ahem!" Mr. Gavagan coughed trying to divert their attention towards Mrs. McKenzie. "I believe the principal would like a word with you."

The Loud parents apologized and sat down next to Luna in the spare seats in the office. Mrs. McKenzie frowned as she sat down and held up a folder full of papers and other documents. She opened it up and reviewed a bunch of files and she looked around and sighed with great disappointment.

"Mister and misses Loud I called you here because of an incident with your daughter and another girl." She spoke while taking in a deep breath. "But the truth is that this confrontation was not the only thing I wanted to talk about."

The Loud parents jumped a little and put their hands to their mouths in principal dismissed Mr. Gavagan and he left the office to the worried family. Luna just kept her eyes facing down not wanting to look at anyone. She wished she could just disappear right now, thinking about how she was going to explain this to Michael. He was already working himself to death for her as it is and the fact that she almost injured the baby he helped create. This thought made Luna's stomach grumble in a low grade nausea.

"Mister and misses Loud," McKenzie repeated their names again "A lot of our school's staff have been noticing a change in your daughter's behavior. And it's not just her pregnancy that is worrying us."

Rita and Lynn looked at their catatonic daughter and then at the principal.

"Well what do you mean misses McKenzie?" Lynn Sr. asked with worry about his little rock star.

"Take a look for yourself." The principal slid the documents across her desk and Mr. Loud got up to take them.

Both Rita and Lynn read and skimmed through the documents and they were not pretty. Luna's grades had been plummeting badly and there were constant reports of her being tardy for class. Many of her teachers made comments stating that Luna was coming to school more distraught and withdrawn. Now the teachers had been alerted that Luna was pregnant and they were trying their best to treat her no differently but unfortunately, according to the file, Luna wasn't easy and she was constantly behaving aggressive towards other students. Even Mrs. Vaporciyan who was almost like a second mother to Luna stated she was getting worried.

"Luna… why didn't you tell us!" Mr. Loud practically cried out as he read the awful report.

Luna was completely defeated. She froze and didn't feel like she was in her own body anymore. But sadly she knew the things her dad was reading were true. She'd been letting herself go in school. The combo of the hormone attacks and the fact that many of her classmates finally noticed her pregnancy made school very apathetic to her. Now in the past she could rely on her friends and family for help but only her parents and Mikhail truly understood what she was going through. But her mom and dad were too busy with their jobs and her ten other siblings and Mikhail wasn't as available as he used to be. He wasn't there to help her as he used to despite the fact that he'd always been there for her. Even before they fell in love.

"Look Luna," the principal caused Luna to finally look up when her name was called. "We're all worried about you. Look we get it, your body's going through a lot but…"

"But what?" Luna practically snarled back causing her parents to gasp in surprise.

"Luna, remember to breathe deep and…"

"Mrs. Loud it's okay." McKenzie interrupted and got up. "Now miss Luna I'm here to help, but I can only do so much."

"What are you saying?" Luna demanded as she looked up at the principal.

McKenzie stood up and looked at the three Louds all together.

"Look, Loud family," she explained as she put her hands together in front of her. "The other faculty staff and guidance counselors have been talking and well… we believe that maybe, Luna shouldn't be attending this school."

"What!" the three Loud family members jumped up in shock.

"At least, until her pregnancy is over!" McKenzie then put her hands out in front as if trying to calm them down. "And no she isn't expelled or anything. Instead, we feel it may be in her best interest to attend an alternate charter school for girls like her."

"What do you mean girls like me?" Luna got up and stretched out her hands in offense. "A school for knocked up slutty teens!?"

"Huuuuuhhhh!" the Loud parents gasped in surprise at Luna's foul language but McKenzie just kept her cool.

"Calm down Luna. No it's not like that. It's just charter school called Creighton's Charter." She explained in a calming tone. "It's merely a place for pregnant and parenting high school age students to get an education in an environment more suited to their needs."

Luna folded her arms and still scowled not feeling the least bit better. The idea of attending a "special" school irked her. It's not that she had anything against those kinds of people or schools but, she wanted to feel somewhat normal and the thought of going there only worsened her fears.

"Look Luna it's no different than what you will have here. The classes are the same, the courses are the same. Plus I know a few of the teachers there personally and they are very caring and understanding."

McKenzie then handed them a pamphlet for the particular school she was talking about. The panel had a cover of young teenage girls and boys about Leni's age smiling at them. The top logo written in bright white letters read:

 _ **Creighton's Charter For Parenting Students**_

The brochure explained that the mission and layout of the school was to provide a safe educational environment for pregnant/parenting high school students. It wasn't even too far either with the classes being held at a building not too far from Rita Loud's dental place. Luna's parents read through it and to them it didn't seem like a bad idea but would their daughter approve?

"Luna," Rita spoke to her third eldest girl in a caring but careful tone. "I honestly think this might not be a bad choice for you."

Mr. Loud frowned but nodded in agreement with his wife about this.

"I don't know dude…" Luna frowned as she read the brochure.

True Luna was losing patience with her current school but she still had friends and two sisters there. At this new place she would have no one there. The thought of being a stranger in a strange land on her own was worse than any form of bullying. Principal McKenzie realized the situation and gently approached Luna and put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand it's a tough decision Luna." She explained with a bright smile. "Look this isn't a punishment it's just a suggestion. If you need time, I can give you until next Monday to decide."

Luna nodded in agreement though she wasn't sure it was in sincerity or just being used as an excuse to get out of there.

"I think that's a fair deal." Lynn Sr. responded and he got up with his wife and Luna.

Principal McKenzie did have to give a frown in order to deliver the bad news.

"Unfortunately I do have no choice but to suspend her for the rest of the school week I'm afraid." She explained while shaking her head.

"What!" Luna exclaimed with anger. "But Hallie was the one who bloody started it all!"

Mr. and Mrs. Loud tried to restrain Luna to prevent her from getting all riled up again.

"I'm sorry Luna I don't agree with it either but it's a strict zero tolerance policy rule I'm afraid. But rest assured Luna, Ms. Kirkman will be punished as well."

McKenzie wasn't lying, while she wasn't allowed to tell Luna the details, not only would Hallie be suspended for the rest of the week too, Mr. Gavagan would have her in his office during lunch and after school detention for awhile.

"C'mon honey we're taking you to a doctor first." Rita explained as she held onto her pregnant daughter.

"Thank you for showing up mister and misses Loud. Have a nice day and please talk about this with her." McKenzie said with a smile. "Oh and Luna!"

Luna looked back at her principal.

"What?"

"Say hello to Michael for me." She cheerfully smiled while waving goodbye.

Luna smiled and nodded before leaving the office with her folks. Luna was allowed to go back to her locker to gather her belongings and before she knew it, she was in Vanzilla on the way to the hospital. She wasn't seriously injured but her 'rents insisted on taking her to emergency care to have her taken a look at. Just in case.

"Listen honey you're aren't in trouble or anything but I will still say I am very disappointed." Mrs. Loud said as she looked back and her husband drove.

"Mom I'm sorry but Hallie was insulting you guys!" She cried out trying to justify herself. "And Michael"

She sighed sadly and began, "She called me and you guys sluts because we have a large family."

The Loud parents frowned as they heard this. While they were upset Luna had let herself get emotional and reckless at the same time they couldn't blame her. Thing is having that many children did get a lot of stares and gossip around them. Hell Rita remembered one time she was at the hospital while pregnant with Lucy and she overheard one of the nurses yell "Dammit not the Loud's again!"

It wasn't an easy choice but Rita and Lynn wanted a big family.

"Look honey," Mr. Loud explained as he focused on driving. "I understand you are angry and all but still, fighting isn't the solution."

Luna just folded her arms above her pregnant belly. It wasn't fair. Why did Hallie have it out for her. She and her gang of teenage bitches were always out for Loud blood ever since eighth grade. Whether it was deliberately ratting out Lori for texting during class (even though Hallie did it all the time too) so the teacher would read her and Bobby's conversations. Mocking Leni for being a dumb blonde and deliberately giving her false information to confuse the poor girl. She even once made Luan cry after sabotaging one of her pranks which ended with Luan getting tossed into a garbage can. Hell even before she got pregnant Luna and Hallie had it out for each other. Whether it was mocking her clothes, her British lingo, her friends, or being in a relationship with Mikhail. Even her younger sister Lynn was terrified of Hallie and dreaded encountering her when she first started high school.

The funny irony was that Hallie and Mikhail used to date for a bit before Luna started going out with him. This was back when Luna was a freshman and him a junior. Luna always knew that Mikky had feelings for her even though he tried his best to control them, especially when she was around Sam. In all honesty Luna had no idea why a sweet and awesome dude would go out with a she-demon like Hallie. Though according to her friend Mazzy, he went out with her only because she kept bugging him to do so. It lasted about a month or so but even back then Luna could tell Michael was miserable with Hallie. Speaking of which, Luna considered maybe asking him whether she should transfer to the charter school the principal talked about.

"Hey mom?" Luna asked out. "I'm gonna contact Michael and get his opinion."

Mr. and Mrs. Loud were a bit worried about this. They've been in touch with his parents and they stated that lately Michael wasn't looking so good and they suspected that the stress of supporting Luna was getting to him. But ultimately he was the father of their grandchild and he and Luna should discuss important life decision if they were going to be raising the baby together.

"Sure honey." Mrs. Loud responded as Vanzilla took a right turn at a four way stop sign intersection.

Luna pulled out her smartphone and scrolled down her contacts till she came across the one that spelled "Mikky". She touched it with her phone and clicked the call icon. She heard the phone ring and vibrate for almost thirty seconds which was kinda odd because Michael almost always picked up right away when she was the one calling. The ringing finally stopped and she heard his voice.

"Hello this is Michael! Sorry I'm not at the phone but leave a message and I'll call you back."

It was his voicemail.

"Huh? That's weird dude." Luna said to herself quietly before she put her mouth closer to the phone's microphone. "Hey Mikky it's Luna. Look I need to talk to you about something so call me back okay luv?"

She then pressed the hang up button and sighed to herself.

"No answer honey?" Lynn Loud Sr. asked as they pulled up into the hospital's parking lot to the Emergency Service entrance.

"No popstar it went to voicemail…" Luna sounded kinda saddened.

"Oh it's okay honey." Rita tried to assure with a smile. "I'm sure he's just real busy with school or his job. He's been taking a lot of responsibility lately."

Luna frowned and nodded to herself. While her mom probably didn't intend to do it, being reminded of Michael's job made her feel guilty. Michael was making so many sacrifices for himself just to prove a point to his parents and to support her. While they still chatted and video called on a regular basis, they rarely had time to spend physical time together except during the nights when they would baby sit Lily together. She also noticed that he was looking paler and had a persistent dry cough. He said it was just allergies but she honestly thought something was up. The family pulled up into the parking lot and entered the hospital explaining their situation to the front desk lady. She said she would have a doctor see them at the walk in as soon as possible. Luna sat quietly with her parents trying to keep calm. All the while she was worried about Michael. Little did she know, she was in the same building as him.

Michael was lying in a hospital bed feeling the worst he had ever felt before. He was sweating profusely and his throat and chest burned as he occasionally coughed violently. He was groaning in pain as his fevered body pulsed and ached. He had only gotten worse on the way to the hospital. He was running a fairly high fever and his coughing was more spasmodic and had gotten so bad he almost threw up from the force. His chest felt like someone had put him under a hydraulic press and each breath he took felt like he had just ran a mile. After checking his temperature and analyzing his chest via X-ray his worst fears were confirmed.

"Okay mister and misses Wolfe your son has pneumonia." Dr. Smith, the physician assigned to him spoke to his parents as they reacted with shock.

"Oh no Michael!" His mom practically cried. "Pneumonia!?"

The doctor smiled and raised his hands to calm her down as Nicholas held his wife.

"Don't worry misses Wolfe it's not a severe case." He explained as he held up Michael's x-rays.

He pointed to their son's right lung which had streaks of what looked like grey dust smudges in them.

"See this grey area here indicates inflammation in his right lung's bronchi alveoli." He explained the diagnosis in detail. "His left lung appears to be fine though we want to keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't spread."

Nicholas patted his wife on the shoulder and asked with a rarely seen worried look on his face, "Is he going to be okay?"

Dr. Smith smiled and nodded.

"I think most likely. It hasn't spread to both his lungs and I'm having the lab identify a sample of his sputum to check for what kind but it's most likely a bacterial infection."

Nicholas and Teresa nodded and looked back at their son who gave another deep wet cough that made them cringe with parental instinct. They just wanted to burst in and comfort him but sadly they knew full well that wasn't going to help and in fact might put them in danger as well.

Smith continued, "We're going to keep him here under observation for about two weeks and monitor how he is. If his condition improves within that time we'll send him back home to recover and if not we'll keep him here for a bit longer and put him on stronger medication."

The Wolfe parents nodded as the doctor continued to explain how despite how ugly it looked their son would most definitely recover though he'd been in rough shape for awhile.

"Can we see him now?" Mrs. Wolfe asked with tears in her eyes.

Dr. Smith nodded but gave them some white masks, "Sure but you should put on face masks to protect yourselves but also your son. Right now his lungs are weak and fighting an infection and we don't want him catching an opportunistic infection."

The parents nodded and carefully put the masks over their mouths and noses make them look like the other doctors in the hospital. They walked into their son's room, his skin so damp from sweat and tears he looked like he was melting. He looked up at them his face bright with fever and pale from coughing.

"Mom," He choked out with a cough. "Dad… I'm… I'm sorry."

"No honey it wasn't anything you did." Mrs. Wolfe tried to calm her son.

"I...blew it." Mikhail struggled to say as he gave a violent cough. "I didn't take care of myself."

"Michael you're going to be alright." Teresa said with a smile resisting the strong desire to hug her son. "It's just a nasty bout of pneumonia. But you'll recover."

Nicholas Wolfe nodded, "Listen son I know I was being sort of hard on you. Look you made a lot of mistakes but this wasn't your fault."

"I know dad…" Mikhail said sadly.

Mikhail moved his head to face the window of his room gazing outside. It was bright in the afternoon sun and he imagined himself out there. With Luna.

"But look at me…" He said with a few tears. "I'm going to be sick for who knows how long, I can't work, I can't go to class, I can't even see Luna…"

He choked out a few sobs only to be interrupted by a coughing spell. He was in so much pain, but the fever and inflamed lungs were nothing compared to the pain in his chest from the fact that he was incapacitated and unable to care for the ones he loved.

"Speaking of which," his mom brought up and pulled out his phone from her pocket. "Luna called you a few minutes ago. I didn't answer to respect your privacy but I think you should call her back."

But Mikhail just shook his head, "No."

The Wolfe parents raised their eyebrows at this statement. Mikhail never failed to call back when he missed a call from Luna. He was always there to make sure she was alright. Something was up.

"No? Michael why? She's your girlfriend and the mother of your child! I think she has a right to know what's wrong with you," his mom began to explain but Mikhail just turned his head away again.

"She's going through enough!" he struggled to exclaim but this only brought on more coughing. "I can't let her see me or hear me like this. You know how she reacted when she thought I abandoned her. If she sees me like this…"

Mikhail stopped as he cringed to think about the potential consequences. His love Luna, their unborn child in her womb, if she saw him like this, she could seriously get hurt from the stress. What kind of partner was he now? In his mind, he was currently dead weight.

"I'm just a burden right now." Michael sighed sadly to his parents.

"Son, look," Nicholas Wolfe sat down next to his son's bed. "Stuff like this will happen. Being a parent is a twenty four seven job, but even if we get sick and need help we always have loved ones here."

Teresa smiled and knelt down next to her husband.

"Michael," she began, "You aren't alone in this. You do have us and Luna. She isn't vulnerable just because she's pregnant honey. I know it's your paternal instinct to want to protect her and your child but you need her just as much as she needs you."

Mikhail just looked back with a look of defeat on his face.

"But how can she help me like this?" He responded almost rather cynically.

"You'd be surprised what a woman can do." Nicholas said as his eyes slowly aimed at his wife.

Mikhail looked at his parents and began processing his thoughts. It was a tough decision to make. He knew Luna had been jumpy since discovering she was pregnant and knowing stress was bad he'd been trying hard to cover his illness from her. But they were right. He couldn't hide things from her. She was his better half and the mother of his child.

"Give me my phone then." He requested of his parents.

Luna's check up went very well. The doctor who examined her said that other than a few cuts and bruises she was okay and no harm to her fetus was detected though he did advise her to not get into any physical confrontations like that. Luna entered the lobby and reunited with her parents and explained everything to them.

"Oh that's perfect to hear!" Mrs. Loud sighed as she wiped the sweat off her brow and her husband put away his hyperventilation bag.

"Mom, pops I told you I'd be fine." She said with a smile.

Mr. Loud took his wife to the front desk to handle the payment and insurance talk leaving Luna to herself. She was about to head to the door when her phone started vibrating (she had set it to vibrate during the check up). She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled as she saw it was Michael on the caller ID. Luna hit "Answer" and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Mikky!" she cheerfully responded.

"Nice to hear your voice Moonlight." she heard Mikhail address her on the other name.

However even over the phone Luna could tell something was wrong with him and she heard him wheezing and coughing badly.

"Are you okay honey? You don't sound so good."

On the other end she heard him give a deep breath.

"Listen Luna, I'm in the hospital.."

Luna gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Michael, hospital!

"Don't freak out or anything!" Mikhail spoke almost as if he could read her mind. "It's nothing serious."

"Michael why are you in the hospital if it's nothing serious!?" She inquired with panic.

"Moonlight…" he was cut off by a bout of coughing. "I just have pneumonia but I'll be okay. Just breath in deep."

She complied and controlled her breath not wanting to let her hormones get the better of her this time.

"Alright brah but is that why you didn't answer me earlier?"

More coughing on the other line continued before he spoke again.

"Yeah. But like I said I'm alright. They're taking care of me and it's only in my right lung. I'm gonna be out for three weeks though."

"Three weeks!" Luna gasped. "That's bullshit!"

Luna probably said this a little too loud as other people in the lobby looked up at her and didn't look too pleased with her language.

"Hehe, sorry." She apologized with a weak smile as she walked outside the door.

"I know Luna. But it's doctor's orders."

"Hey brah, what hospital are you at?" Luna demanded on her end.

"I'm at St. Christopher's Medical Clinic. They're taking good care of me."

Luna's eyes widened at this. That was where she was at.

"Babe?" Michael asked clearly hearing her silence.

"Dude I'm here too!"

"What for!?" Michael panicked on the other end. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Luna looked into the lobby at her parents who were leaving to the door. She was contemplating asking them if they knew.

"Dude I'm fine but what room are you in? I need to see you!"

"Babe don't!" Michael coughed a sickening hack on the other line. "It's dangerous for you. I don't know if I'm contagious but I don't want risking you getting an infection."

Michael gave a long on the other end. He sounded really weak.

"Listen, Moonlight," he spoke so tired but tender. "I'm really tired right now and need to sleep for a bit."

Luna nodded to herself, "Yeah that's a good idea brah. It's just that I really need to talk to you about something."

"I totally understand babe. Tonight you go on Discord and we can talk through video."

Luna smiled and shed a few tears but she was mostly good.

"Yeah that sounds perfect. Hopefully Lincoln will let me borrow his laptop."

"Well babe I need to hang up now. I really need some sleep. I love you my moonlight."

"I love you my bass man." Luna answered with a smile as she heard him hang up.

Luna sighed as her parents walked out.

"Luna who were you talking to?" they asked. "Was it Michael?"

Their daughter nodded and walked back with them to Vanzilla to head home.

Man this crazy little thing called love.


End file.
